THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY
by Astalina
Summary: En la vida siempre hay alguien que se te escapa, alguien a quien nunca puedes alcanzar sin importar el hecho de que vayas a su lado... Y sin embargo, la vida da tantas vueltas que es imposible el negar una segunda oportunidad.
1. Notas en clase

BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE THINGS THAT SHE MEAN TO ME

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece lamentablemente =( Aunque no veo la necesidad de que se los diga considerando q ya todos lo saben... lol

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Porque había sido así desde el principio.

Ella ya tenía pareja.

Y él también.

Mas sin embargo, le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla, ¿estaría mal echarle una miradita?, no, para nada, no estaba engañando a su actual novia (quien por cierto estaba sentada justo al lado de él), era simplemente ver el menú. Y no había nada de malo con ver el menú aún cuando no vas a ordenar nada, ¿cierto?

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Sintiéndose algo incómodo, trató de acomodarse mejor en la banca, mientras seguía dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente, en donde la chica de cabellos rozados resolvía un problema de cálculo integral en el pizarrón. Ésas eran quizás las únicas veces en las que él simulaba prestar atención a matemáticas. Simular, porque en realidad era la chica que escribía la que capturaba su atención y no lo que escribía en el pizarrón en sí.

Ella terminó de resolver el problema, ganándose una felicitación por parte de su maestro, Sakura como siempre había hecho un excelente trabajo. Volvió a su silla y fue allí cuando él tuvo que fingir mirar hacia la página en blanco en su libreta, sólo estuvo a salvo hasta que ella pasó de largo por su lugar hasta llegar al que le pertenecía a ella.

Dos asientos atrás, al lado de su querido Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Incluso aún siendo su mejor amigo. Naruto, no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Sakura no le pertenecía y quizás nunca lo haría.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

La conocía desde que eran niños. Y se había enamorado a primera vista de ella. Desde toda la inocencia y timidez que desprendía, hasta el punto actual en el que brillaba por su determinación y su confianza.

Y siempre había estado allí para ella. Siempre al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesitara. Podía afirmar satisfecho y con gusto, que él se había vuelto su mejor amigo, y que ni siquiera Sasuke la conocía como él lo hacía. La había tenido tantas veces, y aún así, nunca había sido suya.

_I dont mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Pero no podía importarle menos. O al menos eso se decía.

Porque sin importar la distancia, sin importar la frialdad y el vacío en ese espacio en su corazón. Él la amaba. Y por lo mismo, no podía evitar rebosar de felicidad a cada oportunidad que tenía para estar con ella. E incluso si Sasuke era su novio, Naruto no dudaba ni un segundo en correr a ayudarla a todo momento, a toda hora.

Él estaba allí para ella.

Asegurándose incluso, de que Sakura no tuviera la necesidad de buscar a Sasuke, sino que fuera siempre él en quien pensara primero cuando ocupara ayuda.

Y lo había conseguido.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesnt matter anymore_

Naruto saltó a penas un centímetro al ser descubierto por Sakura. La pelirosa había volteado la mirada justo cuando él había caído embelesado en la contemplación de su ángel. Se puso nervioso y temió el que la chica pudiera darse cuenta de que había algo más oculto detrás de su mirada. Pero contrario a sus temores, ella le sonrió con cariño en sus ojos.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Aunque claro que también, habían tenido sus problemas. Y varias situaciones él había estado a punto de revelarle sus sentimientos. Pero había corrido con la buena fortuna, de que la chica era demasiado ingenua para con él y le tenía un exceso de confianza.

Ella nunca podría sospechar nada. Y eso hasta cierto punto le dolía.

Él quería que ella se diera cuenta. Su corazón lo pedía a gritos.

Pero su mente opinaba lo contrario. Además, debía ser justo consigo mismo y permitirse un chance a ser feliz. Era quizá por eso, que ahora él estaba con Hinata, llevaban a penas un mes, pero para Naruto el tiempo era algo relativo; pues se olvidaba con frecuencia del hecho ya que siempre estaba al pendiente de Sakura.

_I dont mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Él sabía además lo mucho que Sakura había sufrido para con Sasuke y quizá aún lo hacía. Tal vez era allí en donde radicaba el problema. Porque estaba consciente de que el mismo amor que él le profesaba a ella, Sakura se lo profesaba a Sasuke.

Y por eso, aún si no tenía oportunidad, él estaría allí para ella. Porque él podía entenderla.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Porque él sabía lo mucho que dolía. Y porque la amaba, no quería el que ella tuviera que sufrir lo mismo. Por eso, él estaría allí para evitar el que cayera.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa con más amplitud que la de ella, consiguiendo el que Sakura se riera un poco. Pero la conexión terminó tan pronto Sasuke le llamó a la chica. Naruto volvió la vista al frente.

Era obvio que no tenía oportunidad.

Bajó la vista y sobre su mesa encontró un pequeño trozo de papel hecho bola. Al abrirlo encontró una nota de su ángel.

_Era obvio que no tenía oportunidad._

Miró de nuevo las palabras escritas.

_¿O sí?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alguien se dió cuenta de que mi disclaimer es el mismo q el de closer? XD De ahora en adelante usaré el mismo para to2 lol

Ultimamente me ha dado por escribir songfics... no sé, creo q ando buscando inspiración aunque qizá no de la q debería, considerando mis otras 3 historias pendientes XD oh bueno, supongo q tendré q conformarme y seguir esperando por la inspiración correcta LOL

ja ne!


	2. Into the fire

Ok, para empezar. Siempre he sido una fiel fan de la pareja Joey y Pacey de Dawson's Creek, y de alguna manera Naruto y Sakura me recuerdan a ellos (aunque Pacey nunca fue terriblemente nockeado por Joey, estoy segura de que ella muchas veces quiso hacerlo XD), es por eso que la idea de este capitulo fue totalmente robada de la serie (aunque no recuerdo muy bien la escena XD), igual espero les guste...

Por otro lado, no tenía planeado hacer una continuación pero es bonito recibir peticiones de este tipo porque te anima a seguir escribiendo, mínimo sabes que hay alguien que disfruta tu trabajo, so, gracias por los reviews =D

* * *

Into the fire

Un, dos, tres, un dos, tres...

-Trata de seguir el ritmo, y uno

...dos, tres, un, dos, tres...

-No, no,no, deténganse, justo allí

Ambos hicieron como la maestra lo ordenó.

-Te dije que no sabía bailar -se quejó él sintiéndose más avergonzado que irritado, con las mejillas ensonrejidas de la verguenza

-Oh calmate, no lo estabas haciendo tan mal -le animó ella divertida

-No, los dos están mal

Naruto y Sakura giraron la vista hacia la larga figura que representaba la mujer bailarina, ella avanzó hasta ellos descansando de pie a su lado, pero su mirada era de reproche.

-Tú no tienes que guiarlo -le dijo a Sakura -él es el que debe guiarte a tí

Sakura miró a Naruto por reflejo y él le devolvió la mirada

-Déjalo que él tome el control

Se miraron a los ojos y lentamente el contacto entre los cuerpos se produjo. Su mano derecha en la ezquierda de él, mientras su izquierda descansaba sobre el hombro del muchacho. Él la ciñó de la cintura con la mano libre, resbalando sobre dicha línea en una caricia casi imperceptible. No porque ella no le sintiera, sino porque era como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí. Encajaban perfectamente el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

-Muy bien -volvió hablar la bailarina, pero la atención de los danzantes estaba puesta en un mundo alterno -ahora, comiencen de nuevo, no hay necesidad de apresurar los movimientos. Iremos despacio esta vez -les dijo

Y con la mirada sellada en la de su compañero y el cuerpo atento a las instrucciones, comenzaron a moverse justo a la indicación

Y un dos, tres, un, dos, tres...

Bailaron al compás de la música, con las sensaciones a flor de piel, podían sentir los dedos de sus manos congelarse. Por alguna extraña razón, todo era más sencillo ahora.

Bailaron y bailaron hasta que la clase terminó. Por fin habían logrado establecer un buen contacto, al menos por una vez en su tan inestable relación. Lo malo, es que habían empleado la mayor parte de la tarde en tratar de coordinar, que la noche había terminado alcanzándolos.

Y ahora ambos, descansaban en el banquillo del guardaropa del salón de baile, mientras se cambiaban los zapatos y los metían dentro de un pequeño locker.

-¿lo ves?, no fue tan difícil -le dijo Sakura cerrando la puertecilla del locker en ese momento

Naruto en su caso, sólo pudo suspirar con pesadez.

-Por el contrario, fue todo un fastidio -se quejó desde su posiciòn en el banquillo -¿De dónde sacas la idea de que a los hombres nos gusta bailar? -le preguntó sonando irritado y Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero de molestia

-Si tanto te molestaba debiste decir no y ya -le dijo, tomando su abrigo y poniéndoselo en el acto

Naruto se apresuró a imitarla y a seguirla con rapidez para evitar el que lo dejara atrás

-Es que es extraño es todo -se defendió él

La verdad era que se había imaginado algo totalmente distinto, cuando hoy en clase de matemáticas, Sakura le había dejado esa nota pidiéndole que se reuniera con él después de clases y que no le dijera nada a nadie; que había un lugar al que quería ir única y exclusivamente con él. Y, aún cuando sabía que Sakura siendo Sakura jamás le haría ese tipo de propuestas, no pudo evitar ilusionarse con la pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas por cualquier dios que estuviese en el cielo.

Y desde luego que la decepción lo embargó cuando la chica le reveló que quería asistir a clases de baile de salón y quería que él fuera su pareja. Sin embargo, Naruto siendo Naruto, se ilusionó con la idea de pasar todas las tardes en compañía de ella. Claro que eso no significaba el que le gustara.

-¿qué cosa? -cuestionó ella deteniéndose a la entrada de la escuela de baile y girándose para verle

-¿Por qué de repente quieres tomar clases de baile? -la cuestionó con ese tono de incredulidad -no te lo tomes a mal, pero esta clase de gustos femeninos nunca los has tenido

Ella se irritó por el comentario

-Perdona por no ser lo suficientemente femenina para tí -le dijo con cinismo, girándose de nuevo para volver a avanzar, bajando cada uno de los escalones con aire ofendido

-Sabes que eso no fue lo que quise decir -le dijo mientras la seguía en el bajar de escalones

Ella suspiró vencida

-Pues si realmente necesitas saberlo están ofreciendo una beca

-¿una beca?

Por alguna razón, eso no respondía por completo su confusión.

-Sí -le asintió ella con algo de fastidio por tener que explicarse -y desde que no soy tan beneficiada en el aspecto económico, pensé que era una buena opción para mí, ya sabes, hay que pagar la matrícula en dos meses

Por fin terminaron de bajar las peligrosas escaleras, quedando en la acera de la avenida principal

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Sasuke? -cuestionó él colocándose a su lado

Ella se detuvo para mirar al frente, negándose a tener que mostrarle su verguenza al rubio por lo que iba a responder

-Porque él terminaría diciendo que es más sencillo el que él me preste el dinero -se explicó

-Pues, en cierta forma lo es, sabes que yo también podría ayudarte -le dijo riendose un poco de la situación

Ella se giró para mirarle con aire reprobatorio

-Ni se te ocurra -le gruñó -quiero hacer esto por mí misma

-Bueno eso puedo entenderlo -se burló él posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y sonriendo satisfecho -siempre has sido testaruda, orgullosa, necia y terca

-¿Algo más que quieras agregar a la lista? -se quejó con sarcasmo y cinismo -Sin mencionar el hecho de que tres de las palabras que dijiste significan lo mismo

-Mmmm, nop, creo que es todo -le respondió en tono despreocupado y ella se giró mirándole de reojo como queriendo decir más te vale, pero fue entonces que él agregó en el mismo tono burlón anterior -A menos claro que entre dentro de la categoría el remarcar el hecho de que siempre quieres tener la razón y te las das de sabionda

-Eres un fastidio -se quejó ella mirándolo incrédula

-Pero igual sigues viniendo a mí -le refutó

-Arrgh -gruó -ni siquiera sé porqué lo hago, tal vez me guste ser masoquista

Él hizo acto de indignarse, colocando una mano sobre su pecho cual si le hubiera herido el corazón

-Me ofendes, sabes que no hay nadie mejor que yo para este tipo de trabajos

-Pues eso no parecía durante la primera hora que estuviste pisandome los pies -le recordó sonriendo con la misma mueca ganadora que la de él

-Fue culpa tuya -se defendió de pronto sintiendose en la necesidad de hacerlo, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado automáticamente -te dije que no sabía bailar, además -de pronto recuperó su confianza y modo seguro -no tuviste problema en subirte a mis pies -sonrió

Ella infló los cachetes molesta, siendo ahora su turno de avergonzarse

-Porque era eso o dejar que siguieras pisándome!!

-Igual no pusiste objeción alguna cuando bailamos así -volvió a sonreír satisfecho

-Bailaste -le recordó -Eras tú el que se movía y me hacías moverme contigo, ni siquiera estabas siguiendo el ritmo de la música

-Igual, no oí ninguna queja -él siguió en el plan de ganador

-¿Vas a seguir ayudándome sí o no? -y ella estaba harta de tener que discutir

-Recuérdame porqué estoy haciendo esto -le dijo en el mismo tono digno y divertido

-Porque somos amigos y harías lo que fuera por mí? -le sonrió ella con inocencia

-Eso no, dime qué gano a cambio -le exigió cruzándose de brazos

-La satisfacción de haberme hecho feliz...? -volvió a hacerle ojitos

Y el rostro de Naruto se frunció en un puchero de desaprobación

-Eres algo egoísta sabes?

-arrghh!! Olvídalo!! -se quejó cruzando la calle sin molestarse en mirarlo

-Bromeaba, bromeaba -se disculpó él corriendo tras ella, tomándola del brazo en cuanto la alcanzó del otro lado de la acera -Claro que te ayudaré -le prometió sonriendo y abrazándola por los hombros haciéndola comenzar a caminar con él -Y supongo que querrás mantenerlo en secreto

-Supones bien -aceptó ella, dejando pasar su enojo al fin

-Qué bueno, ya que mi reputación terminaría si alguien se enterara de esto -le dijo riendo

-Claro, todo va por el bien de tu reputación -se burló ella con sarcasmo

-Hey! -él se sintió ofendido de nuevo -no subestimes el poder de la popularidad

-¿Y desde cuándo eres popular?

-Oh Sakura -le sonrió como si se estuviese compadeciendo de ella -lo que sucede es que nunca has sabido apreciar mis dotes -le dijo haciendo poses mientras caminaban

-Tengo problemas de vista, gracias -se excusó con sorna

-Te dije que no miraras al sol tan directamente -le regañó él fingiendo ser su padre

-Eres imposible -se quejó ella soltando una risotada

-Pero igual te gusto -le sonrió haciéndole ojitos

-Claro, estoy que me muero por ti -le dijo ella en son de burla y él volvió a hacer acto de sentirse ofendido

-Hieres mi ego

-Con el tamaño del que lo tienes, dudo que eso sea posible -le respondió, decidiendose a abordad el autobús justo en ese momento y dejándolo atrás -te veré mañana en la escuela -se despidió

-Hasta mañana -murmuró

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que sonriera frente a ella, la verdad era que sí se había sentido herido por sus palabras. Si tan sólo ella supiera lo mucho que le gustaba...

Pero por otro lado, era Naruto después de todo, el chico que estaba decidido a jamás darse por vencido y a seguir intentando ser feliz sin importar lo mucho que le costara, y en cierta forma; un ego tan grande no podía ser herido tan fácilmente

-Sí, tienes razón -murmuró al fin con una sonrisa honesta y girándose para caminar en dirección contraria.

Mañana sería sin duda otro día lleno de posibilidades para estar con ella.

* * *

A/N: I dont care what you might think about me... if we never get down it wouldnt be a let down... jejeje, me encanta esa canción y le queda tanto al pobecito de naruto jijiji Amo a Naruto y en mi opinión personal él se merece tener todo lo que él quiera!!! ya sea Sakura, o Sasuke o Gaara, QUIEN SEA!!! XD

Read & Review Please... =D

Y sorry q el capi haya sido tan corto, trataré de esforzarme más en los siguientes


	3. Correspondido?

Como se dice que lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capi, más largito q el otro y espero más interesante, jejeje

* * *

Sentimientos no correspondidos, no tan no correspondidos.

Jueves al medio día, después del almuerzo.

Haaa... qué buen descanso, pronto sería el viernes y después el fin de semana a descansar, ésos eran los pensamientos de Naruto mientras bajaba a prisa las escaleras para reunirse con su novia, Hinata.

-Entonces está decidido

-Sí, la obra se llevará a cabo dentro exactamente dos meses, tenemos tiempo suficiente para prepararlo

La chica estaba rodeada de un grupo pequeño de amigos y al parecer discutían un tema de interés común, o eso supuso Naruto al escuchar por encima la conversación. Se acercó hasta abrazar a la chica por detrás

-Yo!, ¿qué hacen chicos? -saludó animado

-Oh Naruto kun -respondió Hinata algo sorprendida por la llegada del rubio

-Hola Hinata -le saludó él con una sonrisa cálida que terminó por ensonrejer sus mejillas

-Acabamos de escuchar que serás el protagonista en la obra -respondió un chico del grupo, tomando por sorpresa a Naruto -felicidades

-¿Cómo? -cuestionó él sin entender

-¿quién diría que tenías dotes de autor? -habló otra chica -Nos sorprendiste Naruto

-Bueno nos veremos después Hinata -y el tercero de ellos se despidió

-Sí, adiós -respondió ella luciendo ligeramente nerviosa

-Mucha suerte Naruto kun -le animaron

Y los tres chicos desaparecieron entre la multitud de alumnos que vagaban por los pasillos, dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata.

-Ok, ¿qué rayos fue todo eso? -le cuestionó él deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla directamente

-Bueno... -comenzó ella intentando obviar el tema

-Hinata -pero él le llamó la atención

-Por favor no te molestes -rogó la chica juntando las palmas de sus manos a modo de plegaria

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

-Sabes que no lo haré, sólo dime de qué se trata todo esta tontería del teatro -le dijo

-Pues, verás... -comenzó ella no muy convencida -La subdirectora Shizune san me dijo que la obra se cancelaría si no conseguíamos al actor principal -le explicó

-¿Qué sucedió con Yahiko?

-Sus padres van a mudarse de la ciudad, y eso significa que él también tendrá que hacerlo -le dijo, al tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su locker seguida del chico -Sabes lo mucho que he trabajado como directora de escena, no quiero perder la obra

-Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? -cuestionó él aún confuso

-Bueno... -comenzó a balbucear de nuevo -pues que, puede que le haya dicho a Shizune san que tú serías nuestro actor principal

-Oh, ya entiendo -aceptó -Eh? espera un minuto... -y de pronto el rompecabezas se armó en su mente -eeeehhh---?!!!!

-Por favor no te enojes, no será tan difícil -comenzó a defenderse apuradamente, haciendo gestos con las manos para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que haré tal cosa?! -pero fueron intentos vanos para el dramático de Naruto, que no paraba de pegar gritos -¡es imposible que lo haga! -le dijo -tengo pánico escénico, ¿es que no lo sabes?! -la cuestionó en pánico, sacudiéndola por los hombros

La chica hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para responder sin dudar.

-Naruto kun, sin ofender, pero nunca has dado muestras de ser penoso

-Hinata! -se quejó él

-¿Qué sucede?

Justo entonces, dos miembros más se unieron a la conversación.

-ah! Sakura chan, Sasuke

Sakura y Sasuke iban rumbo al laboratorio de física cuando escucharon los gritos descontrolados de su compañero y decidieron acercarse a ver qué pasaba.

Hinata se apuró a contestar entonces.

-Naruto kun será el protagonista de nuestra obra de este año

-¿En serio? -cuestionó Sasuke incrédulo

-Eso no es- intentó excusarse Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por la exclamación alegre y satisfecha de Sakura

-¡Eso es fantástico!

-¿ah? -el rubio la miró confundido

-¿verdad Sasuke kun? -le preguntó con la sonrisa escrita en su rostro logrando contagiar a Sasuke con la misma

-claro, por fin el dobe tendrá un modo de desahogar tanta iperactividad -asintió el moreno

-Teme Sasuke!! -se quejó Naruto

-Pero es bastante bueno para ti Naruto -y Sakura de nuevo le interrumpió

-¿Tú también Sakura chan? -se quejó en modo de lamentación

-No digo lo mismo que Sasuke kun, aunque tienes que admitir que tiene algo de razón -soltó una pequeña risilla al igual que Hinata, pero la segunda intentó esconder el gesto cuando el rubio volteo a mirarla incrédulo de que ella pensara lo mismo -pero es una buena forma de ganar puntos en la escuela, y en tu situación te viene bastante bien, bien pensado Naruto -le aplaudió

-¿puntos? -y él no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba

-Si ocupas ayuda para ensayar, sabes que puedes decirme -le dijo la pelirosa sonriendo en comprensión

Tanto ella como Sasuke aprovecharon para salir de la conversación y volver hacia su destino original

-Nos vemos después usuratonkachi -se despidió el moreno, abrazando de la cintura a su pelirosa novia

-adiós Hinata chan -se despidió Sakura

-bye bye -respondió Hinata

De nuevo tanto ella como Naruto quedaron solos en el pasillo

-Hinata, ¿a qué se refería con lo de los puntos? -le cuestionó después de unos segundos de silencio

Tiempo en el cual caviló toda la conversación en su cabeza

-Eh, no lo sabes? -la chica le miró incrédula -cualquier actividad extracurricular te dará puntos extra en tu promedio final -le dijo

-¿En serio?-ahora fue el turno de él de mirarlo sorprendido e incrédulo, para después saltar de gusto -!!!lo hubieras dicho antes!!!

-tal vez debí de haber empezado por ahí -aceptó la chica sonriendo comprensivamente

-Bien hecho Hinata! -la abrazó entonces en el impulso, levantándola del suelo

-Na,Naruto kun -logrando de nuevo el sonrojar la chica de tez de porcelana

El abrazo terminó entonces, Naruto volvió a colocar a la pequeña Hinata en la seguridad del concreto

-Será mejor que me ponga a ensayar cuanto antes, nos vemos Hinata -se despidió mientras salía corriendo

-b,bye... -respondió aún algo nerviosa pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo -naruto kun ni siquiera sabes qué obra es...

---***---***---

Estaba teniendo una buena racha de buena suerte. Desde la información de los puntos extra, Naruto no había podido dejar de sonreír por el resto de las clases, e incluso después, mientras bailaba con Sakura (como se había vuelto costumbre desde hacía unas semanas), no podía dejar de sonreír.

Llegando al punto de que Sakura incluso se sintiera frustrada por la sonrisa de bufón del rubio.

-El día de hoy estás más contento de lo usual, incluso casi te has abstuvido por completo de pisarme -le provocó

-Oh vamos Sakura chan, tienes que darme crédito -le dijo él complacido, al tiempo en que la hacía girar al ritmo de la música -he estado aprendiendo bastante bien, ¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo -aceptó ella a regañadientes, volviendo a dejarse envolver en sus brazos de a cuerdo a los pasos de la pieza -¿y?, ¿vas a decirme por qué tan feliz? -decidiendo mejor ir directo al grano

-Nada en especial, simplemente soy feliz porque tendré puntos extra -cantarruneó

-Naruto baka -le regañó ella, deteniéndose de pronto y haciendo con ello el que él se detuviera también -¿no estarás pensando en solucionar tus calificaciones sólo con la actuación?

-¿no se puede? -cuestionó él como si de pronto las palabras de Sakura no tuvieran sentido -dijiste que eso me daría puntos extra -se quejó

-claro idiota, siempre y cuando no repruebes el año -le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pero dijiste que... -intentó defenderse

Sin embargo, ella como siempre. le interrumpió

-Naruto, es lo mismo que ocurrió con Lee en el futbol ¿por qué crees que Tenten se pasó estudiando con él todo el verano? -le recordó, dejando caer con cansancio sus brazos a sus costados -si sus calificaciones no hubieran subido, lo habrían sacado del equipo

Cómo olvidarlo, aquél verano había sido terrible para Lee alegando que había perdido parte de su flor de juventud. El rubio todavía sentía nauseas de recordar aquélla época.

-¿entonces significa que fui engañado? -se lamentó haciendo un puchero

-significa que no por estar en una cosa debes descuidar la otra -le respondió ella con algo de irritación en su voz -sí tendrás los puntos extra, pero no te servirán de mucho si tus calificaciones están por los suelos -le advirtió

-Oh rayos... -se quejó frunciendo el seño

-Tranquilo ya te dije que te ayudaría -le animó ella sonriendole de nuevo y tomándolo del brazo

-¿lo dices en serio? -cuestionó él mientras los ojos le brillaban

-¿alguna vez te he mentido? -le dijo, y Naruto abrió la boca para responder pero ella le interrumpió antes de que dijera algo que se volviera su propia horca -si mencionas lo de las abejas y las flores otra vez te juro que te golpeo -le gruñó

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -aceptó él -Entonces ensayarás conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Cierto -sonrió

-¿No habrá problema con Sasuke? -cuestionó de pronto cayendo en cuenta, de que ultimamente pasaba mucho más tiempo con Sakura del que debería

Sakura por su parte volteo los ojos con fastidio

-¿por qué habría de haberlo? Somos amigos después de todo

-Claro, amigos -balbuceó Naruto molesto por ese hecho pero sin dejar que ella se diera cuenta de ello

-Además no es como que vaya a ensayar todas y cada una de las escenas -le dijo la pelirosa girándose hacia el banquillo en donde descansaba su mochila y una botella de agua

Tomó la botella y la destapó para beber de ella, el acto, ocasionó que Naruto recordara algunas escenas de su nuevo papel en la obra

-Que mal, había un par de caricias en algunas de ellas -se quejó soltando un suspiro sin ser consciente de ello

-Lo sé y es por eso que sólo te ayudaré en tu papel, no más -le dijo en son de advertencia

Naruto hizo acto de ofendido, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por los hombros

-aw Sakura chan, pero si tú misma lo dijiste -se burló -Sasuke no tendría porqué enojarse, después de todo somos amigos

Y ese comentario fue suficiente para ganarse un muy buen pisotón con el tacón del zapato de la pelirosa

-Itee! -se quejó tomando su pie con ambas manos, dando pequeños saltitos mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio -que al menos conste que fuiste tú la que me pisaste esta vez -le dijo señalándola

-baka naruto

Sakura sólo se volteó de espaldas y se vruzó de brazos en son de molestia

---***---***---

Cuarto para las 4...

Vaya, la reunión se había tomado mucho más de lo esperado, mucho, mucho más. La escuela estaba casi por completo deshabitada

-Hey Sasuke!

Sasuke salió con fastidio del salón de reunión, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó que le llamaban, giró la vista para ver a la dueña de la voz

-Karin -le saludó

La chica lucía su traje de porrista y sonreía quizá más de lo normal, avanzó rápidamente para alcanzar al chico y comenzar a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida de la escuela

-Saliste algo tarde -le dijo ella

-La reunión del consejo tomó más tiempo de lo habitual -respondió él con fastidio -Shikamaru estuvo imposible

-Escuché algo de eso -soltó una risilla -Parece que no tuvo mucha suerte con Temari -se burló

-Esa mujer va a terminar matándonos a todos, si no es que nosotros la matamos primero -advirtió él en son de burla, aunque su voz se mantuvo neutral, practicamente sin emoción alguna

-hahaha -pero fue suficiente para hacerla reír -Escuché que Naruto actuará en la obra

-Irónico no crees? -le dijo de nuevo con intención de burlarse, pero sin reír

-Aunque hay que admitir que tiene una buena manera para hablar, sin duda hará un buen trabajo -defendió ella al rubio

Y de pronto Sasuke se detuvo en medio de las escaleras para mirarla, enarcando una ceja

-¿estás enferma o algo así?

-¿por qué lo dices? -cuestionó ella confusa

-No es normal que te expreses bien de la gente

-No es cierto! -le respondió molesta, haciendo un puchero -puedo ser buena de vez en cuando

-Claro -de nuevo se burló

Y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo

-Sasuke! -se quejó ella por la actitud de él, justo cuando él la pasó de largo, Karin se apresuró entonces de nuevo a alcanzarlo -Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que me gustabas -le recordó con fastidio e incredulidad

-Por suerte que eso nunca pasó -respondió él

-Sí, creí que moriría por las miradas asesinas de Sakura -le dijo sintiendo de pronto escalofríos

-No fue tan malo -trató de negar él

-Para tí no -le refutó mirándolo con el semblante fruncido

Y fue suficiente para que él quisiera cambiar el tema. Habían llegado por fin a los lockers

-¿y cómo van las cosas con Suiguetsu?

-haa -suspiró Karin algo conmocionada -van, que ya es ganancia

-no pareces muy contenta -advirtió él

-Es que es extraño

-¿qué lo es?

-Todo -respondió elevando ligeramente los hombros -Considerando el historial que tengo en las relaciones, no es normal que alguien como él me profese tanto amor -se burló de forma dramática mientras actuaba dicha profesión

-Míralo de esta forma, la vida trata de compensarte por tu gran esfuerzo en cambiar -le dijo

y ella volteó a verlo con la expresión entre seria y molesta

-¿Te creíste tus propias palabras?

-la verdad no, mero sarcasmo -confesó él -estoy peor o igual que tú

Karin agachó la mirada pensativa y por un momento su semblante se volvió melancólico

-Te entiendo, es increíble que Sakura te haya tenido tanta paciencia

Sasuke se detuvo entonces, limitándose a guardar silencio. La reciente ausencia de sonido hizo el que la joven se percatara de que había tocado un punto crítico

-Lo siento, no quise -se apresuró a disculparse, pero él la interrumpió

-Está bien, alguien debe decírmelo de vez en cuando

-Al menos es bueno ver que lo aceptes -volvió a bromear ella, que siempre se recuperaba con facilidad de los malos ratos

-¿Cómo no podría? el dobe me lo recuerda a cada rato -se burló con cinismo

-Cuesta creer que son mejores amigos

-Ni que lo digas -aceptó él sonriendo al fin -lleva instalado en mi casa toda la semana

-¿y eso por qué? -cuestionó ella con interés

-sus padres salieron de la ciudad y prefieren dejarlo conmigo antes que dejarle en la casa solo -se rió

-cúanto amor le profesan a su hijo -inquirió ella entre burlona y sarcástica

-nah, simplemente temen que desarme la casa en su ausencia -le respondió él

-hahaha -y ella no pudo contener más la risa -tienes que admitir que están en lo cierto -le dijo entre risas -aunque dudo mucho que hubiese tenido tiempo de armar una fiesta ahora

-¿por qué lo dices? -cuestionó él confundido

-bueno con las clases de baile y todo eso -le dijo aún animada

Y de pronto algo no cuadro en la información que él tenía hasta entonces

-¿qué clases de baile?

-ya sabes -le dijo aún sonriendo en son de burla -las clases de baile a las que asiste junto con Sakura

Por un segundo el silencio se hizo

-¿qué?

Hasta que claro él preguntó y ella cayó en cuenta de lo aparentemente obvio

-No lo sabías -concluyó, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda y con la gran necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí -ella no te lo... aah bien, tengo que irme, Suiguetsu debe preguntarse en dónde estoy, adios Sasuke -le dijó aprisa, apresurándose aún más en salir de ahí

Sasuke se quedó de pie, quieto, analizando

Simplemente analizando...

Posibilidades...

---***---***---

Habían dejado de bailar por escasos quince minutos. La maestra había dicho que tomarían un pequeño descanso, después del cual comenzarían a aprender otro tipo de baile.

Por el momento los alumnos de dicha clase, descansaban conversando entre ellos o simplemente sentados relajándose en su soledad.

-¿Qué ocurre? -cuestionó la pelirosa

Naruto por su parte, permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y leventando ligeramente la punta del pie derecho en un ritmo frenético, impaciente, Sakura descansaba sentada en el banquillo justo al lado del rubio y miraba entre irritada y preocupada a su amigo

-¿cuándo será? -murmuró Naruto sin dejar de tener esa expresión entre molesta e impaciente

-¿Qué cosa? -volvió a cuestionar ella

-¿Cuándo será que nos harán bailar tango? -se quejó en modo de lamento

-Idiota -y Sakura tuvo que contener las ganas de golpearlo -¿eso es en lo único en lo que estás pensando? ¿en sexo? -se quejó levantando la voz una octava

-vaya, no tenías que ser tan directa -se quejó él como si la loca fuera ella

-compadezco a la pobre de Hinata -se quejó cruzándose de brazos a lo que Naruto sonrió divertido

-ella no se queja

-Naruto! -y ella estaba que se caía del banquillo

-qué?! estoy bromeando! -se defendió él -sabes que no le haría eso

-¿Te refieres a lastimarla o al sexo? -cuestinó con evidente interés

-la primera obviamente -afirmó divertido

-Naruto!

Y si él no hubiese estado a dos pasos de distancia, sin duda ella le habría golpeado

-Sabes que soy hombre, no puedo contener esos impulsos -se defendió -y honestamente no creo que Sasuke también pueda

-Sasuke es diferente -le refutó ella

-¿De verdad? -se burló él -tú no conoces los oscuros pensamientos de un hombre Sakura chan -le advirtió tomando asiento frente a ella en el mismo banquillo

-Pues mientras esté pensando en mí y los mantenga dentro de su cabeza no me preocuparé -le dijo con aire seguro

-¿lo ves? es lo mismo que con Hinata -sonrió con satisfacción

-Eres imposible -se quejó ella girándo los ojos

-y tú una mentirosa -le acusó él

-¿perdón? -preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida

-Aw vamos Sakura chan, ¿vas a decirme que nunca lo has pensado? -le preguntó con incredulidad

-No tengo porqué estar hablando de esto contigo -intentó terminar el tema

-Y sin embargo lo estás -le dió su sonrisa ganadora

Sakura suspiró vencida

-De acuerdo -aceptó -lo he pensado, ¿bien?

-lo sabía! -rió victorioso

-pero no en la forma sucia en la que tú lo ves -se apresuró a corregirle

-Eso es injusto, tú no sabes cómo lo veo -se quejó

-No necesito que me lo digas pàra saberlo

Naruto estaba a punto de refutar cuando la maestra apareció de nuevo en el centro del salón y comenzó a llamarlos

-Muy bien todos -los alumnos se giraron hacia la larga mujer -la siguiente balada será algo mucho más lento y con algo más de sensualidad -les dijo y la mayoría (principalmente hombres), soltaron silbidos ganadores

-Sí, de eso estaba hablando -murmuró Naruto

-Relajate, no va a ser lo que estás pensando -le dijo Sakura

-Para lo siguiente deben aprender a sentir el calor de su pareja -dijo la mujer -Este será nuestro primer paso para acercarnos al tango

-ha-ha -volvió a reír victorioso Naruto

-no tienes remedio -se quejó, pero esta vez una sonrisa se asomaba a la comisura de sus labios

La maestra siguió con su explicación

-bailaran relativamente igual, pero quiero que demuestren su cercanía con el cuerpo del otro, será practicamente un abrazo -las chicas soltaron risillas -Y sí, para aquellos hombres que están sonriendo, si habrá el choque de algunas partes, pero no se entusiasmen tanto es baile, no sexo

-Aún -murmuró Naruto entre dientes, de modo que nadie salvo él mismo pudo escucharlo

-Bien empecemos

Y las parejas se juntaron entonces, para moverse al fino hilo de la música

---***---***---

Eran las 4 en punto. Y por fin, después de un arduo trabajo en el club de teatro, Hinata podría dirigirse a descansar a su casa. Anhelaba con ansías el poder darse una buena ducha de agua caliente... Haaa

-Hasta mañana -se despidió Tenten

-Hasta mañana -respondió la chica de ojos color perla

Se dió la vuelta para avanzar en dirección hacia su casa, pero tuvo que detenerse en cuanto la figura de un joven se apareció de pronto frente a ella

-Ah! Sasuke kun -exclamó sorprendida -me diste un susto, no te ha

-Hinata -le interrumpió él con su semblante más serio de lo normal -¿sabes en dónde está Naruto?

-¿Naruto kun? -cuestionó ella, al tiempo en que un recuerdo se le vino a lamente

_***_

_Recién habían comenzado las clases de baile, cuando Naruto le comentó a Hinata sobre los planes de Sakura  
_

_-Y por eso estaré ayudándole con las clases, puedes venir si quieres, pero Sakura chan no quiere que nadie más lo sepa -le había dicho  
_

_-¿por qué? -cuestionó confusa  
_

_-realmente no estoy seguro, la razón que me dió no sonaba tan convincente después de un par de días... -le dijo rascándose la cabeza con extrañeza -Sakura quiere ganar una beca por si misma y cree que Sasuke no entendería esa necesidad -le explicó  
_

_-Ya veo_

_-¿puedo confiar en tí Hinata? -le preguntó_

_Y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al ser derretida por la mirada celeste del rubio  
_

_***_

Ella no podía traicionarlo. Después de todo, tenía un buen motivo y había sido honesto con ella, de modo que...

-Creo que dijo que iría a, a, con Iruka sensei -balbuceó -sí, dijo que iría con él -sonrió intentando sonar convincente

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada

-Hinata -le llamó, notando con facilidad el nerviosismo de la chica

-ha, hai -respondió aún sonriendo con nerviosismo y prefiriendo bajar la mirada para no ser descubierta

Él la miró detenidamente por un par de segundos sin decir nada, simplemente analizándola. A menos que la chica sintiese algo especial por Sasuke no había otra posible explicación para la reacción d la misma

-me estás mintiendo -concluyó

-!¿eh?!

Y el ser descubierta bastó para que se cayera el pobre esfuerzo de la muchacha

---***---***---

-No voy a hacerlo

La chica cruzó firmemente sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras desviaba el rostro de manera digna.

-Aw vamos Sakura chan

Mientras que el chico hacía pucheros a forma de ruego, intentando inútilmente de convencerla.

-Ya te dije que no, Sasuke me mataría si se enterara -le dijo

Naruto cayó sentado en el suelo, con el rostro lleno de frustración, siendo él ahora el que cruzada brazos y piernas en modo de indignación.

-Igual no se va a enterar, así que no sé para qué armas tanto alboroto mujer

Sakura se sintió avergonzada al tener que enfrentarse con la verdad.

-Es que ni siquiera he hecho esto con él -confesó apenada

-Pues tal vez deberías de haberlo traído a él en vez de a mí -le respondió el rubio molesto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

-Sabes que no puedo, no lo entendería -le dijo

El enojo de él se desvaneció entonces para ser reemplazado con un sentimiento de duda.

-No sé Sakura chan -le dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de confusión escrita en su rostro -Sasuke podrá ser muchas cosas pero no es un insensible

-Es sólo que... -comenzó pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta

Sakura suspiró sentándose en el suelo al lado de él. Su frase a medias sólo terminó por preocupar al rubio quien de inmediato se giró hacia ella

-¿Qué, Sakura chan?

-nada olvídalo... -respondió desviando la mirada

-No, dime -insistió él

Y la desesperación pareció apoderarse de ella, haciendo que se levantara casi de un salto

-Es tu mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo?, y es mi novio, no está bien que te hable de él, al menos no sobre estos temas -le dijo

-¿Qué temas? -cuestionó totalmente perdido

-nada -se apresuró a negar

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el tema. Se levantó de inmediato tomándola del brazo en cuanto ella hizo afán de querer marcharse.

-Sakura chan, mírame -le pidió, pero ella desviaba el rostro a cada intento de él, hasta que Naruto decidió tomar el rostro de ella con su mano -mírame -le ordenó y sus miradas quedaron selladas con la del otro -¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

¿Qué debería hacer?, se cuestionaba la pobre chica, ¿debería confiar en él?, ¿debería hablarle sobre lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos días?

-Yo...

El momento era perfecto y ella estaba por confesar...

-Muy bien, veo que hay química entre los dos

...pero el destino decidió que aún no era el momento.

La maestra se encontraba encantada por la proximidad de la pareja y la manera tan honesta en la que se miraban el uno al otro mientras se encontraban abrazados

-Oh no, no, no, no es lo que... -intentó negar Sakura, pero la bailarina volvió a interrumpir

-Palabrería, no se detengan por mí, la música comenzó a sonar desde hacer un par de minutos -les recordó y algo detrás de la mente de cada uno pareció haber reaccionado -deberían al menos terminarla

Aún así, Naruto quería terminar aquella conversación inconclusa.

-Sakura

Pero ella ya no sentía esa seguridad para hablarle.

-Está bien, no tengo problema -respondió refiriéndose al baile y dejándose envolver por los brazos del chico

-Hablaremos después -le dijo el rubio

Ella negó con la cabeza

-no, no lo haremos -le dijo intentando olvidar el tema

Fue entonces que él la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura, el brusco movimiento consiguió su objetivo al lograr que, no sólo ella terminara aferrada de él, sino que también su mirada terminara irremediablemente a la altura de la de él

-Hablaremos -le dijo él en tono conluyente

La bailarina, ajena a las palabras de ambos jovenes, volvió a dar la instrucción para comenzar el baile, feliz de que al menos una pareja tuviera verdadero interés en descubrir la pasión por la danza

-Bien!, ahora un,dos, tres... y

...uno...

Lentamente igual que antes, comenzaron a bailar al suave ritmo de la melodía, con los rostros a la altura del otro sin despegar la mirada.

...dos...

Dieron vueltas sin cesar, manteniendo siempre el contacto en sus miradas, logrando hacer que el mundo a su alrededor terminara por desaparecer.

Y terminaron con una última vuelta que los dejó abrazados el uno al cuerpo del otro...

...tres...

-No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar -La reciente voz terminó por destruír aquél mundo invisible y la realidad los golpeó cuando descubrieron al dueño de la voz -Naruto

-¡Sasuke kun! -exclamó la pelirosa ligeramente alarmada

-Hinata? -mientras Naruto miraba confundido a su pequeña novia

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban de pie a escasos metros frente a ellos. Mientras que el semblante de la chica era avergonzado y quizá hasta temeroso, el de Sasuke era severo, analizando cada aspecto del cuadro frente a él.

-Gomen, no soy buena para mentir... pero Naruto kun -se disculpó Hinata quien estaba un poco aturdida por la imagen que tenía frente a ella

-Así que te gusta bailar con las novias de otros -inquirió Sasuke en tono divertido

-Sasuke kun -Sakura intentó hablar tan sólo para ser interrumpido por el moreno

-Siguen abrazados -les recordó

-¡! -y ambos jóvenes se exaltaron al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, no había deshecho el contacto; se separaron entonces con un movimiento rápido dejando una distancia de un paso entre los dos.

-Así está mejor -concluyó Sasuke comenzando a caminar en dirección a ambos jóvenes

Naruto no tardó entonces en recupera su actitud despreocupada

-Antes de que comiences a sacar conjeturas -comenzó

-no he dicho nada que no sea cierto -le interrumpió el moreno -o quizá es que sólo te gusta bailar con la mía -inquirió mirándolo directamente en cuanto lo alcanzó, Naruto le mantuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad -seguiré la pieza a partir de aquí sino te molesta

Él apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, pero su orgullo ganó sobre sus sentimientos

-Heh! -se burló desviando la vista -En lo absoluto, ya estaba aburriendome -le dijo comenzando a caminara hacia Hinata

-Naruto kun -le llamó en cuanto llegó a ella

El rubio la tomó de la cintura obligándola a salir con él

-Vamos Hinata, aprovechemos que _teme_ vino a salvarnos la tarde y salgamos a pasear

Tanto Naruto como Hinata abandonaron el salón, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos...

El silencio se hizo por un corto momento que a Sakura se le hizo eterno, decidiendose a hablar por fin le miró entonces

-Sasuke kun yo...

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? -pero él de nuevo la interrumpió ofreciéndole su mano para bailar, una amable sonrisa se posaba en su rostro

Sakura le miró por escasos segundos, antes de dejarse envolver por la calidez que desprendía su querido novio y, sonriendo de la misma manera, tomó su mano para comenzar a bailar

-...hai

Por una parte agradecía a Kami por haberla liberado de tener que darle explicaciones a Naruto y por otra parte, hubiera preferido haber terminado aquél baile con el rubio...

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podría seguir así mucho más tiempo y que, Naruto siendo Naruto, no descansaría hasta que ella le confesara lo que esa tarde estuvo a punto de decir...

-Haa -suspiró, recargándose en el pecho de Sasuke al bailar.

Mañana, será un día interesante -se dijo

* * *

A/N: Read and review please! bueno, me basta con q lo lean XD


	4. Más cerca y más lejos

Cada vez más largo... LOL

* * *

Un poco más cerca, un tanto más lejos.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Eeeeehhhh--???!!!, ¡¡¿Terminaste con ella?!!

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

***

-¿Pero cómo?, es decir...

Ino no le hallaba sentido a nada de lo que le estaban diciendo

***

-Déjalo dobe, realmente no es tan difícil de asimilar -respondió Sasuke

Y el asombro de Naruto se convirtió en frustración

-¡cierto!, ¿por qué demonios estás tan tranquilo? -le reclamó

***

-es lo mejor -respondió Sakura con desánimo mientras guardaba unos libros en su locker

Logrando provocar la molestia de la rubia

-no, no,no, no me vengas con esas estupideces frentona

**

-déjate de juegos teme -le advirtió el rubio

Aunque Sasuke siguió sin responder

***

***

-¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?! -exigieron saber ambos rubios a sus respectivos mejores amigos

***

***

Sakura cerró con fuerza el locker, deteniéndose a suspirar antes de responderle a su enfadosa amiga

-había alguien más, ¿está bien? -le dijo con la frente recargada en la fría superficie de metal -había alguien más -repitió, como si estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí misma

***

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar por labios de su mejor amigo, así que siguió insistiendo

-¿por tu lado o por el de ella? -cuestionó

***

Ino esperó paciente a que la pelirosa respondiera, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues Sakura se giró para verla de frente al tiempo en que le decía

-Ambos, creo que, necesitábamos estar lejos, es todo -concluyó

Ino se mantuvo en silencio entonces, simplemente sintiendo pena por su mejor amiga, sin embargo, Ino nunca ha sido de las que se deprimen con facilidad y por eso

-No te preocupes Sakura -le dijo sonriendo mientras la rodeaba por los hombros, obligándola a caminar en dirección al salón de clases -hombres hay muchos, y además estoy segura de que si ambos lo decidieron todo estará bien

sakura por fin sonrió

-Tienes razón Ino

***

Por su parte Naruto se había quedado sin habla, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke continuó guardando los balones de basket sin importarle menos el si su amigo prestaba atención o no, en realidad esperaba que no lo hiciera

-Lo siento Sasuke -le dijo

Diciendo justo lo que el moreno esperaba no tener que escuchar

-Te dije que no tenía importancia -le respondió en tono frío -sólo no vuelvas a mencionarlo -le pidió aún de espaldas a él

Pero para Naruto ese lo siento, no era un siento el que hayas terminado con ella, sino un siento el que me alegre el saber que terminaste con ella. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a aclarar ese punto, aún. Primero sentía, que debía hablar con Sakura y preguntarle a ella su versión de la historia.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios entonces y se decidió a avanzar hacia su compañero

-Igual no importa teme -le dijo rodeándolo por los hombros, Sasuke lo miro algo enfadado -conozco un buen lugar donde te levantarás el ánimo

-Por eso te dije que lo dejarás en paz -le recordó Sasuke

-Tranquilo, Uzumaki Naruto se encargará de esto -se rió ampliamente

-No me digas -se quejó Sasuke -la última vez que usaste el apellido de tu madre terminé haciendo de niñera del grupo, pagando toda la cuenta y disculpándome con los guardias del lugar por que alguien quiso pasarse de listo

-Pero esta vez será diferente teme -se rió intentando ocultar su culpa

-Siempre dices lo mismo -refunfuñó el moreno -no pienso ir -declaró haciendo que el rubio se indignara

-Oh vamos Sasuke! -le rogó

-NO -declaró el moreno sin demostrar emociónalguna en su rostro

-Por favor? -le suplicó

-NO -siguió en sus labores mientras el rubio lo seguía

Naruto pensó en usar una carta diferente

-En honor a nuestra amistad

-OLVÍDALO!! -refutó de inmediato

Provocando el enojo del rubio quien se lanzó encima de él

-Teme Sasuke!!

-Usuratonkachi!!

Y pronto se enfrascaron en una pelea.

---***---***---

-Aún después de tanto tiempo no has logrado ningún avance

Había pasado toda una semana desde que Sasuke y Sakura terminasen su relación, pero el tema no había pasado a mayores, los primeros días habían sido algo incómodos; pero como ambos eran relativamente maduros no tardaron en volver a llevarse bien, o al menos eso parecía.

-Eso no es verdad, me sé la obra por completo

Por ahora, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Karin, Suiguetsu y Hinata se encontraban detrás de bastidores del teatro de la escuela. Sakura haciendo un enorme intento por lograr el que el rubio se aplicara en sus estudios, mientras que el resto arreglaban la escenografía de la obra.

-No hablaba de la obra, hablaba de tus calificaciones Naruto -le regañó Sakura

-Aw Sakura chan -se quejó él haciendo un puchero -hice lo mejor que pude y lo sabes

Sakura sacudió los hombros mirando con resignación el papel que descansaba en su mano.

-Bueno, al menos no reprobaste -notó

-¿Lo ves? -el rubio volvió a sonreír -logré un gran avance -se regodeó

-Idiota, mantenerte igual no significa un avance -le recriminó ella cruzando los brazos con fastidio

Naruto frunció el seño sintiéndose ligeramente molesto.

-Sakura chan eres muy quisquillosa -le dijo

-Y tu lenguaje también es patético -le respondió ella

-Sakura san -Esta vez fue Hinata quien intentó apaciguar los ánimos de ambos por querer discutir -yo creo que Naruto kun se ha esforzado bastante -le dijo sonriendo

-Sí, sí, así es! -exclamó Naruto orgulloso de nuevo

Sakura suspiró.

-Hinata, si sigues mimandolo de esa manera nunca crecerá -le recordó

Naruto no tardó en responder.

-Eso es cruel Sakura chan

-Ne, de nada te servirá lamentarte Naruto -le dijo Ino divertida desde su posicón sobre las escaleras, en donde estaba cociendo una manta larga de lana -Y bien Sakura, cuáles son los planes para el verano?

La pelirosa se sobresaltó un poco por el cambio de tema pero no tardó en responder.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo -le dijo

Ino casi se cae de su asiento

-¿Cómo?!, ¿no conseguiste la beca?

-Por el contrario lo hice, pero no son los únicos gastos que tengo y lo sabes -respondió sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada

Karin posò su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y sonriendo le animó

-Yo creo que te irá bastante bien -la pelirosa le miró ligeramente dubitativa, por eso Karin le aseguró -Después de todo estarás conmigo

-No estoy segura de que eso sea algo bueno -Ino no tardó en desaprovar dicho comentario y Karin tampoco tardó en responder a su provocación

-Aw lo que pasa es que estás celosa Ino

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa?!

Dejando de lado a las chicas, Naruto se sintió curioso sobre sus compañeros.

-¿Y tú que harás Shikamaru?

Shikamaru que descansa recostado sobre la banca que debía estar pintando, respondió con desgano.

-Es una molestia pero tendré que ayudar a mi viejo en la estación de policía

-¿Trabajarás para Sasuke? -cuestionó Suiguetsu divertido

-Yo no diría eso -retobó el moreno

-Jajajaja, eso sí que es gracioso -se burló Naruto

-Naruto!! -Y Sakura no tardó en reprenderlo propiciándole un buen golpe en la cabeza -deja de burlarte

-Iteee Sakura chan!! -se quejó con ambas manos en su cabeza

-Que tengas la oportunidad de pasar el verano con Hinata no significa que te burles de la suerte de otros -le dijo Ino coincidiendo con Sakura

Por su parte la aludida se sobresaltó con algo de nerviosismo

-Ano... -Eto... en realidad voy a ir a la escuela en verano -confesó

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos, incluido Naruto, pegaron el grito sin poder creerlo

-Es una escuela de arte en París, Neji kun y Kiba kun también irán -les explicó

-¿Eso es cierto? -Naruto se acercó a Hinata entonces mirándola detenidamente como queriendo confirmar lo antes dicho por ella

-Lo siento -se disculpó la joven -quería decírtelo antes, pero no quería... in, interferir con tus estudios -confesó sonrojada

Naruto sonrió ampliamente conmovido.

-Hinata -le llamó y ella le miró a los ojos sin pensarlo

Mientras Sakura observaba a ambos.

-No tienes porqué disculparte -le confesó abrazándola, y el rostro de ella se coloreó de rojo -sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo

-Naruto kun...

Ambos se veaían felices, cierto? Pensaba Sakura, mientras se sentía absorbida por la escena frente a sí, un peculiar dolor se arraigó en su pecho.

-Vaya, parece que cada quien estará por su lado -exclamó Suiguetsu sacando a la pelirosa de su trance

Karin se percató de la mirada perdida de la misma

-Sakura, ¿tú estarás bien? -le preguntó y ella le miró confundida

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sasuke me lo dijo -le confesó pero ella aún no entendía a qué se refería -trabajarás junto con él

-¡! -su corazón dió un salto entonces, y ella agachó la vista algo acongojada -eso espero -confesó, Karin rió divertida

-Tranquila, sé que podrás soportarlo

-Gracias Karin...

Justo entonces, Ino saltó llamando la atención de todos como era su costumbre

-Bien! Más vale que vayan todos a la fiesta de fin de curso está bien? -les dijo

-Claro Ino

-Que molesto -se quejó Shikamaru

---***---***---

Debió haberlo visto venir, o no? Debió percatarse del interés que la chica tenía en él, debió haberlo visto desde antes, pero... ¿realmente podría hacer algo ahora?

No tenía pensado ir a la fiesta de fin de curso, originalmente iba a ir acompañada de Sasuke, pero ahora esa posibilidad estaba lejos de cumplirse. Su relación de noviazgo había terminado después de todo, y forzarlo a ir sería un tanto más desconsiderado. Nunca le había preocupado estar sola, pues siempre había tenido a Naruto, pero ahora el chico estaba compartiendo con alguien más, alguien que era una de sus mejores amigas.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez, decidiendo que era mejor dejar de mirarse frente al espejo y dejar la búsqueda del traje perfecto para más tarde. Dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama tan pronto chocó con ésta. Cerró los ojos inhalando el aire para exhalarlo después lentamente. Aún recordaba cómo había sido todo...

Hacia exactamente tres años...

/////////

-Eh?!, te gusta alguien Hinata?!!!

Era verano y ambas chicas habían salido de la clase de natación, iban rumbo a sus casas, cuando la más tímida de ellas confesó sentir algo por alguien en particular

-Sa,sakura san... por favor no lo grites -le pidió avergonzada

Sakura sólo se rió divertida

-No te preocupes Hinata, nadie está escuchando -le aseguró sonriendo -y bien? quién es?

-Es... alguien de tu clase -confesó con timidez

-De verdad?! -dudó -no me digas que también te gusta Sasuke?! -exclamó sorprendida

-Te te equivocas!!! -se apresuró a responder

-Sólo bromeaba Hinata -se disculpó riendo -pero no creo que haya alguien rescatable de mi clase y que esté soltero aún

-Pues... -la chica dudó un instante pero tomó valor justo después de su duda -es Na, namikaze, Naruto kun

La mochila de Sakura cayó al suelo entonces...

/////////

Sakura se dió vuelta en la cama para quedar de lado con la pared en frente. Por aquél entonces, ella y Naruto llevaban tiempo sin volverse a hablar pues habían estado en primarias diferentes y no se reencontraron sino hasta el segundo año de secundaria, cuando por fin compartieron el mismo salón. Y no se habían relacionado tanto, a pesar de que sí tenían sus pequeños momentos, momentos en los que la chica había comenzado a sentir algo por el chico.

Dicho sentimiento entraba en conflicto con sus sentimientos por Sasuke, así que trató de obviarlos y de no darles importancia. Es sólo un amigo, se decía, no hay forma de que alguien tan escandaloso e infantil como él pueda gustarme, se convencía. Y sin embargo, se enamoró de él cada vez más.

Hasta aquél día, cuando Hinata le confesó sus sentimientos por él. Sakura aún no estaba lista para aceptar en voz alta lo que sentía por Naruto, así que no tenía derecho a negarle a su amiga el derecho de estar con él, cuando ella sí estaba dispuesta a luchar por ese amor con tal de recibir el cariño del rubio.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, mientras en su cabeza resonaban las voces de aquél recuerdo, cuando dos años más tarde, Hinata le pidió un nuevo favor

-"Me ayudarás Sakura san?"

-"Claro, para eso son las amigas"

No importaba cómo lo viera, había tenido un buen resultado o no? Después de todo, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke entonces, aunque en aquella época él no daba señas de corresponderle, su deseo de estar con él era más fuerte. Por eso, animada por ese pensamiento, cumplió con su deber de mejor amiga.

/////////

-Naruto

El aludido descansaba mirando a través de la ventana en lugar de estar estudiando para la prueba que tendrían la siguiente hora, se había desvelado intentando superar el nivel de Sasuke en Gears of war aunque sin éxito. De modo que el ver a Sakura caminar hacia él fue algo surrealista que le costó asimilar al principio.

-Sakura chan?

Aún más porque ella sonreía.

-Dime Naruto, qué harás saliendo de la escuela? -le preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa

-Eh? -la miró con extrañeza -no mucho en realidad

-En serio?

-Um -asintió

-Entonces, puedes ir al jardín que está detrás del aula de música en cuanto salgas, por favor? -le sonrió con mayor dulzura

-Ehh??? -él se extrañó aún más -Sakura chan estás bien? por qué debería ir all---

-NO IMPORTA SÓLO VE!!! -le gritó, impidiéndole el terminar la frase al chico

-En, entiendo, ahí estaré -respondió algo intimidado por la expresión de la chica quien de inmediato recuperó su sonrisa coqueta

-Bien, no vayas a faltar -le dijo -hasta luego -se despidió

Naruto se quedó mirandola con la expresión perdida, sin entender bien qué demonios había pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera lo averiguaría ésa misma tarde... El chico sonrió cuando ella se giró para despedirse desde la puerta de entrada y por un segundo le pareció ver que ella se había sonrojado, pero el acto terminó pronto.

Tal vez, pensaba èl, y sólo tal vez, Sakura se le declararía esa misma tarde. Naruto sonrió complacido y entusiasmado, sin duda iría sin falta...

---***---***---

Pero no había sido así. Hinata había ido en lugar de Sakura. Había hecho la declaración que el rubio había esperado de la pelirosa.

Aquella vez, Sakura prefirió llamar a Naruto antes que a Hinata, quería escucharlo mejor de sus labios que de los de ella. Ya era de noche cuando se comunicó con él.

-Naruto

-Sakura chan

-Sólo llamaba para saber qué había pasado

-....ya veo

-Y entonces... saldrás con ella?

-....

-te lo pidió no es cierto?

-...Sí, saldré con ella

-Ya veo... así que, le correspondiste...

-...aa...

-Naruto

-Um?

-Hinata es mi mejor amiga, si le haces daño... no te lo perdonaré

-...Sí, lo sé

-Bueno... hasta mañana

-Sí... hasta mañana

/////////

La pelirosa suspiró de nuevo. Igual no había mucho qué hacerle ahora, ya que para cuando Hinata le pidió la ayudara con su confesión, ella ya estaba saliendo con Sasuke (aunque ésa era otra historia a parte), y de todos modos, la situación había parecido haber salido bien

Hinata y Naruto eran felices, se dijo

¿O no?

* * *

A/N: Increíble q sta istoria aún continúe, d vdd creí q no duraría much; aunq no niego q me algra l q tnga lectrors jejeje


	5. Gustos y disgustos

Sorry por la larga demora. Ahora sí, bastante larguito y con muchos dramas. =D

Y me robé la escena de una serie, so sad =P

* * *

"Gustos y Disgustos."

Habría sido más sencillo si actualmente hubiese pagado la cuenta del internet, en lugar de gastar el dinero en videojuegos. Debía agradecer el que sus padres estuviesen ausentes o de lo contrario, estaría castigado por el resto de las vacaciones...

-Qué mala suerte

Naruto suspiró por treceava vez en ese día, un número muy grato se recordó. Hinata se había ido hacía exactamente una semana, Sasuke y Sakura, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, se encontraban en sus trabajos de verano, y él por su parte (además de Chouji y Lee), estaba atrapado en la escuela de verano.

-Sakura tenía razón, debí de haber estudiado.

Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto. Sakura. ¿Qué sentía por ella? Aún le gustaba, cierto, pero ya había superado ese sentimiento. Por ahora sólo podía pensar en Hinata, con quien había pasado los últimos meses compartiendo un montón de experiencias. Y eso nos lleva al punto número tres, el cual es el problema del principio, no tenía modo de comunicarse con ella.

-Soy un pésimo novio.

Y tal vez lo era.

-Bueno, no solucionaré nada quejándome -se dijo -ya sé!, tal vez Sasuke pueda prestarme algo de dinero...

Y se puso entonces de pie, en busca de Sasuke.

Lo encontró en el trabajo. Un restaurante de renombre había comenzado a funcionar en el puerto de Tokyo desde el inicio del verano, y debido a esto, hubo oportunidades de trabajo para un gran número de estudiantes, como los dueños eran conocidos de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke fue recomendado desde el principio para ser el supervisor en jefe durante las vacaciones.

-Sasuke! -gritó el rubio en cuanto llegó

-Ah?

Sasuke volteó a verlo entonces, confundido de encontrar al rubio en ese lugar.

-Naruto?

El rubio rió con fuerza y se apresuró a acercarse a su amigo, pero en cuanto éste se hubo girado por completo, la chica con la que estaba quedó al descubierto.

-Ah! -Naruto se exaltó al verla -Sakura...

La chica se sonrojó entonces y él no pudo evitar darse cuenta

-Te veo después -se excusó antes de entrar al restorant

-Sí -asintió el moreno, dejándola ir sin pedir más explicación.

***___***___

Ambos chicos se sentaron entonces en la parte trasera del restorant, el cual daba directo al muelle de la ciudad.

-Tsk -se quejó Sasuke mientras avanzaba hacia su compañero con dos refrescos en la mano -Siempre eliges los momentos más inoportunos para aparecer, toma -le dijo lanzándole uno de ellos.

Naruto lo atrapó sin problemas, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-he he he, gracias

-¿y?, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó el moreno, sentándose al lado de su amigo, mirando el mar frente a sí.

-Bueno, necesito que me prestes dinero -le dijo sonando algo avergonzado

-¿de nuevo? -inquierió con algo de molestia y mirándolo de reojo

-tuve que hacer algunos gastos -se quiso excusar

-sí, imagino el tipo -pero era imposible engañar a quien mejor le conocía

Naruto se molestó por esto.

-oye, si no vas a prestarme el dinero, prefiero ahorrarme el sermón de insultos -se quejó

-está bien, está bien, lo siento -se disculpó divertido mientras daba otro sorbo a la soda en su mano.

Pasó un momento el silencio.

-Ne Sasuke -Hasta que la curiosidad del rubio pudo más -¿qué fue lo que vi hace rato?

-yo hablando con Sakura, por? -respondió Sasuke sin titubear -¿creíste que nos estaríamos besando en público justo a mitad del trabajo? ya madura dobe! -le dijo entre molesto y divertido

-sí, tienes razón -se rió -pero piensas volver con ella no? -volvió a presionar

-eso era al principio -confesó

-¿al principio?

Sasuke suspiró hondo antes de responder.

-Ella no quiere volver conmigo y no la culpo, no después de lo que ocurrió antier -le explicó

-Lo siento por eso -se disculpó Naruto sabiendo con exactitud a qué incidente se refería Sasuke -no imaginé que te irías a casa de Sakura después de salir del streaper club, de otro modo te habría acompañado

-tú y tus ocurrencias. -se quejó Sasuke soltando un frustrado suspiro -Pero imaginaste bien, no fui a su casa -le confesó

-Eh'?

-al menos no directamente -le explicó

-¿qué quieres decir? -cuestionó sin tener la menor idea de a lo que se refería su compañero.

Por un momento, Sasuke se debatió entre decirle o no todo lo que había ocurrido aquella madrugada, o si por el contrario era mejor callar. Pero al final, recordándose que se trataba de Naruto, decidió que no habría problema si lo confesaba. Y vaya que quería sacárselo de la cabeza.

-Me encontré con Shion al salir y una cosa llevó a la otra... Luego, fui a ver a Sakura -concluyó dando otro sorbo al refresco

-ah, ya veo -respondió Naruto, hasta que finalmente su cerebro proceso el significado de las palabras de su compañero -eh? eeeeeehhhh-?!!

-quieres callarte, eres demasiado escandaloso! -le advirtió el moreno con gesto de enojo

-pero, qué demonios hacía Shion ahí?! -exclamó Naruto cada vez más confundido, practicamente pegando el rostro al de Sasuke, sino fuera porque este último detuvo a tiempo el rostro del chico con su mano izquierda.

-lo mismo que nosotros -le dijo con la vena del enojo formándose en su frente

-ah? -Naruto por fin dejó de forcejear

-vas a decirme que no notaste que había un "sólo para mujeres" al lado del club en el que estábamos? -cuestionó Sasuke con incredulidad y algo exhasperado por lo distraído del chico

-soy hombre, cómo quieres que me fije en esas cosas? -se excusó volviendo a tomar su lugar -yo sólo fui a ver nenas

-Bueno eso tiene sentido -aceptó el moreno desviando la mirada de su compañero

-Lo que me hace dudar de tí teme, por qué te percataste de algo así? -cuestionó volviendo a pegar su rostro con el de él

Esta vez Sasuke sólo pudo mirar hacia otro lado.

-Cállate idiota! -le dijo

-Pero entonces, ¿te acostaste con Shion? -cuestionó

-Mas o menos eso recuerdo -confesó sonando algo desinteresado del tema

Naruto volvió la vista al frente.

-¿Y Sakura lo sabe?

-No.

Por un instante el corazón del rubio latió con un sentimiento parecido al coraje, así que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para controlarse.

-Claro. ¡Por qué habrías de decírselo! -se rió -Entonces, Sasuke teme hizo una anotación! -gritó divertido

Sasuke le miró algo irritado.

-No es para tanto, sigues teniendo la ventaja al dormir con una mujer mayor -le dijo provocándolo

-ya te dije que ella abusó de mí!

-sí, claro -le dió por su lado, pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido hace dos años con aquella maestra -tampoco le has contado de eso a Hinata cierto? -le preguntó logrando cambiar el humor de su amigo en un instante

-No. -respondió clavando la vista al suelo.

-Lo sabía. -Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, cerrando los ojos por ese instante

Otro silencio se hizo.

-Ah, qué bello es ser hombre -exclamó Naruto mirando el cielo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

-Sí... -asintió el moreno haciendo lo mismo que su compañero. Pero un instante después la expresión abandonó su rostro y se levantó al fin-Ven en la tarde a mi casa, te dejaré llamarla desde allí -le dijo, apachurrando la lata

-¿En serio? ¡genial! -saltó de gusto, apachurrando la lata en su mano también aunque por accidente, pues aún tenía refresco -gracias Sasuke

-Igual te debía una -le dijo avanzando hacia la entrada -nos vemos después

-he he he. -se rió, decidiéndose a irse pero justo entonces, la pelirosa salió con una bolsa enorme de basura en su mano derecha -Ah? Sakura chan...

La chica avanzó hasta él para depositar los desperdicios en el enorme bote de basura que estaba enn la parte trasera del restorante

-Se te ve contento, Naruto -le dijo sonriendo

***___***___

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí -le dijo Naruto, empezando la conversación

Ambos se encontraban en el muelle, Sakura había terminado su turno entonces y Naruto decidió esperar a que ella saliera. La chica lo alcanzó en el barandal del muelle en que descansaba.

-¿Por qué no?, trabajo aquí recuerdas? -le dijo aún sonriendo

-Sí lo sé -se rió algo apenado

-¿Entonces? -volvió a cuestionar sin dejar de sonreír.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo para hablar.

-Mas bien, no pensé encontrarte con Sasuke, después de

-Basta Naruto -le interrumpió, volviendo débil la sonrisa que tenía -sé lo que intentas decirme y está bien, en serio -trató de convencerle, decidiendo mirar mejor el mar en lugar del rostro del chico -además, tienes que admitir que fue algo cómico, no todas las veces se puede ver a un Sasuke borracho -exclamó divertida

-Sí, es cierto -se rió él también recargándose en el barandal para ver él también ese mar azul -Ne Sakura -hasta que sus miedos volvieron a atraparlo...

-Umm?

-Vas a regresar con Sasuke? -la chica volvió a exaltarse -Te lo pidió no es cierto?

Sakura pareció pensarlo un momento antes de responder

-Bueno, pero estaba ebrio cuando lo hizo

-Sakura -volvió a presionar, decidido a no dejarla evadir el tema

-Por el momento, eso no es lo que quiero -respondió al fin -Así que supongo que no lo haré. -le dijo sonriendo satisfecha de su decisión

-¿Es porque te ha empezado a gustar alguien más? -inquirió con sospecha

-¿Eh? -y ella le miró entre extrañada y descubierta

-vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo -la animó sonriendo -sé que he estado algo distante, pero solucionamos el último altercado recuerdas?, puedes confiarme tu secreto

La chica soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo

-Aunque aprecio el gesto, te equivocas Naruto -le respondió sonriendo -Todavía tengo sentimientos por Sasuke, no sería correcto andar con alguien más

-Entonces sí hay alguien que te gusta -inquirió dando en el clavo

-¡! -Sakura se exaltó por a penas un escaso segundo y se recompuso de inmediato -Te estoy diciendo que no -le dijo sonando más segura de lo que esperó hacerlo

-hmm -él la miró como si no le creyera

Mantuvieron la vista en el otro: una molesta y el otro desconfiado, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió el modo de desviar el tema de ella.

-Y tú qué tal? -le preguntó volviendo a sonreír

-¿ah?

-Hinata voverá en tres días, ¿cierto?, debes estar ansioso -inquirió intentando provocarle

Y lo consiguió. El chico se puso rojo como tomate., aunque no por las razones que ella pensaba.

-Sí, pero aún no he podido comunicarme con ella -le dijo avergonzado

-¿ni por internet? -cuestionó incrédula

-al parecer no usan computadoras allá -se quejó entre dientes y ella sólo pudo soltar una risa

-qué triste! -se burló

-no te burles! -le dijo molesto y avergonzado

-eso explica el porqué viniste, le pediste dinero a Sasuke, verdad? -concluyó por fin -de seguro te gastaste tu mesada entera en esa nueva consola

-te equivocas, también me compre nuevos juegos -le refutó

-No tienes remedio, no sé cómo Hinata te soporta -se rió -si yo fuera ella, estaría aprovechando el tiempo con alguien más -le advirtió

Y por un segundo el corazón de Naruto se oprimió. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-espero que te equivoques... -le dijo en tono serio y la mirada triste

La chica a su lado se alarmó arrepintiéndose de sus palabras

-Oye! que era sólo una broma, anímate! -le dijo palmeándole la espalda

-Sí, tienes razón -aceptó al fin aunque no muy convencido.

Durante el último mes, las cosas no habían estado precisamente bien entre ellos dos. Hinata sospechaba los sentimientos de Naruto por Sakura y en una ocasión incluso terminaron discutiendo debido a eso. Naruto aceptó su parte de culpa en el asunto, pero había prometido dedicarse sólo a ella y lo había estado cumpliendo; de modo que su relación con Sakura había estado en pausa. Tiempo en el que la chica había vuelto a compartir momentos con Sasuke, más que nada porque ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

Las cosas parecían mejorar y por un tiempo reino la calma y la felicidad de buenos días, pero con la distancia las cosas turbaron el agua. Naruto temía en su interior el que Hinata se percatara de que le convenía estar lejos de él. Y justo ahora que estaba realmente enamorándose de ella...

* * *

-Bienvenida!

Hinata se quedó de pie completamente sorprendida mirando a su grupo de amigos que habían ido a recibirla en el aeropuerto

-Chicos! -respondió al fin sonriendo

Naruto se abalanzó hacia ella envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho, Hinata! -le dijo

-Naruto kun -ella sólo pudo sonrojarse en respuesta

-Vinimos a recibirte Hinata -le dijo Ino

-Gracias -respondió

Naruto seguía abrazando a la chica sonriendo, acariciando el rostro de la misma con su mejilla, cuando Shino se percató de la ausencia del segundo chico.

-Eh?, dónde está Kiba?

Todos reaccionaron entonces al caer en cuenta de su amigo perdido. Hinata sintió que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta

-Él... no regresará -les dijo

Y la sorpresa los abrumó a todos.

-Eeh!!!

***___***___

Más tarde ése día, las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Hinata, ayudándola a desempacar y chismeando en el proceso.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa -dijo Ino descansando sobre el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y recargando su peso en sus brazos, mientras fijaba la vista en el techo.

-Las clases empiezan mañana y él ya consiguió una beca en el extranjero, sorprendente -exclamó Sakura al lado de Ino recargada en el borde de la cama

-quién diría que ese cabeza hueca tenía talento -se burló Karin recostada boca abajo sobre la cama, mientras se pintaba las uñas

-la ceremonia de inicio será a las 6, creo que presentarán a los nuevos reclutas del equipo de futbol -les recordó Hinata sentada en la orilla de la cama al lado de Karin

-habrá nuevos reclutas a mitad del año? -preguntó sorprendida Sakura

-hay uno del que te sorprenderás -le dijo Ino con seguridad

-Osea que ya sabes quién es Ino -inquierió Karin

-Por supuesto, nada se le escapa a Ino Yamanaka -les respondió sonriendo -qué hay de ustedes?

-Bueno, yo seguiré en el grupo de teatro -dijo Hinata

-Yo no tengo más remedio que seguir en las porristas -se quejó Karin

-Vaya, pero cuánto energía tiene esta animadora -se burló Sakura

-Cállate, no puedo evitarlo después de lo que sucedió el semestre pasado -le refutó la peliroja

-Muchas cosas pasaron en ese semestre, pero en definitiva la mejor fue el que te nombraran capitana -se mofó Ino, que sabía lo mucho que karin detestaba su situación.

Aunque la chica no se dejó ser burlada por la rubia

-Claro! y en tus narices Ino -respondió con intención de provocarla

-grrr... -y dando justo en el blanco

-Tú que harás Sakura? -le preguntó Hinata intentando calmar el aire tenso recién formado

-Yo, descasaré de los clubs, recuerda que tengo que trabajar en uno fuera de la escuela -le dijo

-Es cierto! -recordó la rubia -Sigues juntando dinero para la universidad, nuestra cerebrito Haruno, la alumna ejemplar jajaja -se rió

-Ay cállate Ino -le refutó apenada inflando los cachetes

-Y qué tal estuvo tu verano con Sasuke? -le cuestionó Karin

-Así que se enteraron

-Sí, no es cosa de todos los días el que Uchiha Sasuke le ruegue a una chica para volver, y más estando ebrio -le respondió Ino -dinos qué le hiciste Sakura?

-Es complicado, y no pienso hablar de ello -respondió desviando la vista

-aw, arruinas la diversión frentona -se quejó Ino

-mejor date por vencida Ino -le dijo Karin

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo menos eso, por lo que siguió con su siguiente blanco

-y tú Hinata?

-Eh! -la aludida se sobresaltó entonces

-conociste a alguien atractivo allá? -insistió

-bueno, yo... -logrando el que la chica se avergonzara

-déjala Ino, Hinata no es como tú -le dijo la pelirosa

-Sí, es más fiel que una monja, sin importar que el novio sea Naruto -se burló

-Eso es cruel Karin -se quejó Sakura

-Pero es cierto! -la defendió la rubia -sin importar la popularidad con las chicas que tenga, Naruto sigue siendo un "dobe", verdad hinata?

-esto...

-Ino eres mala! -se rió Karin

Y de pronto todas estaban envueltas en carcajadas. Mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

El día finalmente llegó. Y pasó sin mayor preámbulo, hasta el evento de las 6pm, donde todos se habían reunido.

Las chicas se habían levantado al baño, y fue entonces que Naruto aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Sasuke.

-No sé si hice algo mal -le dijo yendo directo al grano

-¿de qué hablas? -preguntó Sasuke sin desviar la vista del frente

-Me refiero a Hinata, ha estado evitandome desde que llegó ayer -le dijo también con la vista fija en el escenario, en donde las porristas hacían su acto de inauguración

-Tal vez quiera terminar -inquirió el moreno provocando la frustración del rubio

-Teme ese no es el apoyo que estoy esperando -se quejó

-Es lo mismo que con nosotros dobe -le respondió sin perder la calma pero haciendo sonar más fuertes sus palabras -sólo estoy señalando lo obvio

La tabla rítmica terminó entonces y las porras comenzaron.

-¿Dices que es posible que le guste alguien más? -comprendió Naruto

-Puede ser, después de todo, fue lo mismo con Sakura -le respondió

-Ah? -atrayendo con ello la mirada del rubio hacia él -de qué hablas?

Sasuke giró la vista hacia él pero sin mover su cuerpo.

-la razón por la que no me aceptó de vuelta, fue porque ella estaba sintiendo algo por alguien más, aunque no me dijo por quién -le explicó y luego volvió la vista al frente

-imposible... -Naruto por su parte no daba crédito a lo que oía, después de todo Sakura se lo había negado días atrás.

-ya te lo dije, no hay diferencia entre hombres y mujeres cuando se trata de estos temas -le dijo Sasuke con aire cansado -deberías de hablar con Hinata antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le aconsejó

Naruto lo pensó entonces, clavando la vista en el suelo

-Sí, tienes razón. -Aceptó, y justo entonces regresaron las chicas -Si va a terminarme, mejor que me lo diga de una vez -dijo levantándose y tomando a Hinata del brazo en cuanto pasó junto a ella.

-Naruto kun? qué pasa? -cuestionó confusa

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura entonces, tomó el lugar que Naruto había estado ocupando. Justo entonces el equipo de fútbol hizo su aparición en el escenario, presentando a cada uno de los nuevos reclutas, y al nuevo defensa en particular.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba -exclamó Sakura que miraba el espectáculo

-Sai como defensa? -inquirió Sasuke

-Sí, no parece del tipo que trabaje en equipo -le dijo sonriendo

-Sí, eso es cierto -respondió contagiado de pronto de su sonrisa

-Aunque se lleva bastante bien con Suiguetsu, siento pena por Ino -continuó la pelirosa -lo más seguro es que pase a segundo término y lo mismo por el lado de Karin -concluyó

Ante esto último el moreno estuvo en desacuerdo.

-Nah, Karin es más independiente -señaló

-Tienes razón -se rió la chica, aceptando lo obvio

Sasuke entonces, consideró sus anteriores palabras para con Naruto, pero esta vez, para sí mismo. Respiró hondo decidiendose a hablar entonces.

-Escucha Sakura -la llamó y ella le miró enseguida -quería disculparme por lo que pasó estas vacaciones

-No, está bien -negó ella aún sin dejar de sonreír -te presioné demasiado, fue mi culpa. -trató de convencerle -Me di cuenta, de que lo nuestro terminó, pero gracias por decir que había sido a la inversa.

El chico se rió ante eso.

-No hay de qué, de cualquier forma aunque lo hubiera negado nadie me habría creído -le dijo -Yo era el que estaba ebrio después de todo

-Sí, eso también es verdad -aceptó ella divertida al recordar la escena. Suspiró entonces y su semblante se tornó suave. -Sasuke -él volteó a verla -Éramos amigos, y después novios, luego amigos y de nuevo novios... ¿qué somos ahora?

El chico lo pensó un rato, y luego sin aviso, tomó la mano de la chica en la suya.

-Sakura y Sasuke -respondió logrando el que ella sonriera.

-Tiene sentido... ¿crees que cada Sasuke tiene su Sakura? (Totalmente robado de Dawson's creek XD) -le dijo recargándose en el hombro de él

-Por su bien, espero que sí -respondió recargandose en ella

-Sí. Yo también.

Un cómodo silencio los envolvió entonces, en medio de todo ese griterió del resto de los alumnos de Konoha. De pronto, él rompió aquella quietud.

-Tal vez, algún día podamos volver. -le dijo

-Tal vez. -aceptó ella

-Ven, salgamos por algo de aire, este lugar comienza a asfixiarme -le dijo levantándose y levantándola en el acto junto con él.

-Sí, a mí también.

***___***___

Por su parte, Naruto enfrentaba su propia batalla. Tanto él como Hinata, habían salido a la oscuridad del pasillo; esta vez el chico no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Vas a explicarme ahora por qué estás tan extraña -le dijo

-Naruto kun no pasa nada -trató de negar ella

-Eso es lo que dices, pero desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa más que evadirme -se quejó él

La chica eludió la mirada de él.

-Es sólo que aún siento que no he regresado, es todo -se excusó -pasé mucho tiempo en el extranjero y quería estar con mis amigos a los que no he visto; ya sabes, hay mucho por ponerse al corriente. -sonrió

Él la miró detenidamente a los ojos

-Hinata, no sabes mentir -le dijo y ella se exaltó descubierta -dime qué es, ¿es que ya no quieres andar conmigo, es eso? -le cuestionó sonando herido, y ella se apresuró a negarlo

-¡No Naruto!, ¡no es eso!

En sus palabras no hubo mentira...

-Entonces ¡¿qué es?! -preguntó frustrado

La chica no pudo mantener por más tiempo su fachada.

-...Prometes escuchar hasta el final?, ¿sin juzgarme? -le preguntó

-¿de qué hablas? -le miró confuso

-¡sólo promételo! -le pidió como exigencia

-está bien -asintió pero aún inseguro -¿qué pasa?

Hinata sudó frío entonces, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo como habí sido antes de que andaran

-...muchas cosas pasaron desde antes de irme -empezó con dificultad, pues la voz le salió temblorosa y con un timbre de miedo poco inusual en ella -después de nuestra discusión sobre Sakura -explicó y ante esto el rubio no pudo evitar responder

-es eso lo que te preocupa? no pasó nada entre ella y yo, te lo dije, ya no me gusta -le prometió

-Naruto -le interrumpió con aire exasperado -...no es eso -respondió afligida -...escúchame por favor -le rogó

-Sí, discúlpame, prometo no volver a interrumpir -le dijo algo apenado de sus impulsos

Ella jugó con sus manos entonces, sintieno el apuro en el que estaba

-¿recuerdas que fui con Neji y Kiba? -le preguntó, y él asintió con la cabeza -Bueno, como te había dicho, Neji tuvo que regresar debido a deberes de la familia, y yo quedé a cargo de Kiba... Al principio fue algo incómodo, pero después todo fue más sencillo, especialmente porque me recordó bastante a tí, sobretodo cuando dejaste de llamar...

El corazón de Naruto dió un vuelco entonces, su cerebro elaborando una suposición

-¿qué estás tratando de decir Hinata? -le preguntó con repentino tono serio y a la vez preocupado

Ella no respondió, sino que siguió con el relato, imposibilitada de dar la cara entonces; hablando aceleradamente y mirando a todas partes excepto a él

-...nos llevamos bastante bien, congeniamos más de lo que creímos y comenzamos a pasar todo el tiempo juntos, y una noche... -su voz se ahogó y el corazón se le oprimió, aunque no más que a él -...ambos extrañábamos todo y... sin darnos cuenta...

Él la miró sin poder comprender porqué había hecho esa suposición su cabeza, pero la boca habló antes de que el cerebro razonara que estaba hablando en voz alta

-¿te acostaste con él? -le cuestionó con la mirada llena de angustia

Ella no pudo evitar el sentir la culpa envolverla y las lágrimas con ella.

-En cuanto pasó nos dimos cuenta del **terrible** error que habíamos cometido... -le dijo sin respondiendo indirectamente -prometimos olvidarlo como si nunca hubiera pasado; pero al verte hoy, tan sonriente, yo... lo siento -lloró

-Te acostaste con él -concluyó agachando la mirada que de pronto se había cargado de furia.

No quería mirarla. Y ella se acercó al fin a él

-No podía seguir ocultándotelo, tenía que decírtelo, y me arrepiento!! -le dijo, intentando tomar los razos de él -¡más de lo que imaginas!

-No... -pero él se alejó de su roce, negando al tiempo con la cabeza también

-Naruto, escúchame por favor yo -le rogó aún intentando tocarlo pero él la interrumpió

-No! -le gritó

De repente la puerta del auditorio se abrió

-Naruto...?

Sasuke y Sakura estaban de pie al lado de ellos

-...Sakura -dijo a penas en un susurro.

Sasuke notó entonces el semblante de herido del chico

-Dobe? -Naruto miró el cuadro completo entonces.

Sasuke y Sakura...

...tomados de la mano como antes.

-No! -volvió a gritar y salió corriento por la entrada principal de la escuela

-Naruto! -le llamó Hinata intentando en vano detenerlo

-Hinata, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? -le preguntó Sakura, pero la aludida no respondió, sino que salió corriendo en dirección opuesta al chico -Hinata!? -le llamó intentando seguirla

-Sakura -pero Sasuke la detuvo -Déjala sola

-pero

-déjala sola -volvió a interrumpirle -mejor volvamos adentro -le dijo

Ella agachó la vista y el corazón le latió con fuerza entonces

-perdona... -le dijo al moreno, antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia Naruto

-Sakura?!

Dejando a Sasuke en medio del pasillo.

* * *

Tató con toda la fuerza de sus piernas de alcanzar al chico por el que su corazón latía aflligido ahora. Por suerte para ella, el chico había decidido recorrer el resto del camino a su casa a pie, facilitándole el encontrarlo

-Naruto! -mas no así el conseguir que él se detuviera -Naruto espera! -le pidió en cuanto lo iba alcanzando, reduciendo su ritmo al de él

-¿qué quieres? -cuestionó él entre dientes sin detenerse y sin voltear a verla

-tienes que hablar con ella -le dijo estirando su mano hacia él mientras avanzaban, con el propósito de lograr que se detuviera y ella pudiera recobrar el aliento por tanto correr

-¿no deberías estar con Sasuke? -le cuestionó en el mismo tono de furia que antes

-¡necesitas hablar con ella! -le espetó finalmente logrando tocarle el hombro

Pero él deshizo con su brazo derecha el roce, deteniéndose de pronto y girando a verla con la mirada llena de enojo

-¡¿y eso a tí qué demonios te importa?! -le gritó

Sakura se quedó un segundo en shock, mientras su cuerpo se equilibraba al ser detenido tan bruscamente; no tardó en responderle

-soy tu amiga, ¡por supuesto que me importa! -le espetó

-Je, amiga -se burló desviando la vista, de algún modo divertido

-¿Por qué te causa gracia? -cuestionó ella sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida

-Por que la tiene... -le respondió sin más -sabes? Sasuke me lo contó -le dijo sonriendo con malicia

-Eh? -y ella le miró confundida

-Sobre que te gustaba alguien más -le dijo

-Naruto eso no es

-Mentirosa! -le interrumpió, su semblante cambiando a uno de una furiosa tristeza

-¡! -los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y su corazón se detuvo un segundo por el susto, que el chico le había causado al gritarle de aquella manera

El silencio se hizo por un breve momento

-te lo pregunté directamente y me dijiste que no había nadie más -la acusó con curioso veneno bailando en su voz

Ella al fin reaccionó, con repentino enojo también

-hey espara un momento no es lo que tú

-también me dijiste que no volverías con él -él le volvió a interrumpir

-Y no lo he hecho! -se defendió -yo sólo...

-Pero lo harás! -volvió a conseguir el interrumpirla por el tono de su voz que le causaba miedo entonces.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron entonces, Suiguetsu y Karin salieron entonces, el chico notó entonces la figura de los chicos sobre el campo de fútbol

-Hey, ése no es Naruto? -le preguntó a su acompante

-Um? -que de inmediato miró hacia los chicos

-Eh, Sakura está con él -se percató

Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba directamente a los ojos a Naruto, con la consternación y la congoja brillando en los suyos.

-¿por qué piensas eso? -cuestionó en el borde del llanto

-No trates de engañarme, lo sabes tan bien como yo -le respondió el rubio desquitando su furia en ella

Suiguetsu sltó entonces ante el tono de Naruto

-uh oh, están discutiendo, qué hacemos? nos vamos Karin? -le preguntó, pero ésta no respondió -Karin? -se dedicó a ver atenta la discusión de sus amigos, al pendiente de que algo peor sucediera.

Y tal como lo temió, así ocurrió.

-tú y Hinata...-se expresó Naruto, apretando las manos en puños -¡las dos son unas mentirosas! -le gritó

-¡Ah! -y el corazón de la chica se estrujó con tal fuerza que por poco se entrega por completo al llanto -Está bien, estás molesto -intentó negociar sonriendo angustiadamente -nada de lo que me digas ahora lo dices en serio, tú no quieres decir todo eso -dijo más tratando de convencerse a sí misma que creyendo en sus propias palabras

-¿A no? -la miró él en forma retadora -veo que sigues siendo tan estúpidamente ingenua que antes -le dijo logrando el que ella se quebrara entonces, incapaz de hablar por el shock -vuelve con Sasuke antes de que se desespere y se vaya, yo por mi parte no voy a hablar con nadie -le dijo, dando la vuelta yendose, sin importarle el dejarla sola

-Naruto... -susurró a penas dejándose caer al suelo

-Sakura! -Karin corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos

-oi, Karin! -Suiguetsu la siguió en el acto

-Naruto eso no, no es verdad... -sollozó en los brazos de su amiga

-Tranquila Sakura -quien hizo todo para consolarla -tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo es él y sabes cuándo es apropiado volver a hablar con él

Aunque sabía que eso era cierto, Sakura decidió desahogarse en ese momento, pues sentía aún el corazón oprimido por las palabras del rubio. Lo que menos quiso, fue mentirle; pero ¿cómo decirle me gustas tú, cuando él está llorando por otra?

* * *

Había dicho que no hablaría con nadie. Tampoco tenía ganas de regresar a cas. De modo que había terminado dando vueltas por el malecón, dejando que el enojo abandonara su cuerpo. Se golpeó mentalmente, una vez estuvo más tranquilo, al caer en cuenta del posible daño emocional que le había ocasionado a quien menos deseaba hacerlo, Sakura.

Suspiró vencido. Deteniéndose en el muelle en el que sabía que Hinata lo estaría esperando. Sakura tenía razón, debía hablar con ella.

-Pensé que me buscarías aquí -le dijo ella en cuanto él llegó hasta la banquita en la que ella descansaba.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Naruto no quiso reparar en ello y se sentó al lado de la jovn sin mirarla a la cara.

-No iba a venir -le dijo, con el tono aún ligeramente molesto.

La chica tembló entre nerviosismo, miedo y algo parecieo a la esperanza.

-¿Por qué viniste entonces? -le preguntó mirándolo de reojo y jugando con las manos

-No lo sé -admitió él

-Naruto yo... de verdad lo siento -le dijo con voz aguda, poniendo su mano sobre la de él

-Hinata -le habló poniendo la mano libre sobre la de ella -tú y yo terminamos -tan sólo para hacer que lo soltara

Y se puso de pie después de eso. Ella lo siguió, desesperada en el acto

-Naruto... ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? -le rogó con la voz quebrada en llanto, volviendo a intentar tomar sus manos entre las suyas

-No se trata de eso Hinata -le respondió él tomandola de las manos y alejándose de ella en el proceso. La miró al fin a los ojos. -Sé que puedo perdonarte... Pero no puedo olvidarlo... -le dijo soltándola al fin

El corazón de ella se rompió entonces, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin detenerse.

-Eso vine a decirte. -Terminó.

Y sin más se fue...

***___***___

...Por fin de regreso a casa.

-Hola

Sintió que el aliento se le atoraba en la garganta. Al ver a la pelirosa sentada en su pórtico con una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro. Aunque era obvia la tristeza que había embargado sus ojos.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas,para reunir el valor de avanzar hasta ella y sentarse a su lado.

-Hey

-¿Hablaste con Hinata? -le preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad y sin dejar de sonreír

-mm -asintió él -vengo de allá

-Ya veo... -respondió mirando al cielo entonces

Un breve silencio los envolvió entonces, Naruto de nuevo lo rompió.

-Sakura lo que dije antes -empezó, pero Sakura no le dió tiempo a continuar

-Está bien, tenías razón, no debí mentirte... no a tí al menos

-No, yo no debí preguntar algo a lo que no estabas lista a responder con la verdad

-Haces que suene como una cobarde

Él la aferró con fuerza, dejando el que ella se recargara en su cuerpo

-No te ofendas pero tienes algo de eso -se burló

-Eres un idiota

-he he he -se rió al fin contento -entonces, ¿esto significa que estamos bien? -le dijo apretando de nuevo la mano de ella en la de él

Ella suspiró con confianza

-Significa que estaremos bien -le dijo -ya verás

Naruto sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Sakura -depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de ella

Y eso sirvió para devolver el caracter de la chica a la normalidad

-Ni lo menciones! -le gruñó -pienso hacerte pagar cada una de las palabras que me dijiste.

-Me lo temía. -Se quejó él sudando frío y temiendo con seguridad cuál sería su destino

Pero por otro lado, mientras pudiera estar con ella, el resto no importaba...

...Al menos, no todavía.

* * *

A/N: Am, creo ya más cerk de un narusaku, pero todavía nos falta juar juar juar .


	6. hot xmass part1

**Debo aclarar que el siguiente capítulo contine LEMON, so dont like it? dont read it! =P**

* * *

"A very hot x-mas parte 1"

-aahh

-mnm

Sus brazos se abrazaron con fuerza por encima de sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello. Sentada sobre él carente de alguna prenda por debajo de la cintura (salvo por los calcetines rosados que llevaba puestos), sus ojos cerrados, los párpados apretándose al sentir el impulso de cada embestida. Él estaba dentro de su cavidad. Dentro de ella.

-aaaahh

Él lamió la base expuesta de su cuello hacia él, mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de la camiseta que ella traía puesta, fuertemente sosteniéndola por las caderas. Recargado sobre el borde izquierdo de la cama, sentado en el suelo y con los pantalones abajo pero aún por encima de las rodillas; impulsaba con sus manos el movimiento de la pelirosa sobre su miembro.

-aaaahh -gimió.

Los movimientos se aceleraron cada vez más al sentir el palpar que se aproximaba al éxtasis pleno, al orgasmo.

La luz de la habitación estaba aún encendida, pero salvo por ella, la casa entera se hallaba en penumbras. Sólo ellos dos se encontraban ahí.

-Na...ruto -ronroneó ella, agitada y extasiada, envuelta en el sudor que conlleva el sexo.

-Sakura -musitó él en un sonido ronco, besando con vehemencia el rostro de la chica, y subiendo y bajando las manos por debajo de la playera de ella, primero desde la base de su cintura subiendo por la espalda, hasta acariciar los pechos de ella.

-aaahh -volvió a gemir al sentir el contacto

El juego muy lejos aún de terminarse.

¿Pero cómo habían terminado en esa situación?

* * *

Un viaje al mar...

Próximamente el año llegaría a su final, y como es costumbre en nuestro grupo favorito de amigos, una fiesta se aproximaba para celebrar las fiestas del final de año. Así que, como es costumbre, uno a uno, o de a dos en dos, se fueron alistando para el evento.

-¿Por qué debería ir como tu pareja?

Aunque claro, siempre hay quienes no se la llevan tan sencillo

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en tí! -gritó molesta la rubia

Eran a penas escasas horas de la mañana cuando Sasuke ya estaba teniendo que lidear con discusiones. Reclamos más que nada por parte de no muy contenta Shion. Pero como es sabido, el Uchiha es conocido por saber mantener la compostura ante todo. (O por valerle madre las emociones de otros XD)

-Eso ya lo sé, yo tampoco tengo interés en tí -respondió con el asomo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, desde su posición en la sala de la casa de la muchacha.

El desconcierto en la chica se apoderó de su pecho por un segundo, la duda y la curiosidad la dominaron después.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, de pie frente a él.

-Estoy buscando una respuesta -le dijo

-¿Uh? ¿nani sore? -pero eso sólo avivó aún más el desconcierto.

Sasuke prosiguió.

-Y sé que el que te gusta es Naruto -declaró esta vez sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa.

-mm -Shion por su parte no pudo hacer más que apretar la mandíbula, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo.

-oh, te has puesto roja -se burló él -he tocado un punto interesante, supongo

-no es lo que piensas -negó ella entre dientes, el rojo aún en sus mejillas.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando como siempre el tener a la chica en su dominio, así que se animó a presionar un poco más.

-lo que me hace cuestionar, ¿por qué dormiste conmigo entonces? -le preguntó mirándola directamente.

Sintiéndose atrapada y en un muy mal lugar, la chica sólo pudo responder a base de vano esfuerzo.

-Una cosa como esa, ¡ya la he olvidado!

Sasuke se rió.

-la expresión en tu rostro prueba exactamente lo contrario -le dijo, provocando el que ella se atropeyara con sus palabras.

-sólo, ¿qué es lo que pretendes, Uchiha? -le reclamó, el tono molesto de nuevo en su voz

-sólo quiero que vayas como mi invitada -declaró cruzándose de brazos y dejándose descansar en el respaldo del sofá.

La duda y la curiosidad se asomaron de nuevo en ella.

-¿y eso para qué? -la venita en su frente volvía a aparecer.

-No es mi costumbre llegar solo a estas cosas es todo -respondió con aire de simpleza

La venita en la frente de ella se hizo más palpable

-No te creo -musitó

-Me creas o no, no me importa -respondió él, enseriándose poco después para soltar su propuesta -pero si realmente te gusta Naruto, estarías perdiendo una oportunidad de oro -y como lo esperó ella reaccionó acorde a la noticia -Así que, ¿qué dices?

Sintiéndose traicionada por su propio cuerpo, Shion se dió cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir negándolo, estaba enamorada de Naruto desde el verano en que se conocieron hacía ya dos años, poco antes de que el rubio se uniera con Hinata, por lo que había desistido. Pero sabiendo que el chico se encontraba libre ahora, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

* * *

-¡Eh!, ¡¿Un viaje al mar? -exclamó atónita la peliroja

Las noticias vuelan rápido y más cuando salen de los labios de una chica. Era la última clase de deportes que tendrían y por tanto el vestidor de chicas estaba hecho todo un punto de reunión femenino. Como siempre Ino, llevaba las noticias a las compañeras de su grupo.

-Hai -respondió Ino en su tono siempre animado -ya los demás chicos han confirmado el que irán

Karin por su parte la miró con algo de consternación.

-Pero ¿no es algo pronto?

-¿de qué hablas? -E Ino no pudo evitar mirarla completamente ignorante de a lo que se refería, Karin se abofeteó mentalmente

-Cuando dices que van los chicos eso incluye a Naruto, ¿cierto? -cuestionó

"Sakura chan"

Sakura, que hasta ese entonces no había tomado parte de la conversación, se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de Naruto y al instante la imagen del chico llamándola por su nombre se dibujo en su mente; lo cual provocó el que se detuviera por a penas un segundo en guardar su muda en el casillero.

-¿y qué con eso? -cuestionó Ino aún sin entender.

Karin sólo pudo suspirar, sintiéndose ligeramente exasperada.

-Ino, ¿de verdad eres tan despistada? -cuestionó -¿crees que Hinata estará bien con eso?

Los ojos de la rubia por fin se iluminaron de entendimiento, pero ni así se disolvió su ánimo

-en realidad fue idea de ella -respondió sonriente

-¿? -Esta vez Karin fue la sorprendida

La nueva respuesta por parte de la rubia, llevó a la mente de la pelirosa de nuevo la imagen del chico, junto con aquellas palabras dichas en una de tantas de sus conversaciones.

"Hace tiempo que la perdoné"

Inadvertida de sus compañeras, Sakura sonrió débilmente, algo enternecida y aliviada al mismo tiempo por aquél recuerdo.

-No me dirás que está intentando recuperarlo -musitó karin

Ino movió las manos frente a la peliroja en negativa, mientras una confiada sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-Para nada, creo que en realidad sólo quiere hacer las pases con él -le aseguró -Pero ir por su cuenta sería imposible para ella, si vamos todas, se sentirá con más valor -le explicó

Aún así, Karin no quedó tan convencida, después de todo era la más madura del grupo y solía pensar las cosas con una doble cucharada de realidad en ellas.

-Eres demasiado optimista -le dijo -sólo espero que no de un giro en la situación equivocada

Ino sonrió satisfecha, y luego se dirigió hacia quien había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

-¿Qué hay de ti Sakura?

-Um? -la chica que hasta entonces había estado en ensoñación salió de pronto sin saber a lo que se refería Ino, y no pudo hacer más que mirarla esperando saber qué responder

-Irás verdad? -pregunto ella

Oh! con que por ahí iba el asunto, pensó.

-Pues... -intentó responder alguna excusa, no estaba segura de querer presenciar el desahogo emocional de la peliazul

"Pero ya no siento nada por ella"

Mas su negativa se vió interrumpida al venírsele a la mente otro recuerdo por parte de Naruto. Aquéllas palabras y la seguridad que brillaban en ellas, de algún modo le infundió valor; y se permitió sonreír mientras respondía.

-supongo que sí

-Genial -exclamó Ino -las veré después entonces -y salió

Karin, a diferencia de Ino, pudo percatarse del hilo de pensamientos de Sakura, además de que tenía sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos del rubio.

-Ne Sakura, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Naruto?

-¿Ah? van como siempre -respondió algo confusa del pq de la pregunta -aunque no entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres Karin

-No, no importa -negó después de analizarlo un poco más -Supongo que me adelanté a los hechos -respondió mientras se adelantaba y salía del vestidor hacia el gimnasio

-¿Ah?

Y Sakura sólo la miró sin entender ni pies ni cabeza de aquella declaración.

* * *

Una vez que las chicas lo saben, no pasa mucho para que las chicas se enteren. Y hay que admitir que bajo la advertencia de alguien como Ino a no faltar, es imposible que dicha invitación se pierda. Aunque las intenciones son discretas, es normal el que cada uno tenga, por su cuenta, sus propios problemas con dicho compromiso.

-Haaaa -suspira

Y es por eso quizá que Naruto se encuentra suspirando sobre una de las bancas de la ahora abandonada cafetería (recordemos que es su costumbre saltarse una que otra clase)

-Qué hay!

-¡Aaah!

Eso claro hasta que sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por uno de los chicos de los grupos mayores, causándole el gritar por el tremendo susto provocado por el mismo, al ser golpeado por éste en la espalda sin previo aviso

-¿de nuevo con problemas? -cuestionó el joven de cabellos blancos

-¡no me asustes así! -gritó molesto el rubio

-hahaha -mientras que su compañero no pudo evitar reírse -¿qué pasa? ¿por que de tan mal humor? -cuestionó aún sonriendo

-olvídalo -musitó entre dientes

-¿eh? -y él le miró confundido al verle de tan mal humor

-no hay forma de que lo entiendas -retobó Naruto cruzándose de brazos molesto.

Dicho movimiento ocasionó el que un papel cayera al suelo, llamando la atención del chico

-Oh, reprobaste de nuevo -declaró al leer la nota roja marcada en la hoja que recogió

-¡¿cómo lo adivinaste? -exclamó sobresaltado Naruto

-porque tiraste tu examen al suelo -le respondió mostrándole el mismo

-¿Ah? -lo vio confundido -Eeehh! -alterándose al segundo después y arrebatándole a prisa el examen de las manos

-¿cuál es el problema Naruto?, es sólo un examen -le dijo

Jiraiya, era el nombre del chico y era uno de sus dos mejores amigos de la escuela (el otro era Sasuke); tenía un año más de edad que Naruto y compartía el mismo caracter despreocupado del chico. Así que, después de hacer presión en los puntos correctos, Naruto accedió a contarle lo que le ocurría.

-hahaha -se rió con fuerza Jiraiya -así que era eso, debiste decirlo antes -le dijo palmeándole la espalda

-No era para que te enteraras -le recordó sonando ligeramente irritado

Jiraiya ignoró el comentario y siguió con el tema principal.

-Pero creí que habías desistido de Sakura chan

-Haaa -suspiró el rubio con pesadez y quizá algo de tristeza -eso pensaba hacer pero...

"Naruto kun"

La imagen de la aludida se dibujó al instante en su mente en cuanto sus palabras murieron en su boca, dejándose cautivar al tiempo por la sonrisa y el brillo que había en los ojos de la chica.

-Me es imposible cuando me sonríe de esa manera -le explicó -Y para empezar, ¿de cuándo empezó a llamarme con un kun al final de mi nombre? -se interrogó ignorando al tiempo a su compañero

-mmm -lo pensó un poco Jiraiya y después rió -je, puede ser que te halla ganado interés

-¿sakura chan? -el chico le miró con incredulidad

-mmm -asintió

-muri dayo muri (imposible) -respondió con seguridad

-¿por qué tan pesimista? -se quejó Jiraiya -han pasado meses desde su relación con Sasuke, no debería de haber problema

-te equivocas, lo hay, hay un gran problema -le aseguró

-¿y cuál es?

La pregunta irritó un poco al rubio.

-Eres hombre, deberías de saber del código de hombres, no salimos con las ex de nuestros amigos -le recordó con aire digno

-hahaha -volvió a burlarse -Naruto, eres el único que sigue ese código

-¿Eh?

-Además es no salir con las novias de otros -le rectificó -pero en este caso la situación es bastante diferente, ¿no te parece?

El chico desvió la mirada completamente desesperanzado.

-Desearía que fuera tan sencillo como lo pones -respondió

-Pero es que lo es, sólo tienes que lanzarte a por ello -le aseguró el otro

Cansado de sentirse presionado le refutó con la respuesta correcta.

-Y eso lo dice el que no ha conseguido una cita con Tsunade san

-gah! -ocasionando desde luego, la irritación de su amigo y superior -¡métete en tus propios asuntos niñato!

-hai, hai -respondió con paciencia mezclada con aburrimiento, y dejando que el silencio los cubriera por un instante.

Al final, no pudo evitar hablar, buscando una esperanza

-Ne, Jiraiya

-¿nani?

-No es tan imposible, el que yo le guste, cierto? -le preguntó sin mirarlo -no es sólo mi imaginación, cierto?

-Naruto -Jiraiya sonrió -No lo sabrás hasta que lo averigues

El rubio por su parte se desesperó.

-¡¿Porque no puedes simplemente darme la respuesta?, sabes que soy malo para estas cosas -se quejó

-hahaha, no importa, todavía te queda eso -le respondió

-¿Eso? -cuestionó volteando a verlo

-hai, "eso" -asintió él sonriendo más ampliamente

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! -exclamó animado igual que su compañero

-hai hai! -asintió jiraiya

-¿qué es eso? -terminó cuestionando obviamente ignorante de lo que "eso" pudiera ser

Un par de segundos y la impaciencia de Jiraiya explotó

-...BAKA! (idiota) -le gritó al tiempo en que le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Iitteeeeeee! (duele)

* * *

No sólo los chicos pueden sentir inseguridad, y había una chica en el grupo conocida principalmente por aquél defecto.

-Hinata

La peliazul se exaltó al escuchar su nombre y por poco deja caer el objeto entre sus manos.

-Ten Ten -dijo al reconocer a la joven, quien fuera un año mayor que ella y la novia de su primo Neji

-Se te ve muy pensativa, ¿todo bien?

-sí, sólo pensaba algunas cosas -respondió, desviando involuntariamente la mirada al objeto que descansaba aún, afortunadamente, en sus manos. Atrayendo a su vez la mirada de la castaña hacia el mismo objeto.

-¿Naruto kun? -cuestionó al reconocer el motivo del regalo

-¡Ah! -se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierta

-tranquila -le dijo Tenten sonriendo -se trata de Naruto kun después de todo, sé que irá bien -le aseguró

-Eso espero, no me he atrevido a hablar con él desde entonces -le confiesa -Aunque... -los recuerdos se filtran en su mente justo entonces -No me ignora cuando me ve y me saluda, quizá no igual que antes, pero al menos, sonríe... creo, que puedo recuperar su amistad -concluye sonriendo

-Mm, no tendrás problema -asiente su compañera -¡además será en navidad! la fecha sin duda te traerá buena suerte -le asegura sonriendo -Te envidio un poco sabes?, Navidad en la playa debe ser bastante romántico -declara con algo de tristeza

Y eso atrae la curiosidad de Hinata.

-Tenten chan, no saldrás con Neji-niisan?

-Ojalá pudiera, pero debo viajar con mi familia -responde

-Lo siento

-Está bien, no todos tenemos tanta suerte -le dice intentando evitar el que se deprima por ella -por eso... -le da una pequeña palmada en el hombro -esfuérzate!

Y ante el gesto, Hinata recupera su seguridad en sí misma.

-Hai

* * *

Como es costumbre, cuando llega el final de las clases, también hay los quien prefieren descansar y dar rienda suelta a la flojera, mirar las nubes imaginando que se van con ellas todas las cosas problemáticas.

-Causan muchos problemas, todas las mujeres

Y cuando hablamos de quejarse de cosas problemáticas, no hay uno como Shikamaru. Sentado sobre el pasto y recostado contra la pared del edificio de la escuela, mira tranquilamente hacia las nubes, pareciera sin preocupación alguna.

Eso hasta que claro, aparece una de las mencionadas problemáticas.

-Ara, ara, tan pesado como siempre, Shikamaru

La chica le habla justo a escasos pasos de él y se detiene una vez que le alcanza, mirándole directamente a los ojos al posar su rostro paralelo al del chico

-Y tan entrometida como siempre Ino -responde éste

-Hmp, no me entrometería sino fueras un libro abierto -exclama digna desviando la vista de él

-¿qué se supone que significa eso? -cuestiona

-tú eres el analítico aquí, tú deberías saberlo no? -le responde ella con sorna, decidiéndose a sentarse a un lado de él pero con las piernas extendidas sobre el pasto

-no puedo negar a eso -aceptó

Animada por la confianza en la respuesta, la rubia pregunta.

-¿Es Temari?

-Es todo un problema el estar en escuelas diferentes -responde, el sí oculto en toda la oración

-Eso sucede cuando andas con una mujer mayor -le señaló

-Ino no creo que eso sólo incluya mi caso -se defendió mirando aún a las nubes -¿no te ocurrió lo mismo con Deidara?

-Deidara es pasado, además no hubo realmente nada entre él y yo -respondió ligera

-Eso dices, pero estabas muy prendada de él entonces -se rió un poco al recordar aquella época

-Shikamaru -murmuró ella con pesadez -sí que eres idiota -suspiró

-¿Por qué me atacas ahora? -le cuestionó volteando a verla

-De verdad que no te enteras -le respondió devolviéndole la mirada, aunque totalmente tranquila

-Por eso digo que me lo expliques -le dijo -las mujeres nos y se complican la vida al creer que las entendemos cuando ni siquiera nos dirijen la palabra

-ara, al menos tienes razón en que los hombres son unos tontos -se burla ella sonriente

-Ino! -le llama a modo de reclamo

Y la aludida suelta una ligera risilla, completamente extasiada en la ingenuidad del moreno.

-El que me gustaba en aquella época eras tú -responde aún sonriendo

-¡! -y la declaración lo deja completamente perplejo -Oi, ¿qué tratas de decir? -cuestiona tan pronto se recupera de la sorpresa

-Y de verdad que aún no lo pillas -se queja ella -Deidara sólo estaba apoyándome

-¿apoyándote?

-ya sabes, no es fácil ver a la persona que te gusta con alguien más -le dijo desviando la mirada al frente

-Espera -y él a penas puede seguir el hilo de la conversación

-Maa, da igual -se desespera -porque todo eso está en el pasado, ne? -le sonríe

-... -pero las palabras no salen de la boca de él

-Aunque si lo pienso bien realmente no he tenido mucha suerte en el amor -continúa ella

-¿Por qué dices eso?, estás con Sai o no? -le pregunta, por fin algo recuperado del reciente shock

-Hmmm -la chica parece pensárselo -¡Tienes razón! -responde al fin juntando sus manos que hacen un pequeño "clap" al juntarse, su sonrisa ahora es más amplia -pero ya sabes, no siempre fue así

-Eso tal vez sería porque no había chico que no te gustara -señaló él, desviando la mirada al suelo cubierto de hierba

-Qué cruel Shikamaru! -se queja ella -En realidad sólo me gustaban los chicos atractivos

-Por eso mismo lo digo, bastaba con que tuviera una linda carita para llamar tu atención -le recordó

-Pero qué poco me conoces, me alegro de haber superado lo que sentía por tí -le dijo sacándole la lengua

-Hey, no lo hagas sonar como que soy el malo aquí -se quejó él

-Hai, hai, pero supongo que en cierta parte tienes razón -aceptó ella

Desconcertándolo por completo.

-¿La tengo? -y es que había que admitirlo, nunca antes la había tenido, al menos no con Ino.

-Mm -asintió ella -al principio me gustaba mucho Sasuke, desde el segundo día en que se mudó al lado de mi casa -le explicó -Puede que no se lo haya dicho a nadie, pero él me hizo un favor entonces y a partir de ahí me gustaba cada cosa que descubría de él

-¿Un favor? Cuánta simpleza -dijo sintiéndose algo decepcionado pero sin querer entender el porqué -¿y?, ¿por qué dejó de gustarte?

-Sakura

-ah?

-A Sasuke, le gustaba Sakura -le explicó, doblando las piernas para abrazarlas con sus brazos -Para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero él sólo me vió como una amiga, una amiga que podía presentarle a la chica que le gustaba. Aunque no dejo de pensar que tal vez habría tenido esperanza si a Sakura no le hubiese gustado Sasuke, pero eso era pedir un imposible, cierto? -cuestionó sonando algo nostálgica

Eso provocó un ligero sonroje en las mejillas del chico, cuyo nerviosismo volvió a dominarlo.

-y, cuándo fue que...?

-Ara! -exclamó contenta interrumpiéndolo al notar la expresión que tenía su rostro -¿Puede ser que tengas curiosidad de saber cuándo me gustaste?

-¡No quise decir eso tonta! -se apresuró a responder

-Shikamaru qué decencia -se burló

-¡Te digo que no es eso! -volvió a refutar

-Bueno la verdad, es que hubo otra persona que me gustó antes que tú, o tal vez lo más correcto sería decir al mismo tiempo -le dijo

-¿cómo al mismo tiempo?

-Pues, creo que a decir verdad, tú me gustabas desde que éramos niños -confesó

-¡! -tomándolo de nuevo por sorpresa

-Pero es difícil darse cuenta cuando se es tan familiar supongo -explicó

-puedo preguntar, quién fue la otra persona? -cuestionó de pronto con gran interés

-Claro -aceptó -pero por favor no te asustes

-ah?, por qué debería? -le miró confundido

-luego no digas que no te lo advertí -le dijo -La otra persona de la que me enamoré fue...

-...

* * *

-Achú -estornudó el rubio interrumpiéndose en su andar por el pasillo

-Salud -respondió su compañero a su lado -¿pescaste un resfriado?

-Nah, alguien debe hablar de mí, tal vez Sakura chan -respondió sonriente

-No tienes tanta suerte -le dijo Jiraiya

-¡Tú estás en las mismas condiciones que yo! -le refutó

Jiraiya hizo caso omiso de la acusación y fue directo al grano con el tema que venía discutiendo.

-Pero entonces, ¿vas a ir o no?

-Haaa -suspiró antes de cobrar valor -sí, por qué no? no lo descubriré hasta no investigarlo cierto?

-Así se habla -le animó

-Nee Jiraiya, ¿harás lo mismo con Tsunade neechan? -le cuestionó mientras comenzaban a andar de nuevo

-¿Y tú qué crees? -respondió él como a quien le preguntan si efectivamente el cielo es azul...

* * *

-Bromeas verdad?, cómo? Naruto?

Por su parte un incrédulo Shikamaru se atropellaba con sus propias palabras.

-hahaha, supuse que tendrías esa reacción, por eso te lo advertí -se rió ella

-Pero es Naruto de quién estamos hablando -volvió a recalcar

-Precisamente por eso -refutó ella de pronto sintiéndose molesta -Shikamaru, eres su amigo o no?, estoy segura que lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber por qué es tan atractivo para las chicas?

Ante la declaración, el chico se controló asintiendo, desde luego que lo sabía, e Ino tenía razón en ello.

-Es uno de los pocos que va en serio -declaró

-No sólo eso, sabe cómo tratar a una chica. No te imaginas el apoyo que fue para mí -le dijo, la ensoñación de pronto brillando ligeramente en sus pupilas

-Supongo que no fuiste de su tipo -declaró

-Eso es muy rudo, soy el tipo de cualquiera -aseguró ella con confianza

-Claro -le dió por su lado

-El caso fue que, Hinata se me adelantó -confesó algo divertida -Y para cuando descubrí mis sentimientos por tí, tú ya andabas detrás de Temari, o ella detrás de ti, no me importa -refutó antes de que él pudiera negarlo -el punto es que estabas fuera de mi alcance.

-Se puede decir que en tu caso la cuarta fue la vencida -le dijo después de analizarlo.

-En realidad consideró que fue la primera, ya que realmente nunca he sido rechazada. -declaró -Además, Sai me buscó a mí y no al revés, para variar eso fue más que bueno. Fue perfecto.

La sonrisa satisfecha y feliz en el rostro de la chica, era sin duda prueba de la verdad de sus palabras; y aunque eso causara un ligero dolor en el corazón del moreno, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló a la vez en sus labios.

-Me da gusto por ti Ino

-verdad? -asintió ella -Descuida, sea cual sea el problema con Temari sé que todo estará bien, porque realmente la quieres o no? .le aseguró con una palpada en el hombro -Esfuérzate

Shikamaru miró directamente a Ino y sus propios sentimientos comenzaron a fluir, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Sai a lo lejos lo previno.

-Ino!

La aludida giró inmediatamente en la dirección de la voz

-Ah! darling! -y saltó animada al verlo, se giró hacia Shikamaru para despedirse antes de ir en dirección a Sai -ja, matta ne Shikamaru!

El chico sólo pudo sonreír mientras la veía dirigirse hacia otro que no era él.

-De verdad -dijo, antes de volver la vista a las nubes -Las mujeres traen muchos problemas -declaró

Sin tan sólo Ino supiera que el problema con Temari era precisamente por los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Pero claro, algunas cosas es mejor callarlas, antes de que se vuelvan demasiado...

...problemáticas.

* * *

Y Finalmente a la noche. Después de que la noticia se reveló, la invitación se hizo y la respuesta se entregó; sólo restó esperar a que terminaran de pasar los días para la fecha prometida, justo después del final de curso.

_I'm used to opening my own doors and splitting the checks_  
_He introduced me, was always just a friend_

Sentada en el banquillo del tocador y mirando su reflejo en él, Sakura da los últimos detalles al listón rojo que lleva en el cabello adornando una pequeña trenza de lado.

Está nerviosa, por todo lo que pueda pasar en aquella celebración en la playa, nerviosa, por todo lo que esa noche pueda significar. Sumergida está en sus pensamientos, que no ve la figura de la muchacha que se asoma por la puesta de la habitación hasta que la misma hace alarde de su presencia.

_I bought a new dress, he never noticed_  
_Always falling for these bad boys, such a challenge_

-¿Estás lista? -le pregunta

-¡Tsunade! -exclama Sakura al reconocerle.

_I'm getting tired, of cleaning up after them_  
_I think I'm ready to be a woman_

La chica avanza al interior de la habitación dirigiéndose con apuro y asombro hacia la pelirosa

-Wow!, pero mírate! -le dice sin poder dejar de mirarla, Sakura se levanta y da una vuelta sobre sí misma para que Tsunade vea el atuendo completo -estás bellízima! -le dice, la última palabra en italiano

-gracias, aunque no tanto como tú -sonríe apenada

_Oh love, I think I'm ready_  
_Ready for it_

El vestido de la rubia muestra un escote al frente, el cual muestra sus atributos y por el momento ella cree que se refiere a la diferencia de complexiones.

-aw, tranquila ya crecerán -le asegura

Una ligera irritación recorre el cuerpo de la pelirosa al entender lo que ha pensado su compañera, pero se desvanece tan pronto como llega

-No hablaba de... argh no importa

Absorta en sus propios pensamientos, Tsunade la interroga, mientras arregla el moño de las cintas del vestido de Sakura

-Y? se lo dirás esta noche?

-Si todo sale bien -responde ella canturreando mirando su reflejo en el espejo

-Claro que saldrá bien, no tienes por qué dudarlo -le asegura

_You were such a surprise_  
_An unexpected gift_  
_Said I was pretty, and I believed it_  
_Not really used to all this attention_

No muy satisfecha con la atención concentrada en ella, la chica voltea la pregunta

-¿Qué hay de ti Tsunade?

La rubia suelta un suspiro lleno de seguridad y satisfacción

-Jiraiya es más fácil de digerir, así que no te preocupes, sal y da todo de ti, yo estaré bien -le responde -Pero si ocupas la casa, sólo avísame y no te molestaré -le asegura con la mirada haciendo alarde a un doble sentido

-Tsunade! -le regaña

-qué?, es una posibilidad como todo en la vida -se defiende en tono burlón -Ánimo!

-Eres terrible, pero gracias

-No hay de qué pequeña -la abraza -ahora vete o se te hará tarde

-Sí

_Told myself I don't deserve you_  
_And this is just a phase_  
_Could I get used to, being loved the right way? _  
_I wanna argue, but there is nothing to say_

Con el nerviosismo de su confesión a flor de piel, la sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios y la mirada llena de ensoñación, Sakura se dirige al punto de encuentro, la casa de playa de la familia Yamanaka. Segura de encontrar ahí a la persona por la que su corazón ha estado palpitando más aprisa, y aún más segura de que él le espera también.

_Oh love, I think I'm ready_  
_Ready for it_  
_Ready for it_  
_Oh love, I think I'm ready_

Camina a paso lento por las calles, saboreando en el aire lo prometedora que resulta esta noche, mirando de vez en vez hacia las estrellas no puede evitar el sonreír. Correr a prisa por instantes, como una pequeña niña que juega feliz persiguiendo una mariposa. Sólo que en su caso es una persona a la que persigue. Una maravillosa persona se dice.

_Cuz you send me flowers, when there's no occasion_  
_Yeah we talk for hours, you still wanna listen_  
_Won't hold it against me if I just need you to hold me tonight_

Porque recuerda cada uno de los momentos que ha compartido por él, que siempre ha estado para ella y que no necesita una razón para tratarla especial, pues siempre lo hace. Finalmente llega al boulevard junto a la playa, el cual la llevará sin problemas a su destino.

_My mother always told me that you'd show up one day_  
_So scared to feel this way but love, I think I'm ready_  
_Ready for it_  
_Ready for it_

Divisa a la distancia una fogata prendida sobre las arenas de la playa y algunas figuras moviéndose en torno a esta. La casa está a la vista y su corazón comienza a acelerarse, mientras que las mariposas escapan libres y revolotean en su estómago. Cada vez más cerca.

_Oh love, I think I'm ready_  
_Ready for it_  
_Ready for it_

-Konbawa (buenas tardes) -saluda sonriente escaneando con la mirada a su alrededor buscándolo, la sonrisa en su lugar.

Por el momento sólo Ino, Karin Suiguetsu y Shikamaru se encuentran allí, y todos le responden.

-"No importa" -se dice -"Ya llegará"

-Sakura chan

Voltea a sus espaldas, de donde la voz proviene, y sabe con certeza la identidad de la persona, pues sólo hay alguien que la llama así

_Oh love, I think I'm ready _

Y justo entonces, él está justo frente a ella.

* * *

A/N: Creo que mi ánimo subió =D


	7. hot xmass part2

_Because of all that she meants to me_, tiene un peq gran problema...la autora (osease mi) está sksa de ideas XD, so-podrían compartirme algunas de las suyas =P.

* * *

**"x-mass hot II"**

-¡Hey Sakura chan!

La sobresalta no sólo el sonido de la voz, con el característico tono jovial y alegre en que pronuncia su nombre, sino lo cerca que se escucha de ella aquella voz. Se dió la vuelta casi por instinto y quedó cara a cara frente al hermoso chico que estaba esperando. Allí en toda su gloria, según su opinión, se erguía Naruto vistiendo un pantalón azul de mezclilla y un suéter holgado negro con sus característicos convers del mismo tono; se ve fresco como es su estilo pero elegante al mismo tiempo y para sorpresa de Sakura al parecer se había pasado el cepillo por sus mechones rubios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al terminar de mirarlo y ver el cuadro completo.

-Naruto -murmuró como respuesta

El chico se acercó aún más a ella y fue entonces cuando notó al chico con el que venía acompañado, Sai

-Hola Sakura -le saludó y ella le sonrió en respuesta -Si me disculpan iré con Ino

-Sí adelante -respondió Sakura dejándolos de lado -"qué suerte tiene Ino" -no pudo evitar pensar, pero sus pensamientos no llegaron a más pues Naruto le habló en seguida

-No estaba seguro de si ibas a venir -le sonrió con nerviosismo -Fue bueno darme una vuelta -inquirió mirando en derredor a sí, viendo como lentamente llegaban más y más invitados

Sakura le sonrió en respuesta pero entonces notó el mensaje indirecto en sus palabras

-¿Darte una vuelta? ¿No vas a quedarte? -le preguntó confundida

El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenada

-Aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo -le dijo -aún no termino con los encargos que me dejaron mis padres; debo regresar antes de las doce -se excusó

-Pero creí que no regresarían sino hasta dentro de tres días -le refutó ella, sintiendose decepcionada de que su soñada noche fuera a arruinarse de esa manera

-Ése había sido el plan, pero al parecer mi mamá no toleró la idea de no pasar navidad con su hijo favorito -le explicó

Sakura levantó una ceja

-Eres el único hijo que tienen Naruto

-Sí, ése es el punto -se rió con orgullo y ella sólo pudo suspirar resignada

-Vaya... y yo que esperaba compartir la navidad contigo -se quejó

-Lo siento

-Está bien supongo, después de todo no ves mucho a tus padres por su trabajo, es sólo que... bueno... -sus palabras se ahogaron, temerosas de salir de sus labios y ser rechazadas por el rubio. Agachó la mirada intentando ocultar su expresión del chico, pero Naruto fue más rápido.

Él tampoco había pensado en ir a la fiesta de navidad en la playa de Ino (como la chica misma le había apodado), estaba seguro de que no tendría caso tentarse cuando sabía que no podría irse con la peli rosa a casa, (especialmente porque sus padres llegarían ese día y no podría quedarse); pero así fuera sólo unos segundos él no podía evitar el querer verla, incluso si eso significaba el tener que separarse al final y perderse la oportunidad de compartir la Navidad con ella.

Además, por otro lado y como Jiraiya le había dicho...

_"¿Qué tal si tienes una oportunidad?"_

Tenía que considerarlo, no lo podía pasar por alto, esta vez no. Y menos aún al ver la reacción de la chica de sus sueños ante la desilusión de saber que no podrían estar juntos para las doce campanadas. Sus ojos brillaron con coraje y determinación, y una vez que se encendían de esa manera no había interruptor que pudiera apagarlos. Cerró las manos en puños y pasó saliva preparándose para lo que diría a continuación._  
_

-Nee Sakura chan -le habló y ella le dedicó una mirada -aparte de esta fiesta no tienes otro compromiso cierto?

-Eso es obvio Naruto -respondió ella con sarcasmo

Pero aún así el rubio no se echó para atrás.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te parecería pasar la Navidad conmigo? -le espetó, Sakura lo miró molesta creyendo que él estaba jugando con ella

-Pero si acabas de decir que tienes que irte

-Me refería a que vinieras a mi casa -se apresuró a explicarle tan pronto entendió lo que la chica había pensado -no te importará pasarla con mi familia ¿o si? -inquirió

Por un segundo su corazón dejó de latir. Un segundo en el que su mente se iluminó con la idea de pasar la noche juntos y tuvo que recriminarse por saltar a las imágenes con las que soñaba siempre tan pronto se iba a dormir. Ya un tanto más recompuesta cuestionó:

-¿No habrá problema?

-Para nada -respondió él sonriendo -al contrario se pondrán felices al verte -le aseguró y ella le creyó al instante -Ah! y no te preocupes por lo demás; nos quedaremos lo suficiente para no defraudar a Ino

Sakura no pudo evitar el sonreír. No tenía nada de malo después de todo, quizá no sería como pasar Navidad a solas, pero sería mejor si el resto de sus amigos no estuvieran y conociendo a los padres de Naruto, sin duda les permitirían estar un rato a solas, un rato que ella aprovecharía para confesarse. Su corazón volvió a detenerse un segundo al pensarlo y ya sin esfuerzo asintió a la propuesta.

-De acuerdo, iré -le dijo

Naruto estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría. A solas con ella (bueno, y con sus padres también), no habría forma de que las cosas salieran mal.

-Narutooooo!

Justo entonces una rubia familiar saltó hacia el chico por la espalda de éste, aferrándolo en un fuerte abrazo que terminó dejando a la chica colgándose de su cuello

-Aah! -gritó el rubio al sentirla tan de repente -¿Shion? -cuestionó entre confunso y sorprendido de verla

-Ha pasado mucho desde la vez que nos vimos -le respondió ésta -ya te extrañaba -y en su última frase se aferró con más fuerza

-Oye, me estás asfixiando -se quejó a duras penas el pobre chico

Para su fortuna, y para la de Sakura también, Shion se soltó al percatarse del problema

-Ah! perdona! -se disculpó, mientras el otro volvía a respirar normalmente

-Está bien -le dijo ya una vez recompuesto -sí que es una sorpresa verte aquí, te ves linda -le sonrió contagiándole a ella también la expresión sumado a un pequeño sonroje en sus mejillas

Sakura por su parte apretaba la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, no sólo por el piropo sino porque el rubio se había olvidado de hacerle uno a ella también.

-Gracias. -respondió Shion -Vine con Sasuke

-¡! -Ante esto, tanto Sakura como Naruto se quedaron por demás sorprendidos

-Ahora mismo fue a estacionar el coche -le explicó, señalando en dirección hacia la acera en donde se encontraba el moreno, dicho gesto hizo que girara su cuerpo hasta percatarse de la otra chica -Oh! Hola Sakura -le saludó sonriente

-Hola Shion, cuánto sin verte -respondió la pelirosa sintiéndose en la necesidad de finjir alegría -"Vaya, hasta que me notas" -se quejó mentalmente

Por su parte Naruto estaba algo contrariado por lo que acababa de escuchar, recordaba la pequeña confesión de Sasuke sobre lo que había pasado con la rubia y tenía grandes sospechas de que el moreno pretendía que volviera a pasar lo mismo esa noche. Una vez podía entenderlo, por ambos chicos no sólo por Sasuke (además de las condiciones en las que sucedió), pero dos y premeditadas era algo que no veía tan bien y mucho menos tolerarlo; despué de todo quería demasiado a Shion como quien quiere a una hermana pequeña y desde luego que no quería que nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Sasuke, jugara con ella.

-Nee, Shion, no irás en serio con lo de Sasuke, ¿o si? -quiso saber antes de reclamar cualquier cosa, conocía a Shion y lo que menos quería era incomodarla

La chica por su parte se sintió contenta con provocar el interés y la preocupación del rubio, después de todo eso era lo que buscaba.

-¿Por qué, sientes celos o algo así? -le preguntó juguetonamente

-Eh no... -intentó negar él pero al instante Shion lo interrumpió volviéndose a abrazar de él, esta vez por el torso.

-Haberlo dicho antes Naruto, habría venido contigo sin dudarlo -le dijo en un tono alegre excesivo, Sakura volvió a echar humos

-No lo decía por eso Shion -le respondió, aceptando el abrazo de la chica sin aparentar molestia

Shion esbozó un pequeño puchero

-Ya sé, quieres más a Sasuke que a mí -declaró -es de él de quien sientes celos, ¿verdad? -inquirió, para este punto Sakura ya no veía motivo en estar enfadada, los dos parecían más familiares que novios en sí

-Tampoco lo decía por eso -se quejó Naruto sintiendo que una gotita de sudor le resbala por la frente

-¡Osea que es cierto! -se exaltó la rubia soltándose de pronto para dar más dramatismo a sus palabras -¡Quieres más a Sasuke que a mí! -acusó señalándolo con el dedo

-¡No he dicho eso! -gruñó Naruto que para nada se sentía atraído por Sasuke, al menos ya no como cuando eran niños

-humm. -Shion pareció evaluarlo por un rato, después del cual se cruzó de brazos y simplemente bufó -Sigues igual de tonto

-¡Oye!/¡Hey dobe!

Naruto se quejó al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke le llamaba, acababa de llegar hasta donde estaban

-Sasuke kun/ Teme! -le saludaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Oh, hola Sakura -le sonrió a la aludida con ternura, pero a la vez con la suficiente indiferencia para no dar a entender otras cosas

-"Otro que tarda en enterarse que estoy aquí" -murmuró para sí Sakura, sintiéndose cada vez más desanimada

Por su parte Naruto había recobrado la seriedad en su rostro de había unos minutos antes de que Shion le provocara, si la chica no iba a decirle nada al menos le preguntaría directamente a su mejor amigo. Lo tomó del brazo jalándolo discretamente para alejarlo de las chicas, que comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, y fue directo al grano.

-Nee teme, ¿puedes decirme el significado de todo esto?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, entre confundido porque su amigo hubiese reaccionado tan pronto y por el hecho de que a pesar de los años de conocerse Naruto se sentía con derecho de pedirle explicaciones a Sasuke, cosa que nunca le había gustado al chico hacer.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? -retobó en tono sarcástico y eso rompió las primeras cuerdas de paciencia del rubio.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! -le espetó

-¿Y por qué no? -cuestionó el moreno en tono calmado

-Pues... -Por un segundo Sasuke lo había atrapado, no tenía muy clara realmente la razón del porqué -¡porque se trata de Shion! ¿qué pasará si Sakura chan se entera de lo que sucedió con ella? -quiso desviar el tema, aunque por otro lado quería asegurarse de que el moreno ya hubiese superado a la misma, en parte para seguridad de la rubia y en otra parte para seguridad de sí mismo al intentar algo con la pelirosa

-No es que importe usuratonkachi, Sakura y yo ya no somos novios -le recordó, soltándose del agarre de su compañero -A menos claro que lo digas por Shion, ¿es que acaso te gusta? -inquirió

-... -y la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no tanto por la aludida, sino porque por un instante sintió que la chica sobre la que le cuestionaba no era otra mas que Sakura, y en cierto modo aún se sentía algo culpable

-¿Y bien? -insitió Sasuke

-Sólo me preocupa porque es amiga mía -se excusó desviando la vista y Sasuke sonrió complacido al descubrir que aún podía ver a través de él, era obvio que la primera reacción fue por Sakura en vez de por Shion, y la segunda por ambas

-Hn, mira que se está poniendo más interesante de lo que creí que sería -se burló llamándo de nuevo la atención del rubio

-¿Qué estás tramando? -quiso saber

-Ya te lo dije, es bastante obvio. -le espetó y caminó de regreso hacia su compañera -Dedúcelo si es que eres tan inteligente

Naruto se quedó plantado en el lugar que ocupaba en la arena, sintiéndose de pronto desolado. Conocía a Sasuke y sabía bien que había más de una advertencia en sus palabras, pero hasta entonces le era muy difícil el descifrarlas, en especial porque se sentía inseguro. Bueno, al menos algo daba por hecho, Sasuke no estaba jugando con respecto a Shion y eso de algún modo lo tranquilizó.

-Shion -le habló el moreno interrumpiendo la conversación de ella con Sakura

Ella le miró expectante

-Vámonos -le dijo y al instante la chica sonrió volviéndose hacia el rubio antes de salir del brazo de Sasuke

-Te veo al ratito Naruto -le dijo coquetonamente

El chico sólo la miró con ternura y algo de pesar escritos en su rostro. Sakura lo miraba detenidamente con la misma expresión triste en sus orbes aguamarina. Hasta cierto punto podía entender los sentimientos que estaba experimentando el chico en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia él cuando alguien más se lo impidió.

-¿Naruto kun? -le llamó una voz suave y dulce al hablar, el aludido se giró hacia ella

-¡Hinata! -le hablo al reconocerla

-Qué gusto de verte -expresó la chica

Mientras que Sakura no pudo evitar el volver a sentirse excluida

-"Adiós a mi noche especial" -pensó y se giró en dirección opuesta, caminando a la improvisada recepción para buscar a sus amigos -"Bueno, en realidad aún no termina..." -se reconfortó mentalmente al recordar que había prometido pasar la vispera navideña con él en su casa, y el sólo pensamiento hizo que se ruborizara -"lo tendré para mí sola al final" -sonrió, entendiendo que Hinata se merecía unos momentos con Naruto, era el mejor momento para terminar de hacer las paces después de tanto tiempo justo como lo había hecho ella con Sasuke, era mejor así se convenció, dispuesta a no dejarse deprimir tan fácilmente.

Después de todo, el que persevera alcanza.

* * *

Por otra parte, una pareja más disfrutaba de una más que encantadora velada en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Tokyo, uno que le había costado varios ahorros al pobre muchacho, pero que a final de cuentas según él, había valido cada centavo de inversión.

Jiraiya y Tsunade, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras compartían la cena, Jiraiya había contado una anécdota al parecer demasiado graciosa, o al menos lo suficiente como para haber contagiado a Tsunade al punto de que ésta no podía dejar de reírse.

-Eso es gracioso! -exclamó la rubia

-¿A que sí? Sigo sin entender por qué a Orochimaru no le hizo gracia -refutó el peligris

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -se quejó ella divertida y volvió a soltar la risa al recordar la historia

-Tienes razón -asintió él volviendo a reír con la misma fuerza que su compañera

La verdad era que, aunque estuviera divirtiéndose y pasándoselo de lo lindo, también estaba nervioso, intentando la manera de llegar al punto importante de la situción antes de que dieran las doce de la noche; se sentía ridículamente como una cenicienta a quien el hechizo se le acaba incluso antes de las doce si su príncipe termina rechazándola, y odiaba tener que sentirse como colegiala enamorada; pero desgraciada y afortunadamente ésa era la manera justa en que Tsunade lo hacía sentir.

Lentamente su risa se fue desvaneciendo al igual en que lo hizo su sonrisa. Pero se decidió a que era ahora o nunca.

-Nee Tsunade...

-Mm? -la chica por su parte continúo bebiendo de la copa de su vino con la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios

-Si fuera en serio contigo... me aceptarías? -le preguntó con la sensación de tener el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo

Tsunade dejó la copa en la mesa con más fuerza de la que debería

-Sí que eres idiota -respondió

-Eh? -Y él la miro confuo temiendo que el hechizo se le hubiera terminado

-Veras, es que yo creí que ya éramos novios -respondió ella, dejándolo aún más perplejo de lo que ya estaba

-Eeeeeh? -exclamó y la chica suspiró antes de explicarse

-Nos hablamos por teléfono todas las noches, salimos juntos al cine, al bar o a cualquier otro lugar, compartimos la comida en la cafetería y estamos pasando la navidad juntos, dime, ¿no es eso suficiente? -le cuestionó

Jiraiya la miró muy quietamente y poco a poco fue asimilando las palabras de ella, conforme lo hacía una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios sin poder evitarlo

-Vaya... -dijo aún asombrado -je... me has, dejado atónito -concluyó -pero en una buena manera

Tsunade sonrió un segundo antes de volver a enseriarse y mirarlo con fastidio

-Y? -cuestionó alentándolo a que siguiera

Pero él no daba señas de entender a qué se refería o qué otra cosa se suponía que tuviera que hacer. Tsunade entornó los ojos algo irritada

-¿Es que no vas a besarme? -le acusó

Ah!, no se trataba de algo que decir, sino de algo que hacer. La sonrisa de Jiraiya se ensanchó aún más, que sintiéndose más seguro y quizá hasta valiente la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a sí decidido a "cerrar el trato".

-¡Ven acá nena! -exclamó en un estado mucho más que contento deseando que Naruto tuviese la misma suerte con su chica.

Y justo entonces la besó.

* * *

-¿Cómo va la operación en curso?

Por su parte Ino, Karin y Temari descansaban sentadas frente a una improvisada y recién encendida fogata. Ino como la anfitriona de la celebración se había encargado de ir de un lado a otro asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto y una vez terminado su chequeo decidió tomar un descanso, viendo a Temari sola con Karin, pensó que sería un buen momento para aprovechar, además de ver el avance entre la conversación del rubio y querida amiga Hinata; además de que Sai estaba demasiado absorbido por sus compañeros del equipo de futbol. Eso estaba bien, pensó, así tenía tiempo de ponerse al corriente.

Había irrumpido la conversación de ambas chicas abriéndose paso para sentarse entre ambas y cuestionando en dirección a Hinata. Las otras dos no tardaron en seguirle el ritmo

-Pues va que ya es ganancia -respondió Karin sn mucho ánimo

-Para mí va bastante bien -declaró Temari sin entender porqué tanto alboroto por una simple charla entre ex-novios, seguro la chica le había puesto los cuernos, pero de eso hacía meses y, considerando además que iban en la misma escuela, ¿no era tiempo ya de olvidarlo?

-¿Ustedes creen que regresen? -cuestionó esperanzada Ino

Pero sus esperanzas fueron deshechas por Temari que había estado analizando la situación de los dos ex-tortolitos, si bien pensaba que era tiempo de olvidar, no creía en eso de que las parejas pudieran regresar después de algo así

-Ino no presiones demasiado a la suerte, esas cosas no pasan tan rápido -le dijo, pero Ino se sentía renuente a aceptar aquello

-Quién sabe, para empezar esos dos se hicieron novios de una forma muy sencilla, nada de preliminares -le recordó

-Tal vez fue ése justamente el problema -inquirió Karin sin apartar la vista de la pareja en cuestión

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Ino con aparente asombro, como quien no cree la cosa

-Pues como lo describes, pareciera que en tu caso las preliminares fueron el problema -insinuó Temari que no había pasado por alto el reproche en el semblante de la peliroja -Que yo recuerde, nunca te gustó realmente Suiguetsu

-¡Cierto! -Asintió Ino más que divertida -Ustedes son un claro ejemplo de eso de "del odio al amor hay un sólo paso" -se burló

-Oh cállate! -le reclamó Karin -No es como que tú hayas tenido mucho éxito con tus enamoramientos

Al instante Ino se dejó de reír

-Humph, al final conseguí lo que quería, y "eso" es lo que cuenta -refutó

-Si tú lo dices -Karin sólo le dió el avión, realmente no tenía tanto interés en saber

-¿Y qué hay de esos dos? -cuestionó de pronto Temari y las otras dos chicas giraron la vista en la dirección de la rubia

De pie a la orilla del mar una pareja conversaba animádamente, la chica en particular jugaba con el agua que intentaba mojarle los pies y echarle a perder en el proceso las caras botas que llevaba puestas

-Shion y Sasuke... -reparó Ino, igual de perpleja que el resto -hay que verlo para creerlo y aún así cuesta mucho asimilarlo -se quejó

-Sí, a mí también me sorprendió -asintió Karin -¿qué no se suponía que Shion andaba tras de Naruto?

-Eeh? -Exclamó Ino más sorprendida por el hecho de que se le escapara un chisme que por el chisme en sí

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te diste cuenta? -se jactó Karin, divertida por la expresión de su amiga

-Y hablando de quienes van detrás del rubio -interrumpió Temari que en ese momento había divisado a alguien más interesante a su parecer -¿qué me dicen de Sakura?

-¡¿Sakura! -exclamó Ino aún más en shock -¡Imposible!, no hay modo de que ella ande detrás de Naruto -negó moviendo incluso los brazos posicionándolos en forma de x frente al pecho, como si eso hiciera que ganara credibilidad de algún modo

-Vamos Ino, tú eres quien más la conoce, deberías saberlo -le dijo Temari

La chica intentó digerir sus palabras y considerar la posibilidad

-Bueno, es cierto que son mejores amigos, pero que yo sepa eso es todo -aceptó

-Tal vez no seas tan cercana como dices serlo -se burló Temari

-¿Qué insinúas? -se quejó Ino en respuesta

-Que es obvio que a ella le gusta -declaró sonriendo

-¡¿Qué! -Ino no acababa de entender aquello

Temari se giró entonces hacia la peliroja sabiendo que ésta era la más perceptiva de todas

-Dime Karin, ¿tú tampoco lo has notado?

Karin se lo pensó antes de responder

-Sabía que Naruto quería con Sakura desde un principio

-Bueno, ese conocimiento era de dominio público -respondió Ino con la gotita de sudor recorriendo su frente -Aunque en realidad sólo duró hasta la secundaria

-Eso fue porque Sakura empezó a andar con Sasuke -refutó la peliroja -es natural que Naruto se aleje tratándose de su mejor amigo

-Por ese lado es cierto -aceptó Ino -Pero entonces, ¿por qué accedió a salir con Hinata?

-Por lo mismo que tú pasabas de un enamoramiento a otro -le respondió Temari, para su sorpresa la chica aceptó la idea de inmediato

-Tal vez, pero Naruto de verdad que terminó queriendo a Hinata lo suficiente como para dejar de lado a Sakura -les dijo

Karin no pudo evitar burlarse

-¡Claro! Eso hasta que le puso los cuernos

-Suena muy feo cuando lo dices de ése modo -le reprochó Ino

-No hablo muy diferente de como tú lo haces -se defendió mirándose las uñas en un gesto que obviamente imitaba a Ino

-No necesitas justificarte con eso -se quejó

-Como sea -las interrumpió Temari volviendo el tema a lo importante -antes de "eso" -refiriéndose al engaño -la pareja de las Ss -haciendo alución a Sasuke y a Sakura -terminaron y desde entonces esos dos no se han separado -declaró sembrando confusión en las otras dos

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Sakura dijo que terminaron porque había "alguien más" por ambos lados -recordó Ino, que no deja escapar ni un detalle -¿Puede ser que por el lado de Sasuke estuviera Shion y por el de Sakura, Naruto? -se cuestionó en voz alta pero la idea no parecía cuadrarle en lo absoluto y terminó sintiéndose ligeramente con dolor de cabeza -Todavía no logro concebir la idea

-Pero no es tan difícil si lo analizas -concordó Karin -Para ser honesta, creo que Sakura fue la primera en enamorarse de Naruto antes incluso que Hinata

-¿Bromeas verdad? -Se quejó al instante Ino -Ella estaba loca por Sasuke

-Sí pero eso fue qué? 7 años después de conocer a Naruto? -refutó Karin-Es evidente que a ella le gustaba cuando niña -declaró cruzándose de brazos

-Vaya, tu memoria debe de ser genial si logras recordar datos como esos -recalcó Ino

-No, pero lleva algo de razón en ello -concordó Temari tras analizar la opción propuesta por la peliroja -Sakura era muy tímida antes de conocerte a tí y a Naruto, si a tí te consideraba como un ídolo imagínate cómo veía a Naruto

-Ya entiendo por dónde vas -respondió Ino -Naruto siempre ha sido seguro de sí mismo, y de niño no tenía interés en las niñas. Por ese lado tal vez es cierto que la frentona fue la primera en enamorarse -aceptó más de fuerza que de gana -Pero hay algo que sigue sin cuadrar no?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron

-Naruto siempre fue obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos -empezó Karin

-Debería de haberlo aceptado desde antes -concluyó Temari

Por un momento las tres chicas cerraron los ojos y se lo pensaron interiormente

-hmmmm

Pero al final no le hallaron el caso y terminaron suspirando al mismo tiempo

-los dos son unos idiotas, ésa es mi conclusión -declaró Karin

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -Asintió Ino

-Mira que negar sus sentimientos -concordó Temari

Y su comentario de algún modo despertó a Ino hacia otro tema que la tenía inquieta desde hacía unos días

-A propósito Temari, perdóname si me entrometo pero, ¿cómo van las cosas con Shikamaru? -le cuestionó

Temari enarcó una ceja y la miró con sospecha, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Ino

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? -le cuestionó

-Bueno, después de todo somos amigos y le he visto algo melancólico en la escuela no puedo evitar preocuparme -explicó

-Ya veo, ¿te dijo que el problema era yo? -preguntó desviando la vista

Karin la miró con atención percibiendo algo más en el tono triste de su voz

-No, para nada -negó rápidamente sonriendo con nerviosismo, lo que menos quería era causar un malentendido -pero siendo tú su novia pensé que tal vez sabrías qué es lo que le sucede -inquirió

-Sí lo sé -respondió Temari aún sin mirarla

-¿Y qué es? -cuestionó entre preocupada y curiosa

-Eso es algo que a tí no puedo contarte -concluyó levantándose del tronco en el que estaba sentada y caminando en dirección hacia la casa

-Eh?, por... -ella quiso seguirla y preguntarle de nuevo pero Karin la sostuvo del brazo

-Ino -la aludida la miró confundida -tienes que aprender a medirte -le llamó la atención

La rubia agachó la vista al entender que se había pasado, fue entonces que Karin la soltó

-Sí, lo siento

* * *

Sólo unos minutos más. Sólo unos minutos más y su príncipe encantado vendría en su búsqueda para llevarla al palacio de sus padres y gozar de una deliciosa cena (mucho más nutritiva que la que tenía en frente), bajo la víspera de la Navidad. Estos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Sakura mientras veía detenidamente y al mismo tiempo sin ver los aperitivos que se encontraban repartidos en la mesa.

-Eh Sakura!

Para su sorpresa Suiguetsu la sacó de su ensoñación antes de que su príncipe pudiera hacer su aparición en escena

-Hum? -la chica levantó la vista como si aún no terminara de darse cuenta quién le había hablado

-Te noto algo distraída, ¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó él con una nerviosa sonrisa

-Sí, desde luego, todo bien -se apresuró ella a negar

Y con ese sólo gesto el chico fue capaz de saber de qué se trataba

-Oooh es Naruto? -cuestionó en tono semi acusador y divertido a la vez

-¿Tan obvia soy? -se quejó Sakura llevándose las manos a la cara y sin fuerzas ya para evitar el ocultarlo.

Los nervios que sentía estaban que se la comían viva.

-Un poco -se rió Suiguetsu -Aunque en parte es también porque te conozco desde que eras una chiquilla -explicó sonriendo

-Ni que fueras tan grande, tan sólo me llevas dos años -se quejó ella haciendo un puchero

-Esos dos años hacen una diferencia de pañales -declaró él con orgullo

Y Sakura no pudo más que girar los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices

-¿Se lo vas a decir? -cuestionó él directamente, sin molestarse en ocultar su interés, llevaba tiempo que sabía de los sentimientos de la pelirosa por el rubio incluso desde antes de que ésta lo supiera

Su pregunta sin embargo, sólo logró sorprender en exceso a la chica poniéndola incluso, de ser posible, aún más nerviosa

-¡Eh! ¿Decir qué? Vaya manera de cambiar el tema -exclamó desviando la vista con la cara roja como tomate, Suiguetsu no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada

-ha ha ha, Sakura te delatas tú sola -le dijo entre risas -Si de algo sirve, pienso que es un idiota si te rechaza -le dijo una vez se calmó

Sakura sonrió penosamente

-Gracias

Suiguetsu intuyendo que eso no era de mucha ayuda, más que nada porque había un pequeño detalle a corregir y que estaba seguro de que ella lo había notado también, se apresuró a completar:

-Pero descuida, que por mucho que Naruto sea un idiota no significa que no te corresponderá -le aseguró

Eso finalmente la tranquilizó y la hizo sonreír de forma honesta

-Eso espero -respondió

-Sakura chan! -Naruto la llamaba desde la entrada

Ella se giró en dirección a él y a través de los gestos que éste le hizo entendió que era momento de partir.

-"Vaya manera de rescatarme" -pensó Sakura, girándose de nuevo hacia Suiguetsu para despedirse -Bueno

-Feliz Navidad -la interrumpió él dándole un fuerte abrazo -Mucha suerte

-¡Gracias! -respondió contenta

* * *

Por su parte la pareja que hasta hacía más o menos una hora jugueteaba en la orilla del mar, ahora descansaban sentados en el porche de la casa, el que daba hacia la calle opuesta a la playa

-Apenas y logré hablar con Naruto -se quejó Shion estirando las piernas

-Deja de quejarte cuando menos conseguiste algo -le dijo Sasuke que se fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro

-Pero no lo suficiente, ¿por qué se tuvo que marchar? -volvió a retobar ella

-Eres demasiado escandalosa -se quejó Sasuke

-¡No lo soy! -exclamó la chica como si tuviera a penas 8 años, con todo el puchero y el berrinche en cada uno de sus movimientos y sus facciones

-... -Sasuke la miro entonces detenidamente, sorprendido de ese lado desconocido para él de la chica

-hum -Shion seguía con su expresión aniñada

Y el moreno no pudo contenerse más

-Ha ha ha ha -comenzó a reírse aparentemente sin poder detenerse y terminó dejando caer lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo al suelo

-¿De qué te ríes? -se quejó ella luciendo acaso más tierna al agregar verdadera molestia a su expresión aniñada

Sasuke dejó de reirse entonces y la miró directamente

-Te ves muy linda cuando haces pucheros -confesó sonriéndole de manera cálida

Por un segundo el corazón de Shion dejó de latir o al menos eso le pareció, y estaba segura de que su cara debía estar roja como tomate, aún así se obligó a recomponerse

-Ok, ¿quién eres? y ¿qué le hiciste al imbécil de Uchiha? -se quejó, siendo consciente entonces que el alcohol que había ingerido le impedía fruncir el seño como normalmente lo haría en ese gesto tan severo característico de ella, lo que daba como resultado el que su expresión luciera aniñada

Ante tal gesto, Sasuke fue incapaz de nuevo de contener la risa

-Ha ha ha ha, perdona debe ser que bebí demasiado -Shion estaba que echaba humo y Sasuke tuvo que abrazarse así mismo intentando detener su carcajada -Nunca me había reído tanto -confesó sin detenerse aún

A pesar de todo, de la situación y las razones por las que estaban ahí, Shion valoró esa risa y se dejó conmover por ella. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera Sakura habría logrado algo así y por lo mismo se sintió estúpidamente especial a su parecer.

-Pues si vas a burlarte cual si fuera un payaso, cuando menos deberías de darme algo a cambio no? Paga por el espectáculo -respondió en un gesto de indignación, que para su suerte le salió bien sin problemas

-¿Y eso por qué? -cuestionó el moreno cuando por fin había dejado de reírse, más no de sonreír

-Por haberte acompañado -declaró ella orgullosa, como si su compañía fuera algo más que el tesoro de los dioses

-¿Quieres tu pago? -Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la clásica ganadora que siempre mostraba, ésta estaba llena de ternura

Shion asintió con la cabeza

-Bien. Aquí lo tienes

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron en asombro, en expresión de la perplejidad en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, al sentir la mano derecha del chico acariciarle la mejilla para finalmente acercar su rostro al de ella hasta sellar sus labios con los suyos.

Unos pocos segundos más sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico dispuestos a ya nunca dejarlo ir.

* * *

-Perdona que tengamos que ir caminando -Naruto se disculpó por segunda vez mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa

-Está bien -le dijo Sakura, decepcionada de que él le restara magia al momento disculpándose de todo, sólo faltaba que se disculpara cuando ella se le declarara y eso ya sería el fin de todo.

-Disculpa también el pedirte que me acompañaras de compras -se disculpó por tercera vez, haciendo que la chica notara aún más las bolsas bajo sus manos además de la suyas

-No hay problema, de verdad -le respondió intentando mantenerse serana

Había pasado por una tienda de servicio las 24hrs por algunos aperitivos y bebidas que probablemente harían falta con la llegada de los padres de Naruto, y ahora caminaban cuesta arriba en dirección a la casa del mismo.

El chico se detuvo entonces mirándola detenidamente, Sakura se detuvo al sentir su mirada sobre él.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó ella, temerosa de que de pronto Naruto cambiara de parecer sobre el haberla invitado

Naruto sin embargo, estaba maravillado porque a Sakura no le molestara la situación poco perfecta en la que se encontraban y se sintió agradecido, dejándose perder en la profundidad de los ojos aguamarina de ella

-Eres hermosa -le dijo y el corazón de ella dió un brinco

Sakura se sonrojó y al sentir el pequeño bochorno desvió la vista apresuradamente.

-¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó? -se quejó

-Hablo en serio -se defendió él

-Sí claro, mejor apresúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo -le dijo ella sin afán de molestarlo o herirlo, simplmente estaba demasido nerviosa

Avanzó por delante de él decidida a no dejar que viera su cara del color de los tomates, pero las palabras de él la dejaron plantado en el concreto que sus zapatillas pisaban

-¿Sakura chan no puede tomarme en serio?

Sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, Naruto se había decidido a no darse por vencido, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando la chica de sus sueños no daba señas de verlo como un hombre

Sakura se giró lentamente hacia él, deseando no haber escuchado lo que escuchó

-¿Qué dij-

-Nada, sigamos caminando -Pero Naruto la interrumpió mucho antes de que ella pudiera formular la pregunta, se acercó a ella y tomó una de las bolsas que ella llevaba -Te ayudaré con eso.

Ella dejó que él tomara la bolsa porque su cuerpo de repente se había vuelto débil, y en cuanto él pasó de largo dando su espalda hacia ella sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Era la imagen que siempre había visto en su cabeza, él caminando por delante de ella, no permitiéndole ver el frente si no sólo su espalda avanzando sin detenerse, y ella incapaz de alcanzarle.

Agachó la vista al suelo algo deprimida pero entonces el recuerdo de Suiguetsu bailó en su mente recordándole lo que necesitaba escuchar para seguir adelante y no darse por vencida.

_"No te rechazará"_

-Vamos Sakura chan, date prisa! -le llamó Naruto a unos pasos de ella

-¡Ah! -ella reaccionó entonces -¡Sí! -le dijo soltándose a correr detrás de él hasta alcanzarle y decidida a seguir caminando lado a lado sin detenerse

* * *

-Um? -Naruto reparó en el pequeño papel sobre la enorme mesa de caoba del comedor tan pronto entró en la casa y se quitaba los tennis -Ah, parece que no han llegado aún, nadie ha leído mi nota hehehe -se rió para sí mientras leía el pequeño recado escrito en el papel

-"¿Significa que estamos solos?" -inquirió Sakura mentalmente mientras la idea revoloteaba en su cabeza poniéndola demasiado a la defensa, o mejor dicho vulnerable, tanto que no podía oír a su subconsciente tan fuerte como antes

-Descuida, probablemente no tarden mucho -trato de tranquilizarla Naruto que no tardó en percatarse de la inquietud de la chica, y lo que menos quería era que ella terminara sintiéndose incómoda y optara por irse

-...sí -asintió ella apenada

-Puedes dejar tu abrigo en el perchero, prenderé la calefacción -le dijo Naruto girándose en dirección a la cocina

-...sí -volvió a asentir ella tímidamente

-Ponte cómoda en la sala mientras preparo la mesa y caliento la cena -le dijo él en cuanto estuvo a punto de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la cocina

-¿No quieres que te ayude? -le detuvo ella

-No hay mucho que hacer en realidad y eres mi invitada. -le dijo sonriendo -Deja que sea yo quien se encargue esta vez

Ella le sonrió y él lo tomó como un sí. Sakura se dirigió entonces a la sala, tomó el control remoto de la pequeña mesita de estar y prendió la tele antes de sentarse en el sillón frente a ésta. Pasó por varios canales hasta dejarle en uno sobre un especial de navidad, el cual marcaba un pequeño reloj en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla.

-"Qué suerte. Nos quedan 40mins antes de las doce" -suspiró, por fin su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse

Unos minutos después y el teléfono la sobresaltó al comenzar a sonar incansablemente

-¿Contesto? -cuestionó por alto Sakura a Naruto imaginando que éste estaría ocupado con la comida

-No, descuida, tomaré la llamada en la cocina! -le respondió él desde el interior de la misma

Instintivamente bajó el volumen de la televisión y depositó el control remoto en la mesita. Se abrazó las piernas descansando el rostro sobre las rodillas y se quedó muy quieta mirando la tele y esperando a que su semi-sueño de hadas empezara

-¿¡No hay modo de que vengan?

-¡Ah!

El sonido de la voz de Naruto al teléfono la sacó de pronto de su ensoñación, el volumen de voz con el que había hablado Naruto era peculiarmente alto como entre confundido y molesto

-Imposible! -Volvió a escucharle murmurar en ese tono de perplejidad y sintió curiosidad de saber qué pasaba -Pudieron decirme antes, tenía planes! -le oyó quejarse

Y sin darse cuenta, terminó poniéndose de pie en dirección a la cocina, acercándose poco a poco y lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos

-No, no hay problema -el tono de voz de Naruto ahora sonaba más tranquilo pensó, o mejor dicho resignado

Preocupada porque algo malo pudiera haber pasado, se animó a entreabrir la puerta y espiar por la pequeña abertura la conversación del rubio

-Hai... sí, yo también papá -le escuchó decir -No, no hay problema, ya me las arreglaré -dijo tras un momento de silencio y de pronto le escuchó reírse débilmente -Dile a mamá que no hace falta, como siempre puedo escucharla hasta acá. Y yo también la extraño -dijo sonando divertido pero ella sabía que se sentía algo defraudado -Sí, está bien, yo también los quiero -esta vez el tono era algo más triste -Sí, los veré mañana al medio día, feliz navidad! -exclamó eufórico y luego el gesto y la voz se apagaron -Ja ne... -se despidió

Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Tus padres?

-Ah!

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar la voz detrás de él, no se había percatado del momento en que ella había entrado, en realidad lo justo era decir que se había olvidado por completo de la misma en el instante en que comenzó la conversación del teléfono

-Me temo que no vendrán -le dijo sonriendo de forma apenada, por una parte temeroso de que ella también optara por irse

Pero ella fue capaz de ver a través de su máscara

-Eso te deprime, ¿no es cierto? -le dijo

-Un poco sí -aceptó él -pero hey!, hay que verle el lado bueno -le dijo de pronto recomponiéndose, la verdad era que su cerebro había cavilado las ventajas de que sus padres no llegaran esa noche, hallando en ellas una razón suficiente para sonreír

-¿Y cuál es? -cuestionó ella confusa, sin entender qué de bueno tenía el que sus padres de nuevo le dejaran solo

Él ensanchó su característica sonrisa

-¡Sakura chan va a pasar Navidad conmigo! -exclamó abriendo los brazos sin dejar de reír

Por un momento sintió que las piernas las tenía hechas de gelatina y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, estaba feliz y conmovida

-Tonto -respondió en un murmullo sin impedir el sonreír

-Hehehe

Parecía que su semi cuento de hadas, se había convertido en un cuento de hadas.

Al reparar en ello su corazón se detuvo un segundo una vez más...

* * *

A/N : Siento muchisisísimo el retraso con la actualización pero es que estaba teniendo una guerra a muerte con la inspiración y tmb con la escuela XD jajajaja, LOL, como sea, espero les haya gustado este mini-grande capítulo y si no ps ni modo, ya no hay mucho q pueda acr para rmdiarlo XD

Read & Review please =D


	8. hot xmass part3

_Because of all the things that she means to me_, tiene un peq gran problema...la autora (osease mi) está sksa de ideas XD, so-podrían compartirme algunas de las suyas? =P.

* * *

**"x-mass hot III"**

-¿Te gusta el puré de patatas?

Era una pregunta estúpida. O al menos eso pensó. Casi toda una media hora de silencio incómodo mientras cenaban y lo único que se le ocurre decir para romper el silencio es "¿Te gusta el puré de patatas?" ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me mate en este momento!, quiso gritar.

-Am, no mucho -respondió ella con timidez, sintiendo que de pronto era mala con las palabras.

Después de haber compartido con euforia la noticia de que pasarían Navidad juntos, por algún motivo las energías se fueron disipando y sólo quedó lugar al nerviosismo y hasta cierto punto a la inseguridad. Faltaban escasos minutos para la media noche, y la comida navideña estaba por terminarse también.

-Fue una gran cena -sonrió la pelirosa tan pronto terminó de comer -me sorprende que seas tan buen cocinero

El rubio la miró sonriendo, sin saber exactamente qué debía decir.

-Se hace lo que se puede -respondió tajante y volviendo la atención a su última cucharada de estofado. -"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" -se reprendió mentalmente.

Buscaba por todas partes algo que pudiera ser "buena conversación", pero su mente estaba tan aturdida que difícilmente podía recordar su propio nombre. No era para nada la cena que había imaginado, y podía ver en la mirada angustiada de la chica que tampoco había sido la suya.

-¿Fue mala idea haberme quedado? -preguntó ella con miedo en su voz, el chico sintió que estaba por caerse de la silla.

-¡Eh?, no, no, para nada! cómo dices eso Sakura chan! -se apresuró a responder él, literalmente saltando de la mesa.

Ella sonrió.

-No tienes porque alterarte. -le dijo.

Y él acabó por sonrojarse avergonzado.

-Lo siento -sonrió

-No, está bien -aseguró ella -yo también estoy algo nerviosa

-¿Lo estás?

-Claro que sí!, ¿acaso no es obvio?

"¿Acaso no es obvio?"

Naruto se quedó en silencio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una luz tenue parpadeando insegura en sus pupilas. Inmediatamente después el bajó la mirada, clavándola en esa última cucharada que aún no se llevaba a la boca. Dudó por un instante antes de decidir, que quien no arriesga... no gana.

-Dime algo Sakura chan -empezó, la chica saltó en respuesta -¿acaso yo te g...

-¡Subamos a ver los fuegos artificiales! -gritó ella interrumpiéndolo parándose de golpe de su asiento y dirigiéndose a prisa rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Naruto se sintió morir. ¿Eso había sido un rechazo? Se preguntó, pero algo en su mente le decía que tenía que ser algo más y, sin ser realmente consiente, siguió a la chica por detrás rumbo al siguiente piso como si fuera en un trance, dejando esa última cucharada olvidada en el plato.

Uno a uno fue subiendo las escaleras, maravillado por el movimiento rítmico de la falda de la chica al subir medio saltando los escalones; la vio girar a la derecha, determinada a no detenerse hasta llegar a su destino, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a Naruto si tendrían acceso a la azotea. No, es más ni siquiera se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban a esta, reaccionó al tiempo en que la seguía por el largo pasillo, dejando atrás la habitación de sus padres y el estudio al pasar.

Y de pronto comprendió a dónde llevaba el camino que ella había elegido...

...su habitación.

* * *

-¡¿Se fueron juntos?

Suiguetsu tuvo literalmente que cubrirse los oídos con las manos, el grito de Karin había sido más fuerte de lo que había supuesto y los tapones que llevaba no sirvieron de mucho.

-Cálmate Karin, ¿por qué te exaltas tanto? -le preguntó confuso sobre el porqué de la exaltación de la chica, después de todo, había sido ella quien predijo que eso sucedería más pronto que tarde.

-Ya temía que algo así pasara -murmuró ella un tanto molesta

"Lo sé" quiso decirle él pero optando porque tal vez fueran las palabras menos correctas, además, se dijo, había algo en el tono de la chica que definitivamente no cuadraba y se animó a preguntarle.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué es malo? A Sakura chan siempre le ha gustado Naruto

-¿Sakura chan? -preguntó incrédula y algo molesta, aunque tristemente Suiguetsu no se percató de ello

-Verdad que suena lindo -sino hasta muy tarde

Karin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

-Karin espera! No quise... demonios... -se maldijo antes de comenzar a correr detrás de ella -Karin!

* * *

-A veces creo, que esto es una mentira

-¿um?

Shion descansaba recostada encima del pecho de Sasuke, los brazos de la misma le rodeaban el torso, sin embargo tenía la mirada perdida en la ropa que yacía en el fino suelo de madera de la habitación aparentemente de Ino, probablemente la rubia se molestaría si los descubriera pero a Shion eso le importaba poco en ese momento. Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en algún punto distante del techo, recostado en la cama mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica pasándolo entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-Tú, enamorado de mí -le explicó ella

-¿Quién dijo que estaba enamorado? -inquirió él -Lo que siento por tí, es más real que un simple enamoramiento -suspiró

A lo que Shion hizo un puchero.

-Eres extraño, ridículamente extraño. Pero tiene sentido. -le concedió.

-Tú también tienes tus rarezas -se defendió él, decidiéndose a mirarla al fin -Mira que gritar el nombre de Naruto en el clímax -se quejó a modo de burla y los cachetes de la chica se inflaron al instante.

Shion se irguió sobre ambas manos para mirarle de frente.

-Por qué me reclamas? -se quejó -Tú balbuceaste el de Sakura!

-No me dejaste opción después de oírte. -Le sonrió picaronamente animándose a acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano

-Sí, tienes razón. -Aceptó ella sintiéndose de pronto presa del hechizo que lanzaban los ojos onix del moreno -Será la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? La próxima, diré el tuyo. -Le prometió

-Hn -le sonrió.

Y una vez más esa noche se besaron.

* * *

-¿bromeas? ¿Sasuke planeó todo esto?

Y la verdad es que en secundaria, nada es secreto... Justo entonces Gaara se encargaba de explicarle la situación a su novia Matsuri mientras elegía qué comer de la mesa del buffet que había preparado Ino (con plato en mano y palillos en la otra), como Matsuri era la mejor amiga de Shion había decidido contárselo en primer lugar.

-Escuché que tenía interés en Shion pero no quise creerlo, entonces estaba con Sakura -le explicó el pelirojo consiguiendo el que ella se sobresaltara aún más

-¿Desde entonces? - cuestionó sin prestar atención a su comida y meneando el plato vacío de un lado a otro (por poco y le pega al chico con él)

-Pero al parecer las cosas le resultaron esta vez -concluyó él sonriente

-Lo dices porque ella se fue con él a casa ¿verdad? Que envidia -suspiró

Ok. Algo estaba raro ahí, pensó Gaara. Era cierto que su relación iba avanzando a paso lento, pero para ser honestos si bien no era la primera relación de Matsuri sí lo era de Gaara. Así que era normal el que de repente no supiera cómo pasar al siguiente nivel. Tampoco era que no hubieran tenido contacto en lo absoluto, es sólo que él le temía demasiado a esas experiencias por la facilidad con la que perdía el control, pero bueno, pensó, tal vez y sólo tal vez eso es justamente lo que ella quiere que haga. Perder el control

-Matsuri

La chica levantó la mirada.

-Sí Gaara sama

Gaara tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas y desviar la mirada para poder decirle lo siguiente

-¿Quieres, ir a conocer mi casa también?

Un palpitar, dos palpitares y el mundo comenzó a brillar.

-¡Gaara sama! -exclamó sonriente mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos.

* * *

Un paso, otro paso, y otro más y otro más. ¿Algún día iba a terminar de entrar a la habitación?, se cuestionaba Sakura. Era obvio que estaba siendo un tanto más atrevida al proponer ella la idea de subir a la habitación del chico, no porque no hubiese entrado antes, sino porque nunca había entrado bajo estas nuevas condiciones, reflexionaba. Su cuerpo temblaba hundido en nerviosismo y el corazón amenazaba con estallar si seguía latiendo de esa forma. Parada en el centro de la habitación, con el cuerpo frente a la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón de la habitación del muchacho. Nada había cambiado, pensaba. Bueno, algunas cosas habían desaparecido, era cierto, pero había otras tantas que habían sobrevivido a la pubertad y seguían en los estantes de los muebles. Uno que otro juguete, los controles del x-box en el suelo frente al televisor, la ropa regada sobre la capa y otra gran parte salía como escupida por el armario a medio cerrar. Había tenido Naruto un conflicto sobre qué ponerse antes de ir a la fiesta? Era probable dada la reciente evidencia. Los posters y scrolls de anime se escondían detrás de la puerta de entrada y de la del medio baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, las sábanas de ninjas también habían sido reemplazadas por unas de un tono chillón naranja. Había cambiado y la vez no. Pero sobre todo seguía siendo de él.

-Sakura

-¡Ah!

Naruto por su parte, una vez había caído en cuenta de la dirección de la chica y sobreentendido lo que probablemente buscaba la misma, no se había sentido ya tan seguro y a la vez tan indeciso. No tenía dudas ya, era obvio que ella le correspondía, lo sabía, lo sentía! Pero eso justamente acababa con la poca seguridad que tenía en estos temas. Así que, sin querer queriendo, involuntariamente y por decisión propia comenzó a caminar lento, marcando cada paso que daba. La visión parecía tan surrealista mientras a cada paso se acercaba a esa ventana en la que se encontraba esa figura difuminada, que se recordaba era Sakura. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, una especie de perfume en el ambiente empezó a intoxicarlo.

Era una fragancia exquisita, nubosa, casi perceptible, pero demasiado espesa, casi como un somnífero; sólo que éste le dejaba permanecer despierto mientras soñaba. No quería convertirse en el cazador que acecha a la presa, pero justamente era así como se sentía. ¿Sería correcto detenerse? ¿Acabaría por romper esa magia, o era la magia parte misma de la cacería? Ella estaba ahí, tan indefensa, de espaldas a él, tan sumergida en la misma droga que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que le llamó por su nombre.

Volteó a verlo y el tiempo se hizo aún más lento, aún más espeso, como si estuvieran sumergidos en agua, dentro de una pecera, flotando el uno frente al otro. Él la miró. Ella lo miró. Y de repente una nueva droga se desato dentro de sus venas, corriendo aceleradamente. El cuerpo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y las palabras quedaban al fondo de la mente mientras eran convertidas en acciones.

_"Me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado"_

Él caminó hacia ella destruyendo el espacio que los separaba, sus labios tenían un sólo objetivo: los de ella. Y, sin necesidad de movimientos muertos, cayeron sobre los mismos en cuanto la distancia desapareció; el muchacho apoyaba su peso para poder besarla sosteniéndose a ella con la mano izquierda sobre el codo derecho de ella. Los ojos se cerraron desde mucho antes del primer contacto físico. Las respiraciones acompasadas y la suave presión de labio contra labio era más que suficiente entonces.

_"Pero era tan difícil decirte lo que sentía"_

Y entonces el cuerpo recibió nuevas instrucciones al compás en que los pensamientos desaparecían y presionaban, movían los hilos de sus extremidades. La mano de él bajó hasta la muñeca de ella y se abrazó a esta con fuerza jalándola hacia él obligándola a pegar su cuerpo al de él. Ella tropezó y casi cae sino fuera porque de repente se había vuelto más ligera que una muñeca de trapo "hazme bailar y bailaré" era la respuesta de su cuerpo. El soltó su mano que dejó sobre su espalda, y la abrazó por la nuca, la otra mano viajó hacia la izquierda de ella y los dedos se entrelazaron.

_"¿Por qué? No lo sé... ¿cobardía? supongo..."_

El besó terminó tan sólo para ser reemplazado por otro. Abriendo sus ojos al terminar el anterior y verse reflejado en los ojos del otro, buscando dudas, encontrándolas, buscando motivos, hallándolos, pero sobre todo el acuerdo de que estaba bien, ambos querían esto. El segundo beso fue mientras se miraban a los ojos, en tono de ensoñación; la droga cada vez corría con más fuerza.

Parpadeo. Otro beso. Cierra los ojos. Y respira. Una caricia. Una petición de entrelazar lenguas. Parpadeo. Asiente. Toca. Muerde. Juega. Besa. Y las piernas se vuelven de gelatina.

-¿Cómo llegamos al suelo?

¿Fue Sakura quién habló? ¿O fuí yo? -se cuestionaba el rubio sin dejar la tarea de besarla -Probablemente de la misma manera en que fuimos perdiendo las prendas... -murmura y ahora está seguro de ser él quien habla.

Él ha perdido el jersey negro que llevaba puesto y está seguro de haber perdido también el cinturón, de otro modo no sentiría floja esa parte de la ropa. Ella ha quedado con el fondo debajo del vestido, una pieza de seda que no ayuda a cubrir su ropa interior.

¿Debería bajar el tirante? -se preguntaba mentalmente mientras sentía la tela del mismo en los dedos -¿Debería?

Y de repente...

¡BAM! ¡BUM! ¡PAM!

Ambos detienen el contacto y miran el cielo a través de la puerta del cristal.

-¡ah! -Han quedado embelesados por el juego de luces de colores que nacen al explotar en el aire.

Los fuegos artificiales han comenzado a brillar. El reloj de las escaleras suena anunciando las 12 de la noche, es vispera de Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Sakura chan...

-Feliz Navidad... Naruto

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza pero aún así no conseguía cambiar el aire frío que había en el ambiente. La Navidad y el Año Nuevo pasaron tan rápido como vinieron y faltaba poco para que las vacaciones de invierno terminaran. Era 3 de enero del nuevo año en curso y desde la fiesta navideña en la casa de playa de Ino, los muchachos no habían tenido oportunidad de verse otra vez. Más que nada porque la mayoría habían tomado las vacaciones ya fuera fuera de la ciudad o del país incluso. Sin embargo, ésto no era el caso ni de Naruto y ni del de Sakura. Que habían aprovechado desde la pequeña velada navideña en casa del rubio para formalizar su relación (al menos entre ellos) y se habían tomado las vacaciones para estar con el otro, así fuera sólo por teléfono.

La habitación de Sakura tenía un pequeño domo que quedaba exactamente encima de la cama. A pesar de que la habitación estaba ordenada, lucía desajustada por algunas prendas que caían de los bordes del colchón sobre el suelo y un par de pertenencias ajenas, como la mochila negra con rayas naranjas que descansaba a un lado de la puerta; ésta era sin duda del rubio

-Sí, dime algo que no sepa -murmuró una Sakura que estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo de no otro que Naruto, el pecho del mismo estaba desnudo y la chica jugueteba con los vellos dorados que salían del mismo, mirándo directamente a los ojos azules del chico

-¿También tú? -cuestionó él con sorpresa deteniéndose en la tarea de acariciar el cabello rosado de su compañera.

-¿Bromeas? Yo especialmente -se quejó ella sosteniéndo su peso de pronto sobre sus manos e impulsándose con las mismas hacia arriba para que su rostro quede a la altura del chico -las cosas se complicaron cuando comenzaste a salir con Hinata y yo con Sasuke, no era como que pudiera hacer algo después de eso

-Sí, entiendo. -aceptó él sonriendo y tomándola de los hombros para bajarla de nuevo y hacer que descansara sobre su cuerpo.

Sakura había perdido la playera y sus senos sólo estaban cubiertos por el bra; aún así a Naruto le encantaba el sentirlos contra su cuerpo aunque fuera por encima de la prenda, mientras se dedicaba con las manos a acariciarle las piernas por debajo de la falda

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué pasó entonces? -le preguntó él de pronto

-Hinata me dijo que le gustabas, justo después de que yo rechacé a Sasuke. Y no sé, decirle que yo sentía lo mismo no parecía lo correcto -respondió ella avergonzada

-Así que decidiste comenzar a andar con él -concluyó él razonando.

-En parte. -Aceptó no muy de buena gana.

Como no cedía, Naruto presionó...

-Y esperaste a que pasara un mes porque...?

-Estaba siendo egoísta ¿de acuerdo? -confesó al fin sonrojada -quería ser lo más honesta posible para cuando me decidiera a ayudar a Hinata contigo

Ese comentario pareció satisfacerlo de algún modo. Pues consideraba que él había hecho lo mismo pero para con Sasuke. Aunque de haber sabido que desde entonces las cosas estaban así.

-Hm, vaya par de tontos que somos -concluyó al fin con un suspiro que ella imitó.

-Algo hay de eso -dijo -pero ahora estamos juntos, y creo que eso es lo único que importa -le animó sonriendo.

Naruto la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Ella no tuvo de qué preocuparse, conocía esa mirada. Y, como una orden implícita, se acercó a él hasta besarlo. El peso en la cama cambió. Giraron por las sábanas mientras se besaban entre caricias que lograban acelerarles el pulso sanguíneo. El invierno no podía afectarles menos. Y, mientras el contacto se volvía más intenso, fue necesario cambiar de posición. Naruto se irguió apoyando su peso en los codos y Sakura se irguió con él sin dejar de besarle, quedando sentada en él. Él acarició sus senos con una mano, maseajeando majestuasamente los mismos al tiempo en que bajaba el tirante. Ella le respondió con un pequeño gemido y rozando su feminidad con su miembro masculino. Naruto pensó que esta vez podrían pasar al clímax o acercarse un poco más al menos. Y hacia allá se dirigían liberándose de las prendas que aún permanecían difícilmente en su sitio.

-¡Sakura!

Eso claro hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-¿mamá?

-¡Haruno san!

O h... c r a p.

* * *

A/N : Looking for the right inspiration...


	9. Nuevas reglas se imponen

_It's time for complication! Muahahahaha!_

* * *

**"Nuevas reglas se imponen, ¿deberé buscar en otra parte?"**

**-**Esto no es aceptable Kushina.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Todos los miembros de la familia Haruno y todos los miembros de la familia Namikaze. Madre frente a madre. Padre frente a padre. E hijo frente a hija.

-Estoy consciente de la situación al igual que tú -respondió la peliroja madre del rubio chico, quien hasta ahora había permanecido con la cabeza agachada.

-Estar consciente no es suficiente -respondió el Sr. Haruno (A quien de momento llamaremos Oonoki, por què? pq fue lo primero q se me vino a la mente xD) -No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría sucedido de no haber llegado a tiempo entonces -continuó malhumorado.

-Mi familia y yo sabemos y entendemos sus razones -respondió Minato, que a pesar de lucir tranquilo estaba sudando frío por dentro.

No era que sintiera miedo de las personas frente a él, en realidad era a la furia de su esposa a la que le temía. A quien sabía muy bien no le caía en gracia el que tacharan de todas las cosas deplorables a su pequeño hijo Naruto, tan sólo por una pequeña calentura. Conocían a su hijo y estaban seguros de que al menos con Sakura, Naruto se pensaría dos veces el dar el paso; y no porque no quisiera, sino precisamente porque la quería de verdad y en demasía.

-Espero que comprendas que es necesario el mantenerlos a distancia a partir de ahora -indicó la Sra. Haruno, Mizuki.

-¡Mamá! -interrumpió Sakura, mirándola entre enojada y asustada.

-Es mi última palabra Sakura -respondió con tono duro -Lo que hiciste es algo que no tiene justificación, aún eres muy niña para eso

-En realidad nunca pude meterle ni siquiera la puntita -respondió sin querer el rubio

-¡Naruto! -gritaron al unísono Kushina y Sakura

-Lo lamento, no quise... argh! demonios -balbuceó, aquello se le había salido sin querer, no se había percatado de que había hablado en voz alta sino hasta que ya era tarde.

Oonoki carraspeó y Minato suspiró.

-Entiendo la situación -respondió el padre del chico -nos ocuparemos de que Naruto no se acerque a Sakura

-¡¿Qué? -Ahora eran Kushina y Naruto quienes hablaron al tiempo, por su parte Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado, casi mudo.

-Como están las cosas lo mejor es no turbiar las aguas más de lo que ya están -le dijo a su hijo -supongo que entiendes que es importante recuperar la confianza que los Haruno les tuvieron tanto a tí como a Sakura chan, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Naruto desvió la mirada apretándo la mandíbula, hasta que hubo contenido del todo el sentimiento que lo embargaba. Con la mirada baja aún, se dirigió hacia los padres de Sakura.

-No volveré a acercarme a su hija más allá de lo extrictamente permitido

Mizuki lo miró complacida pero aún con la molestia de quién ve a un chico aprovechándose de su hija, Oonoki le dirigió un gesto solemne. Sakura no daba crédito a aquéllo.

-Esto es ridículo -espetó levantándose al tiempo de la mesa.

-Es lo mejor -le dijo su madre -no quiero que tengas relaciones aún.

-¡Pero si yo ya las he tenido!-le gritó exasperada.

-¿qué? -ambos padres la miraron consternados

-Sakura...! -intento callarle Naruto, aunque sin conseguirlo.

-Con Sasuke! -declaró ella

-¡Sakura! -Y su madre se horrorizó al oírlo. Kushina se golpeó mentalmente, mientras que los dos hombres permanecían impasibles.

-Eso no es verdad señora Haruno -Naruto fue el único al parecer el que encontró el modo de hablar, miró con seriedad a Mizuki pero sin ser capaz de ocultar el deje de súplica en su voz -He sido desde siempre el mejor amigo de Sasuke, le aseguro que no le miento cuando le digo que lo que dice su hija no es verdad. Es sólo que está molesta. -le explicó más como si estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás.

-Eso mismo quiero pensar yo -respondió Mizuki, agradeciendo secretamente las palabras del rubio en defensa de su hija.

Sin embargo, dichas palabras sólo consiguieron frustrar más a Sakura quien en ese momento se dejó dominar por la desesperación y el enojo

-Naruto eso no la sabes -le recriminó molesta

-Sí que lo sé -La cortó él mirándola directamente a los ojos

-¡! -ése único gesto sirvió para desprenderla de su enojo y centrarla en la gravedad de las palabras que había soltado allí.

Naruto agachó la mirada lejos de la de ella.

-Créeme, lo sé. -Murmuró. Y el pesar se vió reflejado en sus ojos, evidentemente estaba tratando de contenerse.

Sakura bajó la mirada también. Aterrorizada de lo que había hecho y con el corazón palpitándole a gritos que tenía deseos de llorar.

Un breve silencio se hizo.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay más que hablar al respecto -dijo Oonoki al fin. Deseando que aquello no se prolongase más. Si tenía que ser honesto, prefería al rubio mil veces antes que al "moreno"; y sabía por los años que llevaban conociendo a los Namikaze que el amor de Naruto era sincero y profundo. No deseaba herir eso, ni mucho menos destruírlo sin importar lo grave que hubiese sido la ofensa. Probablemente si hubiera sido él quien los hubiese encontrado y no su esposa, no estarían teniendo esa conversación o al menos no de esa manera, no con todos los miembros presentes de ambas familias.

Habría hablado directamente con Naruto para asegurarse de que sus intenciones eran buenas y quizá también le habría comentado a Minato que el día en que ambas familias se unirían estaba cerca. Pero evidentemente las mujeres tenían un concepto diferente al respecto. Oonoki miró directamente a Minato y éste le entendió sin necesidad de palabras. Él tampoco quería estar ahí.

-Opino lo mismo -respondió Kushina con un leve suspiro -No me gusta estar en disgusto entre nosotros, pero los entiendo

-Gracias Kushina, te prometo que se me pasará en un par de años -dijo Mizuki con sorna y la media sonrisa de Kushina, esa sonrisa peligrosa, asomó a la comisura de sus labios.

-Por tu bien espero que antes -le advirtió.

No era una broma. Incluso era más que una advertencia: Era una amenaza.

-No te prometo nada por ahora -respondió Mizuki ladeando la cabeza de forma altiva.

Minato aprovechó el cambio el ambiente y se apresuró a concluír el asunto.

-Naruto, es momento de despedirte de los Haruno -le dijo a su hijo.

-Sí -respondió.

Sin volver a hacer contacto visual con nadie.

* * *

-¡¿Que hizo qué?

La voz de Ino resonó por mucho fuera del auricular y Sakura tuvo que apartarse el celular del oído hasta que la rubia se hubo callado.

-No me lo creo. -Musitó molesta -Sakura por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? -respondió ella igualmente exasperada -después de Navidad estuviste a miles de distancia, recuerdas?

-Para eso existe el teléfono y el internet -contestó la rubia con enfado -por qué no admites que la verdadera razón era que estabas totalmente perdida en atender al rubio, mira que tener relaciones con menos de un mes de noviazgo

-¡Que no tuvimos relaciones! -respondió furiosa Sakura -¡ése es justamente el problema! recuerdas?

-Perdona sólo trataba de aligerar un poco la conversación -se disculpó

Sakura suspiró tratando de calmarse.

-Aún así me parece que la medida fue un tanto extrema -inquirió Ino -Naruto y tú comparten la mayoría de las clases es imposible que no lo veas y más aún que no estés cerca. Peor! vive en la cuadra siguiente a la tuya. Tendrán que compartir mínimo el camino a casa.

-Precisamente por eso -respondió Sakura -si él no hubiese dicho que "mantendría distancia" mucho me temo que habríamos regresado a la primaria y tendría que volver de la escuela en compañía de mis padres

-Diacks! -exclamó Ino, dejando en claro la repugnancia que sentía hacia dicha situación -supongo entonces que no hay por qué quejarse. Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila, ¿cómo sabía Naruto de la profundidad de tu relación con Sasuke?

Sakura bajó la mirada con tristeza. Los dos chicos habían sido mejores amigos desde el mismo día en que se conocieran, por una parte sabía que debían de compartir ciertos temas pero también sabía, que ninguno de los dos hablarían tan a la ligera el tema... Y era por eso que ahora mismo no deseaba tener que recordarlo

-Más aún cómo puede estar tan seguro -seguía Ino -en realidad tú nunca tuviste relaciones con Sasuke, entonces por qué...

-Creo que sé cómo -le interrumpió.

_"Flashback"_

Había sido algo iniciado por un mero impulso. Era el mes de junio y debido a que todo el día había estado lloviendo hacía "frío". Ése había sido el pretexto. La casa estaba sola. Tanto Itachi como los padres de Sasuke estarían fuera por el resto de la tarde hasta ya entrada la noche. Y, aprovechando la intimidad que propiciaba la ubicación de la mansión, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, habían ido a parar allí. Una película en casa sería más romántico que tener que salir al cine bajo el aire frío.

Pero la película había estado lejos de ser romántica, lejos de ser entretenida, lejos de tener siquiera una historia. Y ahora, Sakura y Sasuke descansaban envueltos en la sábana sobre el mullido sillón.

Él la estaba besando y ella se estaba dejando llevar. No podía negar que quería a Sasuke y que en el tiempo que llevaban había aprendido a enamorarse de él. Que le gustaban sus caricias y deleitarse con su compañía especialmente como ahora. Pero había algo más de por medio. Ella nunca estaría dispuesta a dar el paso que poco a poco estaba dando ahora, con las ropas regadas por la fina alfombra de lino que yacía en el suelo de madera de la sala. Nunca había estado tan desesperada por sentir un roce. Nunca había estado tan enojada como para querer deshacer su frustración através del sexo. Pero lo había visto... Y nunca se había sentido tan destrozada.

Justo esa mañana había visto lo que tanto se había preparado para ver pero en definitiva no para soportar. Se había retardado en la ducha después de deportes y había salido cuando ya no había nadie en el gimnasio o al menos eso había creído. No había podido siquiera abrir la puerta de lo perpleja que estaba. A través del cristal de la pequeña ventanilla había visto a Hinata envuelta en los brazos del rubio: de _su _Naruto. No era un beso cualquiera. Había caricias de por medio. No eran simples carias. Ambos habían terminado sentados en el suelo. Y no parecían llevar prisa por detenerse.

Lloró en ese momento, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos a la vez ocultas sobre sus rodillas. Estaba sentada contra la puerta gris de metal, con el cuerpo encogido en silenciosos sollozos. No recordaba cómo había terminado así, pero en ese momento poco importaba. Incluso después de escuchar que aquéllos dos se marchaban había sido incapaz de salir sino hasta que Ino había ido a buscarla junto con Karin y fingiendo entonces que se había quedado dormida no habló del tema con nadie.

Así es que en cuanto Sasuke había ido a buscarla a su casa esa tarde y propuesto el ir a la de él aprovechando el frío, la ocasión de que la casa estuviera sola, entre otras cosas, dejando en claro sus intenciones aún por debajo del agua, ella no podía haber estado más dispuesta. Y cada que quería detenerse sólo tenía que pensar en lo que había visto instantes atrás para continuar en el acto de enlazar su cuerpo al del moreno.

-No tenemos que hacer esto, si no quieres

Sonó de pronto la voz de Sasuke, quien la miraba con preocupación mientras con una mano le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Eso la alarmó, ella no se había percatado siquiera de que estaba llorando.

-Lo lamento -murmuró sonrojada y desviándo la mirada a otra parte

-No te disculpes -río él -debí de haber sabido que no estabas lista. Lamento haberte presionado. -Se disculpó él incorporándose, dándole la mano para que ella se incorporara también. Ella aceptó la ayuda y sin querer más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas debido al movimiento.

-Perdona Sasuke -dijo ella -la verdad, es que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando -con un brazo se limpiaba el rostro

-No importa -respondió él tranquilo -no parece que sea muy romántico de cualquier forma -bromeó

Y su broma dio el resultado esperado, ambos rieron sin verguenza ni pena. Sakura agradecía el que Sasuke aún a pesar de la apariencia resultara ser un chico tan cálido y atento. Y por un momento pensó que no estaría lejos el día en que pudiera amarlo por completo sin el recuerdo del rubio rondando en su cabeza. Quería creer en ello, mientras recogían las prendas para vestirse. Podría hacerlo.

Ding-dong

Hasta que el timbre sonó.

-Deprisa, vístete -le pidió con premura el moreno mientras él seguía su propia súplica con rapidez al igual que ella.

No habría sido problema el que estuviesen en peligro de ser descubiertos, incluso reían avergonzados y divertidos de la escena. No hubiera sido ningún problema si no fuera por la persona que estaba afuera.

-Oi teme! estás ahí dentro?

-Maldición, es ése Naruto otra vez. Sakura...

Fue ahí cuando Sasuke lo supo... Al ver a Sakura asustada, pálida, quieta y temblando mientras sostenía con fuerza la sábana en sus manos al igual que las ropas que aún no había alcanzado a vestirse. Y sobre todo por las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Una de ellas resbaló entonces.

-Sasuke!

-Ya voy! -respondió en automático éste, de pronto molesto pero inseguro y a la vez preocupado -Sólo dame un minuto Naruto -se pasó la mano por los mechones negros con frustración y luego se dirigió hacia Sakura -Ve a la habitación de Itachi, escóndete ahí.

No había sido algo que sonara molesto o incómodo, parecía que realmente quería ayudarla y ella se encontró siguiendo sus instrucciones antes de ser capaz de asimilarlas y murmurar un gracias.

-Date prisa teme! Hace frío! -se quejaba la inconfundible voz de Naruto

-Tan fastidioso como siempre usuratonkachi -le dijo al abrirle la puerta - qué quieres?

-Oye déjame pasar primero -dijo el rubio -se nota que adentro está más caliente que acá afuera -le dijo a broma señalando el atuendo de Sasuke, un par de boxes y una playera

-Más vale que sea importante -sentenció el moreno

-Lo es -dijo, con una sonora carcajada.

Habían ido a parar a la sala y todo en la conversación fue bien salvo por la renuencia de Sasuke a prolongar la charla y a permitirle al rubio ir a su habitación. Todo eso habría sido normal para Naruto que estaba acostumbrado al mal humor del chico. Pero se había dado cuenta. Había visto los zapatos de Sakura medio escondidos detrás de la cesta de los paraguas en la entrada. Seguro ése había sido Sasuke. Y por qué otra razón estaría aún la bufanda de la pelirosa tirada olvidada en el pasillo detrás del sillón en el que se sentaba Sasuke, hasta un tonto podía darse cuenta, y él no era ningún tonto. Sakura estaba ahí y se estaba escondiendo. ¿Por qué? No había nada que esconder, pues Sasuke y ella eran novios. Pero él sabía por las conversaciones que habían mantenido durante la clase de baile que ella mostraba cierta pena ingenua por el tema del sexo y entonces todo embonaba: La carencia de ropa del moreno, la tardanza del mismo en salir a abrirle y la necesidad tan grande de Sasuke de que él se marchara. Y por una vez, esa necesidad terminó siendo también la del rubio.

_"Fin del flashback"_

-Sin embargo, no ha sido hasta ahora que entendí lo que había pasado -concluyó Sakura, que le había contado la historia a Ino

-Ay Sakura -se compadeció ésta -Lo lamento tanto...

Sí, pero nadie lo lamentaba más que ella.

-Necesito decirle la verdad Ino, pero con todo esto.

-No te preocupes -la cortó la rubia -déjamelo a mí yo me encargaré de que puedas hablar con él sin que alguien se de cuenta

-Gracias.

"Bueno, tal vez alguien sí" -pensó para sí la rubia entre compungida y divertida.

* * *

No era tan diferente una situación de la otra, en realidad no lo era. Pero eso no la hacía menos frustrante.

-Andas de un humor de perros

Jiraiya, quien había estado observando a Naruto mientras se dedicaban a arreglar un par de motocicletas en el taller, se había decidido a darse un respiro apartándose del chico que amenazaba con arruinar más que arreglar todo lo que tuviera en frente. Arrojaba con más fuerza de lo necesario cada una de las herramientas.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté? -musitó éste encabronado, mirándolo en toda la extensión de su enojo. Sip, encabronado

-Calmate -le dijo -no soy yo el que te puso así para empezar

Y tenía razón. Naruto sabía que la tenía. Pero estaba tan furioso consigo mismo como lo había estado con toda la situación y sus involucrados que tenía que desquitarse con algo o con alguien. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse, dejando que el aire frío de la calle le despejara la cabeza.

-Es solo que esperaba que las cosas resultaran diferentes

-No es el fin del mundo sabes -le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Eso lo dices porque a tí no te separaron de Tsunade

Jiraiya frunció el seño

-Sabes que no tiene que ver con eso Naruto -le recriminó y el rubio no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada con un rechineo de dientes -sabes que nadie puede separarte de ella por mucho que lo intenten, no mientras ambos quieran estar juntos y me parece que ella desea estar contigo tanto como tú la deseas a ella -le dijo animándose a sonreir, luego volvió a enseriar el gesto -pero eso no es lo que te tienen molesto, verdad?

Naruto agachó la vista sintiéndose aún más desconsolado y molesto. Él había tenido sospechas, pero el que ella las confirmara hacía toda la situación endemoniadamente complicada y detestable para él.

-Sakura... ella

-Hey dobe! -La voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió entonces, a la entrada de la cochera se erguía la figura del moreno, llevaba el abrigo negro desabrochado y una bufanda amarilla le rodeaba el cuello, evidentemente pertenecía a Shion y Naruto tuvo que suprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios.

Le miró con el mejor gesto severo que podía ofrecer en su estado. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo -le dijo. Y Naruto tuvo que abandonar su fachada, parecía que las cosas iban enserio para con él.

Se lo dijo todo. Por una vez Sasuke accedió a hablar de su relación con Sakura y sobre cómo se había enterado de que la pelirosa estaba en realidad enamorada del rubio. Al principio Naruto no entendía porqué lo hacía y el moreno le confesó que Ino la había informado de la pequeña confusión del día anterior en casa de los Namikaze, estaba demás decir que había sido Sakura quien había hablado con Ino. La rubia había sido lo bastante inteligente como para entender que Naruto sólo creería las palabras venidas de boca de Sasuke pues de otro modo nunca se sentiría completamente convencido de la verdad. El chico confesó que no iba a intervenir, pues a su modo de verlo no le debía nada a Naruto ya que él había sido el causante indirecto de que su relación con Sakura fracasara. Pero, por otro lado, se lo debía a Sakura.

-Era inútil seguir intentando algo y menos sabiendo que era a tí a quien quería, pero al parecer el único idiota que no se enteraba eras tú -terminó de explicarle Sasuke -además después de descubrir a aquello terminé sin querer analizándote y descubrí lo que no había querido ver. Tú le correspondías. Y eso me molestó tanto que prolongué mi relación con Sakura sólo con tal de no darles el gusto a los dos. Lo que no vi fue que ella realmente estaba intentando quererme y olvidarse de tí y por eso terminé haciéndole daño.

-Hmmm, y tú que decías que la chica no te quería en absoluto -se rió Jiraiya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, había escuchado la historia completa -al final resultaste ser el destruye familias -se rió

-Cállate ya Ero sennin -se quejó Naruto con la cara roja como tomate, estaba apenado aunque sin saber exactamente por qué -si yo lo hubiera sabido todo sería diferente.

-Igual no creo que sirva de mucho, considerando cómo dejaste que terminaran las cosas -inquirió Sasuke trayendo al rubio de regreso al presente -Sakura piensa que la detestas después de lo de ayer

-Eso no es verdad -se apresuró a negar.

-Pues eso ella no lo sabe -le cortó. -Si quieres que las cosas funcionen, no cometas el mismo error que yo. Habla con ella y arréglalo.

-Pero justo ahora, no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella -se quejó cerrando las manos en puños.

-Encuentra una manera -le dijo - Y si una no te sirve busca otra. Hasta que des con la indicada.

-Hm -sonrió -gracias teme

-No es por tí por quien lo hago y lo sabes -respondió éste dándose la vuelta para irse -después de lo que le hice a Sakura es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ya después me las arreglaré contigo. Después de todo terminaste bajándome a la novia.

-No es así como yo lo veo -respondió divertido -pero estaré encantado por arreglar cuentas contigo, yo también estoy molesto por lo de Shion.

-Hn, al menos ella no era tu novia. Ja na! -se despidó.

-Oi Naruto -le habló Jiraiya -La Sra. Haruno es parte de la mesa directiva de la escuela, ¿cómo piensas acercarte a Sakura?

-Tengo un plan en mente -sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

La campana sonó temprano por la mañana y ya un montón de estudiantes entraban sin prisas (bueno, alguno que otro lo hacía) a las aulas de la escuela. Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y era hora de empezar el nuevo año.

El cuarteto de chicas se había reunido más temprano de lo usual, Ino las había convocado para explicarles la situación a regañadientes de Sakura, quien aún buscaba a Naruto con la mirada sintiéndose a la vez incómoda de tener que confesar lo de su relación con Naruto en frente de Hinata. Sin embargo, ésta se había portado bastante indiferente y Sakura no sabía si estar agradecida o si sentirse preocupada. Al final al sonar la campana todas tuvieron que separarse, convencidas de que buscarían una manera de que los dos chicos pudiesen verse.

Ino y Karin tenían la clase de Inglés justo entonces y avanzaban con paso lento mientras seguían conversando del tema. Bueno Ino conversaba, Karin se había mantenido terriblemente en silencio desde que se vieran a primera hora esa mañana y había sido la única en mostrarse renuente a participar en los locos planes de Ino.

-Por una parte es bueno, realmente nadie se enteró -concluyó satisfecha la rubia, segura de que por reputación era mejor así. De ese modo Sakura no tendría que preocuparse de rumores por la escuela.

O eso pensaba.

-Yo ya lo sabía -confesó de pronto Karin, deteniéndose de entrar al salón

-Uh? -Ino la miró confusa, no muy segura de saber a lo que se refería

Se giró para quedar de frente a ella y le miró con gesto severo -explícate -le ordenó

Karin desvió la mirada.

-Sus padres, están planeando unir las familias -le dijo con una terrible seguridad, como quien dice el clima en las noticias

Ino se quedó perpleja, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué pensar al respecto al final dijo

-Bueno pues eso es jodidamente contradictorio a lo que pasó hace unos días. Deberían de dejarlos estar juntos entonces! -concluyó levantando las manos con exasperación

-Desengáñate Ino -le recriminó Karin -Eso solamente funcionará si Naruto se mantiene a nivel -le explicó, Ino la miró estupefacta -Por eso sería mejor que ahora no estuvieran juntos, si las cosas se apresuran esa relación acabará por terminar mal

Ino enarcó una ceja sin poder creerse lo que le decía su amiga

-¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo! -le espetó furiosa -la única forma de que esto termine mal es que la historia tenga un desenlace al estilo Romeo y Julieta -sus manos se posaron en la cadera indicándole a Karin que cerrara la boca y se olvidara de lo que fuese que estaba a punto de decir, pues ella aún no había terminado -y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Los noviazgos como los de Naruto y Sakura sólo terminan si se les presiona a terminar -declaró

-Es precisamente a eso a lo que me refiero -musitó Karin igual de molesta -piénsalo! Si nadie les pone un freno a esos dos dónde irán a parar? -le dijo y por un breve instante Ino entendió a dónde iba aquello -Naruto es de una familia acomodada, tiene que hacerse cargo de una herencia familiar; mientras que el fuerte de Sakura es su intelecto, su pase para triunfar más que su familia, cosas que se vendrían abajo si uno de los no pudiera terminar con sus estudios y creo que ambas sabemos bien quién sería ése. Sin mencionar que Sakura es capaz de desviarse también con tal de no dejarlo caer solo.

Pero el breve instante se terminó.

-Eso es darle muy poco crédito a Sakura -refutó Ino -entiendo lo de Naruto pero te pasas al incluír a Sakura también, supo mantenerse cuando lo de Sasuke

-Pero es que ella nunca estuvo enamorada de Sasuke -refutó frustrada

-Señoritas

Ino había estado a punto de volver a estallar. Pero la profesora Kurenai había salido a terminar con el escándalo.

-La clase está por empezar, piensan entrar o no? -les cuestionó y ambas no tuvieron más remedio que agachar la cabeza y entrar a regañadientes al salón.

-Terminaremos esto después -le murmuró Ino al sentarse en el asiento

-Con gusto -respondió Karin con la misma parsimonia.

Lo que ambas chicas no habían previsto, era que un cierto rubio ojiazul las había estado escuchando desde que ambas comenzaran a discutir frente al salón. Y muy a su pesar no podía hacer más que darle la razón a la peliroja.

Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración. Justo ahora que tenía un plan.

* * *

La campana volvió a sonar unas horas más tarde. Indicando que era la hora del receso. Montones de alumnos se juntaron en la cafetería mientras que otros tantos se dispersaban por los jardines y los corredores de la escuela. Otros aprovechaban para jugar en las canchas.

-No he visto a Naruto en todo el día -musitó de pronto Lee que dejaba su charola sobre la mesa en la que desayunaba el resto del grupo

Sakura se exaltó ante la mención del rubio a medio camino de tomar bocado y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada entre nerviosa y decepcionada

-Es raro, habíamos quedado en jugar un partido de fútboll, no es su estilo el dejar plantado al equipo.

Ino al ver la afligción reflejada en el rostro de su amiga se apresuró a intervenir.

-Tal vez se encontrara enfermo o castigado en casa -inquirió con sorna -ya sabemos su tendencia a meterse en problemas

Justo entonces la música de un celular comenzó a sonar

-No se molesten es el mío -murmuró Shikamaru que sacaba el aparato mientras se disponía a contestar

-Ara Shikamaru, cómo te tiene domado Temari chan -dijo con burla Ino

El chico sólo desvió la mirada

-No seas problemática quieres?

-Eh? -musitó confusa -es raro que tú andes de mal humor

-hai, hai -respondió él alejándose

-Ino, no lo presiones más -le reprimió Karin

-No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer -respondió molesta, aún estaba enojada con ella por la conversación de la mañana

-Parece que Shikamaru no es el único que está de mal humor -dijo Suiguetsu divertido

-Tú callate! -contestaron al unísono las dos chicas mientras que los demás rieron

Todos salvo Sakura, quien mantenía fija la vista en su comida. Había mantenido la firme esperanza de poder ver al rubio que todo parecía ser una terrible sátira. Sentía deseos de llorar.

-Ohaio!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar su voz y levantó la vista hasta su rostro sonriente.

-Naruto llegas tarde! -le recriminó Kiba

-Ah tuve un par de problemas en el camino -respondió sin dejar de sonreír

-Otra de tus bromas? -cuestionó Choji

-Para empezar el año no hay nada mejor -respondió burlón tomando asiento junto a Sakura

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Estaba tan tranquilo. Significaría eso que en realidad estaba tan molesto que planeaba seguir como si nada? Entonces sintió cómo la mano de él aprisionaba la suya por debajo de la mesa.

Con fuerza. Y al mismo tiempo con ternura.

-Lo sé -le dijo sin mirarla

-eh? -ella le miró aún más perpleja

-no tienes qué preocuparte, sé lo que realmente pasó entre tú y Sasuke, o mejor dicho lo que nunca pasó

El corazón de ella se bañaba en alivio y sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes.

-Él me lo dijo -eso la desconcertó, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho -No te detesto Sakura, te quiero muchísimo

Estaba que rebosaba de alegría.

-Y me alegro de que nos hayamos detenido a tiempo -dijo de pronto serio y ella lo miró sin entender -es por eso que creo que lo mejor es que terminemos.

-¡Ah!

Esa vez, nada contuvo las lágrimas y éstas se resbalaron libres por sus mejillas. Cerró la mano en un puño en cuanto sintió que la de él se soltaba de la de ella al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el lado en el que estaban los chicos

-Por favor, no hagas de esto un drama -le susurró en cuanto paso a su lado.

-Ino -le llamó sin girar hacia ella

-Qué pasa frentona?

-Puedes terminarte mi comida por mí?

-Eh? -le miró confusa

-Sólo hazlo

Y se puso de pie para salir a prisa, pero sin atraer miradas, de la cafetería. Una vez afuera se soltó a llorar.

* * *

A/N : Looking for the right inspiration...


	10. El viento sopla hacia otra parte

_Let's do something different if you want to give ideas, your welcome! =D_

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece =( so sad.

* * *

**"No quiero esperar. Pero el viento sopla hacia otra parte."**

Siempre es difícil encontrar un lugar apartado del bullicio de los alumnos para poder tener una conversación privada por teléfono. Pero siendo como era Shikamaru, no tenía problemas para encontrar un buen escondite. Y justo ahí estaba, oculto entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Teniendo aquélla charla de la que por varios meses había logrado escapar.

-Es por Ino, ¿verdad? -cuestionó el chico a la joven que le hablaba del otro lado de la línea.

La voz suspiró. Y él suspiró después de ella.

-Supongo que en algún momento te enterarías -se contestó a sí mismo.

-Es bueno que haya sido ella -Fue todo lo que pudo decir Temari. A esas alturas era un poco absurdo el tener que firgir que aún no sabía nada. -De donde yo vengo no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado de dos personas. Pero supongo que no esperaba que le pasara a mi novio.

-No sé qué decir -Y era verdad. En ese momento Shikamaru sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo terminaría complicando las cosas. Y por una gran parte, estaba en lo cierto.

Temari dejó salir una risa cantarina.

-No te preocupes -le animó -velo como una oportunidad para indagar en tus sentimientos por la otra rubia.

-No creo que Sai opine lo mismo -inquirió, aunque ya no tan apesadumbrado como antes.

-Te sorprenderías, además esto me viene a bien dado que empiezo la universidad -confesó.

Hacía dos semanas que Temari se había mudado a la universidad de Tokyo, después de todo era un año mayor que Shikamaru y el cambio era algo que ya estaba previsto desde antes. No negaría que había pensado en descansar un año con tal de esperarlo y pasar el tiempo juntos. Pero tan pronto la situación se hizo evidente, sintió que era inútil el seguir manteniendo algo que quizá terminaría por acabar de todas maneras.

-Lo sabía, sólo querías deshacerte de mí -bromeó él, sonriendo al fin en ese día -Habría sido más fácil que me lo dijeras desde un principio

-No te des tanto crédito! -le advirtió, pero el tono de reproche desapareció en seguida -de verdad espero que resuelvas las cosas.

Por un segundo el silencio se hizo, haciéndose más evidente en el eco de las paredes vacías de gente de la biblioteca. Estaba luchando con las palabras, hasta que al fin dijo:

-¿Y si decido regresar?

Temari sonrió.

-Empieza por ver en dónde me encuentro para entonces

Y esa sonrisa terminó en los labios de Shikamaru también.

-Bastante justo -concluyó.

Era muy pronto para atarse a alguien de cualquier forma. Y nunca ha sido su intención el complicar las cosas, aunque por otra parte, tenía que admitir que le gustaban las cosas complicadas.

* * *

-Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero él era demasiado verde para enterarse.

Ino y Sai caminaban de la mano por los pasillos del primer piso rumbo a las canchas de la escuela. Sai había visto la mirada preocupada de Ino en cuanto Shikamaru había abandonado la mesa, además de ser bastante perceptivo por sí sólo, también tenía sus fuentes de información y estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del chico por su actual novia; una razón de más para ocuparse de atar el asunto y definir qué pensaba la chica al tanto de ello.

Pero nunca se esperó el que ella confirmara sus sospechas.

-Pensé que lo había imaginado -le dijo pensativo mientras abría la puerta que daba a las canchas de básket, haciéndose a un lado después para dejarla pasar

-Y yo debí suponer que eras demasiado perceptivo como para no notarlo -le respondió tranquila, era tan fácil hablar con él y ésa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba.

-¿lo siento? -le dijo algo confundido, sintiendo que debía disculparse por haber estado investigando.

-No, fui yo la que desconfió -le sonrió a modo de disculpa

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a las gradas, Ino se subió hasta la tercera y se sentó dejando que las piernas le colgaran por el borde; Sai la imitó pero quedándose una grada abajo y de pie. La miró directamente a los ojos entonces.

-Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿qué cosa? -la sonrisa de ella simplemente no se desvanecía, no tenía nada qué esconder y eso ambos lo sabían.

-Elegiste siempre a los despistados, eso significa que yo también soy uno -concluyó él con un semblante serio.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-No, eso significa que contigo soy yo la despistada y es por eso que me gustas -le dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Le encantaba que fuera tan alto.

Sin embargo, el semblante serio no desvanecía del rostro del chico e inevitablemente eso terminó alarmándola. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, mientras buscaba en los ojos grises del chico alguna emoción que le dijera de qué iba el asunto.

-¿qué sucedería si él estuviese disponible? -ella arqueó una ceja confundida -¿a quién elegirías?

-¡A tí por supuesto! -le respondió gritándole sin querer, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta de que tuviera que hacer aquella pregunta.

-Está bien -le dijo él sonriendo vencido al fin -yo también soy inseguro a veces, pero confío en tí y sabía que dirías eso.

Ino le miró largamente.

-Más te vale, no me interesa entrar en una relación con problemas -advirtió

-Sí, a mí tampoco -convino

Y ahora sí, se animó a besarla.

* * *

El descanso había llegado a su fin. Y las horas avanzaron llevándose lentamente las clases. Naruto se dedicó a hacer un excelente trabajo ignorando a Sakura, ya fuera no dirigiéndole la vista o simplemente contestandole tajantemente cuando no era posible el evitar hablarle. Había hecho tan excelente trabajo que era evidente para los demás que algo malo estaba pasando ahí. En especial para Sasuke.

-Oi dobe

El aludido levantó la vista hacia el moreno, sabiendo de ante mano que se trataba de él, pero decidiendo igualmente jugar al desentendido

-Sasuke! ¿qué pasa? -cuestionó de buena manera pero sin mostrar ni un poco de su usual entusiasmo.

El moreno sintió que el enojo empezaba a nacer en su pecho, era el colmo que incluso con él intentara fingir que no tenía ni idea de qué iba aquéllo. No había querido entrometerse, pero tan pronto Sakura desapareció de repente no pudo pensar en un mejor momento para caminar hacia él.

-Eso mismo quiero preguntarte, ¿qué pasa contigo y Sakura? -cuestionó levantando ligeramente la voz.

-Nada salvo que tenías razón -concluyó cortante levantándose en el acto de su asiento con libro y libreta en mano.

-¿con respecto a qué? -preguntó en el mismo tono irritado que el rubio.

-sólo sirvo para arruinar las cosas -le explicó con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro. Parecía que pretendiese burlarse de la situación.

Sasuke frunció el seño. Estaba confundido.

-¿Y es que no piensas arreglarlas?

No había sido un mal comentario. No había realmente acusación en él. Pero era un pensamiento que había rondado tanto por la cabeza del rubio que no pudo evitar estallar en cuanto lo escuchó decir de labios de alguien más.

-¡Qué crees que estoy haciendo! -fue la respuesta de Naruto que le miró de frente al moreno, bastó esa simple respuesta para liberar la frustración que le pesaba en los hombros. -Por una vez déjame hacer las cosas por mi cuenta _teme_ -le advirtió, esta vez su voz sonando peligrosamente silenciosa y mordaz.

-¡Naruto! -le reclamó en ese momento Shion, que había estado observando a ambos chicos desde que empezaran a dirigirse la palabra. Estaba preocupada por la actitud del rubio, pero aún más preocupada del enojo que claramente estaba aflorando en el rostro de Sasuke -Estoy acostumbrada a verte discutir con Sasuke pero esto es diferente, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Tú también Shion? -le cuestionó él mirándola directamente entre enojado y ofendido -Debí suponer que eras de su estilo -se burló al compararla con Sasuke.

-¡Qué!

-Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman -concluyó.

-¿Te escuchas acaso? ¡No suenas como tú! -le refutó ella, sintiendo de pronto el mismo sentimiento que su compañero de al lado.

-Para variar eso es algo bueno no? -volvió a burlarse Naruto, en medio de un trance del que no parecía tener intención de salir.

Sasuke tuvo suficiente.

-Escúchame bien usuratonkachi, se suponía que harías bien las cosas con Sakura -le reclamó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo! -respondió él forcejeando para que lo soltara

Sasuke lo jaló aún con más fuerza que antes.

-¿haciéndola llorar?

-¿No habías dicho tú que es parte de la felicidad el sufrir de vez en cuando? -se burló, la media sonrisa abriéndose pasa por su boca.

Sasuke apretó los dientes molesto.

-¡Imbécil! -le golpeó, logrando lanzarlo al suelo -¡Para esto te permití que estuvieras con ella?

-¿Me permitiste? -la pregunta terminó detonando esa misma emoción en el chico quien, después de limpiarse el labio herido, se levantó de inmediato decidido a devolver el golpe -Es bueno ver que no soy el único cabrón aquí

Puño sobre mano, Sasuke le detuvo ambos golpes que lanzó Naruto y forcejearon hasta que Naruto logró conectar un golpe en el hombro derecho de Sasuke cuando éste había intentado esquivarlo. Shion estaba pensando seriamente en intervenir pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

-Naruto, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Kakashi sensei había llegado justo entonces y los miraba con reproche. Ambos chicos se habían detenido entonces y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Saben muy bien que no pueden pelear dentro de la escuela -les recordó

Naruto fue el primero en romper el contacto, quizá por saber que era él el equivocado en ese momento.

-Da igual, todavía me queda una clase -exclamó, volteándose para recoger sus libros del suelo y avanzar fuera del salón.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, había ira escrita en sus ojos.

-Ese idiota -murmuró.

-Sasuke... -Shion se había colocado a su lado y le miraba preocupada. Era la primera vez que le veía tan enfurecido y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta de que la situación nada hubiera tenido que ver con ella sino con la ex de su actual pareja.

-No importa, no es mi asunto ya -concluyó el moreno desviando la vista y decidiéndose también a abandonar el salón sin tener cuidado de Shion, que se quedó quieta mientras le veía salir.

-"¿Por qué?..."

Se cuestionó mentalmente, aún cuando sabía la respuesta.

* * *

-Debí suponer que estarías aquí. Sakura.

La aludida descansaba sentada en el suelo abajo de las gradas del gimnasio. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban irritados, de modo que era evidente el que había estado llorando. Cuando había visto a Naruto, cuando le había dicho que todo estaba bien, había creído en sus palabras y en que de algún modo encontrarían la forma de estar juntos; pero lo que le había dicho después el rubio había terminado por romperle el corazón y eso la había herido aún más al darse cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de él. Y, tras seguir recibiendo el mismo trato indiferente por parte del chico, había terminado huyendo de él y refugiándose en el gimnasio, en donde inmediatamente se soltó a llorar.

-No tengo humor para tus burlas Karin -respondió la pelirosa sin molestarse en ver a su compañera, ni siquiera cuando ésta se sentó a su lado.

Karin había sido la única en percatarse de inmediato lo que estaba pasando entre ambos chicos y sospechaba el que Naruto había sobre escuchado su conversación con Ino. Así que se sentía un poco culpable del comportamiento del rubio hacia Sakura. Por otro lado, había aprendido a querer a la pelirosa como su mejor amiga después de lo ocurrido entre ellas y Sasuke hacía un año atrás y había sido incapaz de abandonarla en cuanto la vio salir corriendo del salón.

-Qué poca fe me tienes -le dijo, sentándose en la misma pose que ella, con la diferencia de que veía al frente, la imagen de la cancha de juegos se divisaba por entre el espacio entre grada y grada.

-Y con justa razón -se justificó Sakura

-De todos los lugares ¿por qué debajo de las gradas? -cuestionó la peliroja con algo de molestia o quizá hasta incluso asco. -¿Acaso no sabes lo que hacen los tortolitos aquí?

-Lo dices por experiencia supongo -quiso burlarse, pero la voz aún le salía sin emoción alguna.

-No seas tan lastimera -se quejó ella, pero sin llegar a sentirse ofendida.

-Tenías razón

Respondió Sakura sin intención alguna de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Ah?

-Tenías razón -repitió -entre Naruto y yo, o están bien las cosas o no lo están. No podemos tener un punto intermedio a menos que no intimidemos, cosa que ya hemos hecho.

Karin volteó a verla con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡Quieres decir que finalmente ya no eres virgen?

-¡Quiero decir que pasamos de amigos a novios! -Logrando exprimir una emoción real por parte de la chica, quien se veía acalorada ya fuera por pena o porque se sintiera ofendida y en cualquier caso a Karin le causaba gracia -¡¿por qué todo el mundo piensa en sexo cuando se usa la palabra intimar? -se quejó

-Porque el mundo a diferencia tuya es normal -le sonrió

-Oh cállate -ella infló las mejillas.

Karin soltó una risa cantarina, pero de inmediato se enserió.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que estamos a tiempo para parar -respondió con tristeza. Aquella monotonía volvía a apoderarse de ella.

-Bueno seguramente habló con alguien o de lo contrario no habría llegado a esa decisión por su cuenta, él no es tan listo que digamos -le dijo, sabiendo que era muy pronto para delatarse y más si no estaba segura de que fuese culpa suya.

-Sí, con Sasuke -le dijo Sakura

-Oh dear... -fue lo único que pudo articular, sabiendo que entre ella y Sasuke era mucho peor el segundo.

-Lo mismo dije yo -confesó ella.

-Pero supongo que no importa de quién fue la idea una vez que la aceptó, ¿cierto? -inquirió sin esperar realmente una respuesta, era más remarcar un hecho que preguntar si pasó en sí -¡peor aún! una vez que la lleva a cabo -concluyó -No es tan malo. Salvo quizá por Hinata

Aquello extrañó y alarmó a Sakura, quien por fin miró a su compañera.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-No vas a decirme que no te diste cuenta

-¿De qué? -le miró confusa

-¿por qué todos aquí son tan lentos? -se quejó exasperada -la mayor parte de los problemas entre Hinata y Naruto durante su relación fueron por los sentimientos que él tenía por tí -le explicó, su tono se había elevado una octava.

-¿Qué?

Sakura sintió que el pecho se le oprimía. Hasta donde ella sabía la relación entre Naruto y Hinata había sido miel sobre hojuelas (salvo quizá cuando ésta lo engañó), pero tenía que admitir que nada pasaba sin una razón y era bastante obvio que si tenía relación con ella, ni Naruto ni mucho menos Hinata le dirían algo del asunto.

-Hinata siempre lo sospechó pero Naruto se lució en negarlo -le dijo, dejando descansar su rostro en su mano derecha -Incluso al final me atrevería a decir que realmente se enamoró de ella -advirtió, dejando el asombro brillar en sus palabras -es una lástima que ella decidiera no confiar en él

Sakura desvió la vista. Por supuesto que sabía que Naruto se había enamorado de verdad de Hinata. El mismo Naruto se lo había dicho.

Que él también quería ser feliz.

-Y ahora con todo esto, ¿cómo crees que se sintió? -le cuestionó, pero sin llegar a reclamarle -Y tú no fuiste buena para pensar en sus sentimientos

Eso acabó por desertarla.

-¡ESo no es cierto! ¡Desde el principio antepuse los de ella a los míos! -le reclamó, no había mentira en sus palabras.

Karin la miró sin interés, casi con aburrimiento.

-Sí ayúdandola a hacerse novia de Naruto ¿no? Pero no antes de que te hicieras novia de Sasuke, básicamente hasta que estuvieras a salvo de sentirte sola -El corazón de Sakura se estrujó, karin tenía razón -¿De verdad piensas que eso la hará sentir mejor? Lo lógico sería que pensara que desde entonces te burlabas de ella -Sakura se alarmó ante esto y sintió que la culpa la envolvía al grado de obligarla casi a empezar a llorar -No me mires así, sé que no es cierto -le dijo Karin con tristeza -pero jamás te preocupaste por decírselo a ella, o sí?

Sakura lo consideró.

-¿Crees que debería hablarlo ahora?

Karin volvió la vista al frente con ese mismo aire de aburrimiento.

-Creo que si quieres de verdad seguir siendo su amiga reflexionarás muy bien antes lo que vas a decirle -le advirtió -empezando por definir si piensas seguir intentando estar con Naruto o no -asegurándose de dejar en claro toda la situación antes de que ella pudiera malinterpretarlo, aún así Sakura no se veía muy convencida, así que agregó -Eso te ayudará al menos a saber en qué dirección pedir disculpas ¿cierto?

-Me sabe mal tener que maquinarlo -le dijo desviando la mirada y el semblante envuelto en tristeza y culpa.

-Es eso o terminar estropéandolo -le advirtió -Francamente con el cerebro que tienes, se esperaría algo mejor de tí.

* * *

Y francamente, no era el único del que se esperaría algo mejor. Las clases estaban por concluir, incluso había alumnos que ya habían terminado con su horario. Tal era el caso de Naruto, que descansaba en el jardín frente a una de las entradas laterales de la escuela. Recién había comprado un refresco de la máquina expendedora que tenía al lado, mientras que él se sentaba en el borde de la jardinera. La puerta a su izquierda se abrió de pronto.

Naruto volteó la vista hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido y había cesado inmediatamente. Al ver a la joven que estaba en la entrada entendió por qué.

-Hinata -murmuró al reconocerla.

La chica apretaba los labios en una fina línea y sus ojos sostenían más emoción de la que nunca se le había visto capaz de tener en los años anteriores.

Ira, pero por sobre todo dolor.

Le miraba directamente y luchaba por decidir si salir rumbo a su casa por el jardín o si volver sobre sus pasos de regreso al interior de las paredes de la escuela para buscar una salida un poco menos... incómoda.

Naruto se levantó entonces, girándose para quedar de frente a ella. Sentía que al menos le debía ese gesto, sin estar muy seguro del porqué aunque con una clara pista. Esta vez era su turno el confesar que él también la había engañado durante el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo.

Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la joven se decidió finalmente a regresar por donde vino.

-¡Hinata! -el rubio corrió detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzó a medio pasillo, reteniéndola del brazo. -Necesito hablar contigo, por favor escúchame.

-Basta! -gritó ella mientras forcejeaba con él, no importándole si se hacía daño en el proceso -Déjame en paz -le pidió, peleando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Por favor Hinata, no quiero que esto se mal interprete aún más

-Mal interpretarse? -Eso había sido el colmo y la excusa perfecta para que ella decidiera verle de frente al fin -¿Eso es todo lo que piensas? ¿Que no es más que un mal entendido? -le recriminó.

Naruto fue soltando su agarre en ella. Evidentemente entendía a lo que se refería.

-Incluso tardaste en darte cuenta -le acusó ella, él desvió la vista al suelo.

-Lo lamento

-Si tú no... yo...

Ella peleaba con las palabras que a su vez luchaban por liberarse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se limpió con la palma de la mano las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de las cuencas de sus ojos. Y sollozó al ser incapaz de responder.

Pero no había necesidad de decir nada tampoco. Él la entendía aún sin las palabras que en ese momento se habían perdido en los labios de ella. "Si tú no hubieras mentido sobre lo que sentías por ella, yo no habría dudado. Y aún tendríamos una oportunidad para estar juntos". Él sabía que era cierto. Él sabía porque era capaz de admitir que se había empezado a enamorar de ella, pero justo después de haberla lastimado al causarle tantas inseguridades en el tema de la pelirosa. Incluso si dicha joven no daba muestras de corresponderle al rubio; la certeza de no ser la "indicada", la que él realmente amaba, había terminado por separarlos.

Y en ese aspecto era aún más culpable que ella de que su relación no hubiera funcionado.

-Perdona -murmuró al fin, la culpa claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho! -le espetó, logrando al fin soltarse por completo del agarre de él -¡Todo el tiempo! Incluso cuando estabas conmigo... La estuviste deseando, ¿no es cierto? -le miró a los ojos y él se sobresaltó algo incómodo.

-Hinata -murmuró queriendo desviar la conversación hacia otro lado pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿no es cierto? -insistió.

Inspiró el aire cerrando sus orbes azules en un claro intento de tomar valor y dejar de escapar.

-Hai (sí) -respondió.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella entonces.

-Dai Kirai (Te odio)

-Eh?

Él abrió sus ojos en asombro, en un burbujeante sentimiento de sobresalto y quizá tristeza, mientras dudaba de haber escuchado aquéllas palabras de su boca.

-Anata no dai kirai! (te odio a tí) -le gritó con toda su fuerza, girando sobre los talones para salir corriendo en la otra dirección.

Pero paró en seco al toparse su mirada con la aguamarina de Sakura.

-Ah...

Intentó decir algo. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura se había quedado sin palabras. Había escuchado toda la conversación, y era de esperarse si consideramos que había estado siguiendo a Hinata con la intención de hablar con ella. Pero evidentemente ya era tarde.

Balbuceó unos instantes más incapaz de despegar su mirada de los ojos grises de quien fuera, o mejor dicho de quien hubiese sido su mejor amiga y de pronto ella también tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Pero esta vez fue Hinata quien terminó dando el primer paso.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura chan!

La abofeteó sin titubeos. Su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de ella. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido un segundo o quizá era que se movía más lento. Sakura no lo sabía pero el peso de aquél golpe le había herido más en el pecho que en donde la mano de Hinata había hecho contacto.

-Anta wa mo (a tí también) -le dijo entre dientes.

-Hinata... -Y los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

La peliazul le pasó de largo, sin molestarse a dirigirle una última mirada ni a uno, ni a otra. Salió a grandes pasos y se perdió al dar la vuelta por otro pasillo.

Sakura seguía mirando al frente. Con la imagen del rubio distorsionada a causa de las lágrimas que dudaban en rodar por sus mejillas. Mas Sakura se deshizo de ellas con un parpadeo al ver que el rubio se disponía a irse en ese momento.

-Naruto!

El se detuvo al oírle.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó sin mirar a verla.

-Yo...

De pronto se había quedado de nuevo sin voz. ¿Qué podía decirle? Lo único que quería era abrazarlo y no precisamente hablar con él. El rubio al ver que ella no decía nada, comenzó a avanzar a la salida.

-Tengo que irme

-Naruto... -De nuevo había intentado detenerlo, pero sus piernas no se movían -"¿Por qué no puedo correr hasta él?" -pensaba. Naruto estaba cerca de alcanzar la salida y quizá le habría perdido si no fuera porque en ese momento ella recordó las palabras de Karin.

_"Primero tienes que definir si piensas seguir intentando estar con Naruto o no"._

Y tenía razón. En ese momento, ¿qué era más importante para ella? ¿Hinata o Naruto?

-¡Naruto!

-¡Ah! -le alcanzó en la puerta tras haberse abalanzado hacia él abrazándolo por la cintura, él se sobresaltó pues no había esperado el que ella lo siguiera -¿¡Qué estás haciendo Sakura chan?

-¿Por qué? -le cuestionó sin mirarlo, tenía el rostro recargado en la espalda de él.

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué quieres terminar? ¡Por qué? -le exigió saber, aferrándose con fuerza a la tela de su camisa.

La tensión en los hombros del chico desapareció y terminó dirigiendo la vista lejos de la figura de la chica. Ésta al darse cuenta, lo hizo girar de modo que quedara de frente a ella.

-¡Mírame! -le ordenó, aunque era más una súplica que una orden. Su voz había sonado quebrada.

Él hizo como ella le dijo y musitó:

-¿No basta con lastimar a Hinata?

-¡Idiota! Tú más que nadie sabe el por qué -le dijo clavándole las uñas sin querer al apretar aún más su agarre en los brazos de él, aún así el no se quejó del pequeño daño que le estaba causando y sólo se limitó a mirarla haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no mostrar emoción alguna -No es justo que vengas a pensar en esto ahora -se quejó y la voz volvió a quebrársele después de decir aquello -¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Él volvió a desviar la vista de ella.

-Tú encontrarás algo mejor que hacer -le espetó.

¡Suficiente!, pensó ella y se afianzó a los brazos de él para jalarlo a su cuerpo. Al levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies consiguió desaparecer el espacio restante y el contacto de sus labios con los del chico se hizo sin más.

Lo besó con fuerza y al principio fue un golpe más que un beso, pero al tiempo en que se hizo desesperado él no tardo en responderle con esa misma desesperación. Mas abrió su boca para permitirse explorar la de ella con su lengua, ella lo había mordido.

Con fuerza.

-¡Sakura!

La apartó de repente tomándola por los hombros al tiempo en que sentía el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su lengua. Era evidente que lo había hecho a propósito y por la expresión en su rostro podía afirmar que si bien deseaba besarlo deseaba más hacerlo sufrir un poco, y si emocionalmente no podía hacerlo (o eso creía ella) entonces lo haría físicamente.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó con sobrada inocencia, pero con el mismo semblante molesto adornando su rostro -¡Sólo quiero hacer esto contigo! -le gritó y acercó su cuerpo al de él -Sólo contigo -murmuró.

Los labio de Naruto dibujaron una fina línea.

-No es tan sencillo -le advirtió, algo en su interior también había hecho un pequeño "click" y estaba deseando devolverle el gesto agresivo a su compañera, no importándole si la hería en el acto y por eso mismo sentía la necesidad de parar -sólo puedo decirte que confíes en mí -le pidió, pero sin atreverse aún a mirarla a la cara, temía que ese "click" en su cabeza, terminara por convertirse en un "bang" en su pecho -En este momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar

Ella frunció el seño.

-¿Esperar a qué? -le espetó con sarcasmo.

Mas él hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado.

-Hay que irnos la última clase está por terminar y no tardarán en salir los que faltan.

-¿Y de cuándo acá te importan?

Sakura sentía que faltaba poco para que la mano se le cerrara en un puño que terminaría clavado en el rostro del rubio.

-¿y de cuándo acá a a tí no te importan? -le preguntó usando el mismo tono irritado que el de ella y dignándose al fin a verla.

-Desde hoy, desde ahora -le dijo, la irritación nunca abandonó el timbre de su voz -La escuela ha dejado de importarme, para mí eres más importante tú

Esa respuesta sólo terminó alarmándolo aún más. Irónicamente estaba provocando lo que había intentado evitar.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y qué hay de tus sueños uh? -le cuestionó sonando un poco desesperado -De todo eso de que querías ser una gran doctora

-Los abandonaré -le dijo sonando más seria de lo que a él le habría gustado. En la voz de ella y en su semblante decidido no había habido lugar para la duda y él acabó por permitir que la desesperación lo dominara.

-¡!

-De nada me sirven si no puedo estar contigo -le dijo ella.

Él sólo acertó a reírse, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿lo ves? por eso es que debemos terminar -le explicó con cinismo antes de que su rostro se volviera serio -No es justo lo que te estoy haciendo, ésa no es la Sakura chan de la que yo me enamoré además

-Entonces estudiaré y conseguiré ser la mejor doctora -refutó ella, de nuevo sin permitirse la duda en su semblante y mucho menos en sus palabras -Pero tú estarás conmigo -le advirtió sin molestarse en cubrir el enojo que estallaría si él se atrevía a decir que no.

-¿Ahora es que tratas de convencerme? ¿o es acaso una amenaza? -le preguntó él y pareciese que estuviera mofándose de ella.

Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo en que una idea iluminaba su mente.

-Si quisiera convencerte haría algo como esto.

Y dejó que sus actos hablaran en lugar de sus palabras. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia él pero esta vez con más fuerza que la vez anterior y se valió del agarre en sus brazos para empujarlo hacia atrás hasta que salió por la puerta que daba al jardín. Él tropezó obviamente incapaz de reaccionar como debería al haber sido sorprendido por segunda vez por las acciones de ella, quien se había encargado de cerrar la puerta tan pronto hubieron salido los dos tan sólo para abalanzarse sobre él ahora que había caído al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que pret-

Ella cortó sus palabras al reclamar de nuevo sus labios con los suyos. El peso de su propio cuerpo le impedía a él levantarse en ese momento o moverse fuera del contacto de ella, que fue duro y dominante, se imponía ante la voluntad del chico liderando el beso y obligándolo a no hacer nada más que seguirlo. A veces usando sólo los labios. A veces incluyendo también la lengua. Él se sostuvo sobre los codos mientras ella se pegaba a su cuerpo. No tardó en posicionarse a la altura correcta. Su pelvis rozando el miembro de él a través de las ropas y Naruto sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo desde "ahí" hasta todas sus extremidades. Sin darse cuenta la atrajo aún más a él tomándola por la cintura e introdujo después su mano por debajo de la blusa de ella. Tuvo cuidado de sólo tocarla con las yemas de los dedos.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ante el contacto, interrumpiendo por un segundo el beso del que ella llevaba el dominio y cedió gustosa el puesto a su compañero, que no tardó en acabar de sentarse para poder besarle el cuello a ella; quien al sentirle se estiró para facilitarle la tarea. Sakura se dejó mover por él, o mejor dicho su cuerpo "bailaba" al ritmo del cuerpo del chico, terminando sentada sobre éste con las piernas una a cada lado de la cintura de él. Permitiendo que el contacto entre sus partes íntimas se hiciera aún más palpable e intenso. Sin querer se movió sobre el miembro de chico provocando el que fuera ahora él el que gimiera (o gruñera en su defecto), al haber intentado acercarse más en su turno de besarle el cuello. Él la atrajo y la alejó en respuesta, una y otra vez sin quitar la mano de su cintura por donde la abrazaba; una y otra vez hizo que ella se masturbara con él. Primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido.

El beso se deshizo entonces y ambos suspiraban. Ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y a veces sus manos se perdían en los cabellos dorados de él dependiendo de la sensación en su feminidad. Él le acariciaba los senos hundiendo el rostro su pecho, mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre sus pezones, inhalando con fuerza el aroma que su sexo despedía en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta su mano libre había ido a parar justamente ahí y ya había desabrochado los primeros botones del frente cuando sintió la necesidad de mirar lo que hacía para poder hacerlo mejor.

Pero fue ahí que reaccionó.

-¡No! -exclamó al tiempo que la soltaba.

Ella se sobresaltó confundida al no entender porqué de pronto ya no sentía el miembro duro de él por debajo de ella. Le vio sacudir la cabeza como quien intenta evitar que el sueño se apodere de él durante una noche que debe de pasar en vela.

-¿Por qué? -le miró extrañada e inmediatamente volvió a acercar su cuerpo al de él, rozando su feminidad con el miembro tenso de éste -te pusiste duro -le susurró en tono seductor, no estaba decidida a dejarlo ahí.

-Exactamente por eso -Él la volvió a separar de sí tomándola por los hombros -Por favor, por favor Sakura chan. -Le rogó -No lo hagas más difícil. Sólo confía en mí. -Le pidió, mientras respiraba pesadamente intentando reducir la tensión en sus pantalones.

-Eso intento -le dijo sentida chocando las palabras con los dientes. No acaba de entender la actitud del rubio.

-Pues inténtalo mejor -levantó la voz aunque sin llegar a gritarle -Por favor, te prometo que valdrá la pena esperar

Ella hizo un puchero.

-Ahora suenas como niña -se quejó.

-¡Oye! -se quejó, nunca le había gustado el que lo compararan con una niña, y mucho menos ella. Sakura infló los cachetes molesta y desvió su mirada de él.

Él suspiró.

-No es una excusa. De verdad puedes apostar por ello. -La tomó entre sus brazos hasta que la hubo rodeado por completo y ella se dejó abrazar sin resistencia aunque el semblante molesto permanecía en su rostro decidido a no desvanecerse hasta que le diera una razón lógica -Te amo Sakura chan

O eso pensó.

El corazón se le detuvo un segundo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo se había paralizado en una especie de shock y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-Sólo confía en mí -le pidió él, sin tomar a cuenta la reacción que estaba teniendo la pelirosa -Te prometo que todo irá bien.

Permaneció allí escondida entre los brazos del rubio, mientras escuchaba el sonido de su propio corazón retumbarle en los oídos. Sabía que debía estar sonrojada, pues de pronto el rostro lo sentía demasiado acalorado.

Él le había dicho que la amaba.

Y eso había sido tan grande, que no cabía de felicidad en su propio cuerpo. El mundo había dejado de existir en ese momento y poco podía escuchar más allá de aquellas palabras repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**_"Te amo, Sakura chan"._**

* * *

A/N : Almost reaching the right inspiration...


	11. Kissing No regrets!

_Sí, cambié el título del fanfic y más que nada porque cuando recién la escribí confieso que no tenía un título en concreto y terminé escribiendo lo primero que se me ocurrió. Apenas hasta ahora que escuché la canción de Katy Perry - The one that got away, fue que encontré un título que encajara con la idea original de ésta historia, la cual es básicamente hablar de un amor que se te escapa (y de hecho se menciona en el summary u.u). Admito que extraño el título anterior y quién sabe, depende de cómo termine el romance narusaku decidiré si lo dejo como lo puse ahora o si lo regreso a como estaba antes. Y claro que sus opiniones son bienvenidas. =)_

_**Natalie san: Me da gusto que te haya gustado lo suficiente el capítulo anterior y espero seguir cautivándote. Sorry por confundirte con el título, ahora entiendo porqué de repente desapareciste de mis lectores xD. Y ciertamente Sasuke aún tiene sentimientos por Sakura, tomé a consideración lo que me dijiste de Karin y a partir de ahora será un poco más como en el manga.**_

_**MarianUchiha: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y a consideración de tus sentimientos al entristecerse de que esos se separaran decidí compensarte dándole un giro de 180 grados a la dirección original de esta historia y darles más oportunidades para estar juntos. Tristemente eso significa tmb más drama =S**_

_**erika: sólo puedo decirte que el preludio si bien fue largo originalmente la idea era que Naruto nunca pudiera estar con Sakura, pero fueron sus reviews los que terminaron haciendo el que le diera a Naruto ese pequeño pedazo de cielo y la historia se hiciera más larga; pero no te preocupes que a partir de ahora esto es puro NARUXSAKU! =D**_

_**nanda18: voy decidida a ganar la batalla de la inspiración! jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo. =)**_

_**ikari-cheen: Fíjate que justamente yo tmb me he estado preguntando lo mismo. Revisé la categoría del fic y según yo no debería de haber problema, pero x si las de hule, volví a configurarlo. Gracias por el dato!**_

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece =( so sad.

* * *

"And then we start kissing each other. No regrets."

"Te amo Sakura chan".

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Cuatro palabras que juntas conformaban la oración más hermosa que ella había podido escuchar de los labios del rubio.

Allí, aferrada a la almohada que apretaba entre sus brazos, miraba perdida la superficie rugosa que era el techo de su habitación.

"Te amo Sakura chan".

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Cuatro palabras dichas en una oración que había sonado descuidada, pero sincera.

Giró hacia su derecha quedándole la pared de frente mientras seguía sumergida en ese trance de tener los ojos completamente abiertos y con la sorpresa asomándole en los labios medio abiertos.

"Te amo Sakura chan".

Rodó ahora hacia su izquierda y su reflejo en el espejo del tocador le devolvió la mirada. Por un instante sus ojos se volvieron los de él.

Una.

"Te"

Dos.

"Amo"

Tres.

"Sakura"

Cuatro.

"Chan"

-"Cuatro palabras" -contó mentalmente. Y todas ellas eran ciertas.

Abrió más los ojos en asombro y comenzó a dar vueltas asustada, exaltada, emocionada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Hasta que cayó parte de su cuerpo por el borde de la cama.

Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, apenas audible, al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. La almohada aún a salvo entre sus brazos. Sus piernas, de sus rodillas hasta sus pies, sobre la cama, mientras que el resto del cuerpo fuera de ella.

Y la mirada perdida en el techo.

"Te amo Sakura chan"

Un brillo comenzaba a relucir lentamente en su mirada, cada vez más y más intenso, en sus ojos bien abiertos, perdidos más allá de la imagen del techo. La boca a medio abrir. A medio camino de pronunciar una palabra.

"Amo"

Y de pronto acabó de entenderlo.

-¡Ah! -dejando escapar esa minúscula, casi imperceptible exclamación; sus ojos abriéndose aún más de ser posible. Mientras que las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza.

"Te amo, Sakura chan."

* * *

-¿Naruto?

La comida que tenía enfrente aún estaba caliente. Lo sabía porque sentía el calor de la misma quemarle en la boca a cada cucharada que daba de ese delicioso platillo. Quizá fuera que el sabor justificaba lo caliente. O quizá fuera que el platillo debía comerse estando caliente. Naruto lo ignoraba. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba comiendo pero estaba bueno. Y eso era lo único que importaba. De modo que la pequeña vocecita en lo profundo de su mente que le gritaba "tienes que soplarle primero" terminó por ser acallada.

Sin duda también se había olvidado del lugar en el que estaba y las personas con las que estaba o quizá fuera que desde que salió de la escuela no se había molestado en prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacía. Y quizá fuera por eso que había provocado la preocupación de sus padres.

-¿Um? –levantó la vista, un tanto confundido de ver a sus padres en la misma habitación que él.

Kushina le miraba preocupada.

-¿Estás bien hijo? –le cuestionó.

Naruto abrió los ojos en asombro, dándose cuenta por primera vez en dónde se encontraba.

-¿Por, qué lo preguntas? –trató de disimular, sonriendo torpemente.

Ése gesto fue incapaz de engañar a su madre.

-Es ramen. –fue todo lo que ella le dijo.

Y eso bastó para que la respuesta se formarse en la mente del chico. "¡Claro!" pensó, "por eso no podía dejar de comerlo". Sus padres se dieron cuenta de inmediato que su hijo no había prestado atención a lo que comía.

-¿Te preocupa algo Naruto? –le preguntó su papá, que carecía de la mirada de irritación que su esposa estaba desprendiendo en ese momento hacia su hijo, era evidente que desconfiaba de las palabras del rubio.

-N,no, lo normal hehehehe –se rió antes de volver la vista al plato y disponerse a comer uno de los tantos "narutos" del platillo, ésas estrellitas que, ¡maldición! "¿no eran igualitas a los pezones de Sakura?" –Gah! –se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

"¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?" Se cuestionó alarmado, al tiempo en que el recuerdo del cuerpo de la pelirosa se hizo presente en su mente y su cerebro terminó contestando a su pregunta anterior "tú sabes porqué". Se sonrojó. Intensamente. Y… ¿se estaba poniendo duro?

-Aaah creo que algo me cayó mal al estómago –se excusó riendo nerviosamente con sus manos a la altura de su miembro, cubriéndolo cual si estuviese desnudo. La mirada de Kushina no perdía detalle de aquél gesto que seguía con la mirada, su boca en una fina línea y su cejo fruncido. Esto lo puso nervioso aún más –voy corriendo al baño! –gritó antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Minato suspiró. Tampoco había ignorado las reacciones del rubio. Kushina explotó entonces.

-¿lo ves? Todo esto es tu culpa –gruñó molesta. Minato la miró en asombro.

-Explícame cómo. No creo que sea YO quien lo ponga duro.

Por toda respuesta… Kushina lo golpeó. u.u

…

¿Y de quién era realmente la culpa? No era que esas cosas le pasaran con facilidad. De hecho, él nunca había tenido que preocuparse de que se le parara "de repente y sin previo aviso". Reconocía que era el tipo de chico que se dedicaba a pensar en sexo la mayor parte del día, pero nunca había sido del tipo desesperado.

Y, sin ganas de querer ser el culpable, terminó culpando a Sakura. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que "obligarlo" a fajarse con ella? No que no quisiera. Pero durante las dos semanas de vacaciones no había habido momento que no aprovecharan para desahogarse mutuamente, aunque nunca hayan llegado a tener sexo. Con lo de sus padres había tenido que renunciar a aquello y ahora de la nada ella lo abordaba, terminando por ponerlo en un estado demasiado sensible. Se convenció.

Tan pronto llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de si, recargándose en esta y, con una mano cubriéndole el rostro, suspiró.

Y volvió a suspirar. Y luego a respirar profundamente una y otra vez. Hasta que su "emoción" se calmó. Caminó pesadamente hasta su cama y se desplomó de espaldas en ésta. Perdió la vista en algún punto lejano del techo y no se molestó en dejar que su mente recordara lo sucedido hacía un par de horas.

-Sakura chan

No la había visto desnuda, semi quizá sí y le encantaba el que ella le hubiera dejado tanto a la imaginación pues podía darse el placer de pensar en ella y en cómo sería debajo de la ropa interior que siempre le veía al quitarle las ropas de encima. Estaba tan embelesado por la mera imagen de la chica que cayó dentro de una ensoñación sin previo aviso. Y de algún modo su mano encontró su camino hacia su pene. Lo envolvió en ella, quedándose quieto tan pronto lo hizo sintiendo la textura de éste en su mano.

Su mirada aún estaba perdida en el techo por encima de él. Inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos al tiempo en que su mano "jalaba" su miembro de arriba abajo. No había ciencia en que un hombre se masturbara. Dijera alguien por ahí: sólo agarras y jalas. Y la imaginación hace el resto.

Había despertado una parte de su mente que sinceramente había estado durmiendo aún con sus peores perversiones flotando ante sus ojos. La vio encima de él tan pronto despegó los párpados. La recordó gimiendo y respirando entrecortadamente al tiempo en que ella se masturbaba con el sentir de su miembro por debajo de su feminidad.

Estaba en el borde del clímax. Y un último recuerdo terminó por culminar aquél acto. La voz de ella susurrándole al oído.

-Naruto

Se vino en su mano. Cerrando los ojos al sentir la cumbre del orgasmo.

La ilusión se desvaneció y ya sólo estaba él en su habitación, con la sustancia pegajosa resbalándole entre los dedos de su mano derecha. En sus recuerdos veía a Sakura chan envuelta en sus brazos, quieta mientras él le decía.

-Te amo Sakura chan. Te prometo que todo saldrá bi-

"Espera, ¿qué?" -la ensoñación se desvaneció de sus ojos de golpe.

Fue como si viera un video al que de pronto le había dado pausa tras haber oído algo que no estaba bien. Algo que pensó que originalmente no estaba en el video y el verlo de repente lo hacía todo aún peor. "Holy shit" pensaba, mientras oprimía el control de su memoria y retrocedía la cinta.

-Confía en mí. Te amo Sakura chan. Te pro-

"De nuevo, ¡¿haa!" –exclamó contrariado con la confusión bailándole en los ojos.

No le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza y comenzaba a alarmarse en un modo en el que sentía que pronto estallaría en gritos, y al sentir las "agujas" clavarse en los recovecos de su piel sabía que estaba sudando frío.

Stop, review y play, de nuevo repitió la cinta, con la esperanza de que aquello que había oído no estuviera allí.

-Te amo Sakura chan Te- stop, review y play.

Eso no estaba bien, ¿qué había dicho?, se preguntó mentalmente, con los ojos tan abiertos que bien podían salírsele de las cuencas en cualquier momento. Lo intentó una vez más, poniendo toda su atención en re-escuchar la escena completa y acabar con las dudas.

-Confía en mí. Te amo Sakura chan. –Stop, review y play.

-Te amo sakura chan –stop, review y play

-Te amo Sakura –stop, review y play

-Te amo. Stop

Review.

Play.

-Te amo

-Te amo

-Amo… -Stop definitivo…

-… -Se había quedado en blanco, con la imagen congelada en grande en su mente, de él abrazando a Sakura y susurrándole al oído aquéllas palabras, mientras que él lo veía de pie como si se encontrara en el cine. Sentía que el alma se le iba a salir de la boca. Se sentía completamente confundido y perdido. Y entonces lo entendió.

-Eh?... eeeeeeeeeehhhhh! –se llevó las manos en su histeria a la cabeza y de pronto sintió lo "viscoso" embarrándosele en el cabello. Lo miró de reojo y terminó aún más desquiciado por aquél descuido -¡'te bayoooooooooooooooo! –gritó.

Y el segundo piso de la casa retumbó hasta abajo. Minato y Kushina miraron el techo imaginándose al chico haciendo rabieta en el piso siguiente. El rubio miró a la peliroja.

-¿Vas a decir que eso también es mi culpa?

Kushina le miró irritada.

…

Corrió por todos los lados de su habitación, gritando en histeria y parándose de vez en cuando para hablar consigo mismo en su mente.

No era de extrañar que la chica no le hubiera dicho nada más después de aquello. Y aún más que estuviera tan dispuesta a irse sin pelear ni argumentar nada. Esto le había herido a él por mucho que le costara admitirlo esperaba que ella siguiera discutiendo hasta que acabara de convencerlo de hacer exactamente lo que ella quería. Pero ahora, tras haber entendido el porqué de ese silencio y el porqué de aquella cara tan en shock que lucía la joven, sumado a que caminaba tan automáticamente como una muñeca a la que acaban de darle cuerda. Que no tuvo ni la molestia ni la necesidad de voltear a verle siquiera para despedirse de él.

Y lo que era peor, era el no saber qué fue lo que pensaba ella. No. Lo peor había sido no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento. Se contradijo, mientras seguía saltando de un lado a otro.

De forma automática tomó la toalla y un cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño con la misma urgencia de quien está a punto de perder un vuelo.

-Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. –Seguía maldiciendo. Deshaciéndose de las ropas y entrando en la bañera cuya regadera ya había abierto.

El baño se llenó de vapor al instante en el que el agua caliente salía a borbotones.

-Fuck! –Se quejó al quemarse con el agua y se apartó para ponerse a salvo y abrirle al agua fría para volver a quedar debajo del chorro de agua. –Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. –Murmuraba enojado, frustrado debajo del agua, y a cada "maldición" que decía se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared que tenía en frente. No muy fuerte, sólo lo suficiente como para sentirse desahogado.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar aquello? Sentía ganas de llorar y no lo hizo sólo porque "la regadera ya lo estaba haciendo por él". Una cosa era que Sakura quisiera regresar con él y otra que quisiera hacer las cosas tan serias, pensaba. Mañana lo arreglaría. ¿Pero cómo? No podía acercarse a ella.

-¡Aaaaaaarghh 'te bayooooo!

* * *

Martes.

Estaba caminando directo a la entrada principal de la escuela con la felicidad y seguridad de quien tiene todo lo que desea en la vida. Tenía una sonrisa amplia iluminando su rostro y sentía que el piso bajo sus pies estaba hecho de algodón.

-¿Sakura?

Se detuvo para girarse a ver a Sasuke que le llamaba en ese momento.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun –le saludó sonriendo y él se sobresaltó al no ver señales de que estuviese fingiendo el gesto.

-Se te ve muy

-feliz? –completó por él, él asintió con la cabeza algo extrañado –sí, es un hermoso día –le explicó mirando al cielo y sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

O…k ¿Estaría Sakura bajo la influencia de drogas? Rogaba que no. Pero la chica le sonaba demasiado "dopada" como para poder tomarla en serio. Y pensar que había pasado toda la noche preocupado por ella. O quizá fuera que ella había perdido la cabeza como consecuencia de todo lo que había pasado?

De repente, a su izquierda, Naruto caminaba en dirección hacia ellos. Sasuke lo vio de reojo. El rubio venía perdido en sus pensamientos al parecer pues iba cabizbajo.

-Oi dobe! –le saludó, realmente no tenía deseos de hablarle pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de escapar del "delirio de Sakura".

El aludido levantó la vista en dirección al moreno sin molestarse en ver a la pelirosa que en ese momento se había sonrojado y no dejaba de sonreír tontamente mientras veía el suelo. Parecía que estaba a punto de gritar un "kyaah", pensó Sasuke.

-Oh! Hola teme! –le saludó y giró a la izquierda para poder entrar en la escuela, pasando de ellos sin más gesto que ese.

Los dos le miraron desaparecer. Sasuke vio que Sakura no dejaba de mirarle con ensoñación y se animó a turbiar el terreno.

-Te ignoró por completo –declaró

-Sí –Sakura dejó alargar la "i" con pesadez como si lamentara aquello, pero no había terminado de decirlo cuando se levantó con una actitud diferente -¿No es lindo?

¡Una de "fangirl"!

Sasuke sintió que un sudor frío le resbalaba por la frente.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar –le dijo.

...

Miércoles.

El día anterior había sido difícil para Naruto que no paraba de preguntarse dónde demonios estaría Sakura, pues no la había visto en todo el día. Y no fue sino hasta que Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo que no se hiciera pendejo u.u pues Sakura había estado siempre cerca de él, que cayó en cuenta de que estaba tan frustrado que su mente la había terminado "censurando" de su vista. Malditos nervios!, se quejó; sintiéndose aún más estúpido por ser tan cobarde.

Pero este día sería diferente, se había dicho.

Y sí que lo fue.

-Naruto

-¡Aaaahh! –gritó antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Dejando a Sakura con la expresión desencajada y los ojitos hechos puntos, su mano estirada aún en la dirección en la que se había ido el rubio.

-¿Otra vez volvió a salir corriendo? –le cuestionó Ino a su lado que no había perdido oportunidad de ver la escena.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza aún con la misma expresión estilo anime.

-Haaa –Ino suspiró. –Ése es un claro ejemplo de un hombre que le tiene miedo al compromiso. –Se quejó.

...

Jueves.

No había pretendido salir huyendo. Y se sentía más ridículo cada que recordaba el haberlo hecho. Pero es que no podía evitar el sentir que el corazón se le salía por la boca cada que la tenía al frente.

"Naruto" –cuando decía su nombre, la forma en la que lo decía. Lo aterraba. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué. Tal vez temiera una negativa por parte de la chica con respecto a su confesión. Tal vez no sabía cómo mantener unas palabras que ni siquiera se había percatado de que las había dicho.

Bueno, al menos ya no la veía censurada. Y se abofeteó mentalmente después de pensarlo.

-Naruto.

Y allí estaba ella otra vez. Salvo quizá que esta vez iba con precaución, tenía miedo de que el volviera a salir corriendo como quien huye de la peste. Le miraba dudosa. Naruto se dio cuenta de aquello y se golpeó mentalmente por tercera vez esa semana. Mas sin embargo, no podía evitar sudar nervioso. El sentir la necesidad enorme de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

-Ho, hola Sakura chan

¡Qué lindo sonaba su nombre en los labios de él!, pensó la pelirosa, pero aún muy lejos de sentirse segura de sonreír.

-Oye Naruto, sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez -empezó insegura.

Sin quererlo realmente él la cortó de un tajo.

-Quedó bastante claro, ¿verdad? -le dijo riendo nerviosamente, pero era tan descontrolado que parecía que le hablaba con gesto cínico. Por supuesto que él no se percató de eso, pero ella sí que lo hizo.

-Pues, eso creo -respondió bajando la vista al suelo, forzando una sonrisa que difícilmente evitaba el que su corazón se estrujara.

-Bueno pues entonces no hay nada más que decir -concluyó, en realidad él estaba hablando de su pequeño "te amo", mientras que ella hablaba de lo de "terminar y esperar".

Tristemente ninguno lo dejó en claro.

-Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío -le dijo Naruto -aunque no pueda borrarse podemos fingir que esto nunca sucedió, no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

Sintió que el corazón se le hacía añicos. Y aún así se compuso para poder responderle.

-No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que me pasa -se rió.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Eres un imbécil

Naruto escuchó la voz de Sasuke que justo salía por el otro corredor. El rubio le miró entre molesto y confundido. ¿A qué iba todo aquello? No había dicho nada malo, ¿o sí? y Sakura no había parecido molestarse, ¿o no?

-Sasuke. Ya habías tardado en meterte -murmuró el rubio.

-Había pensado que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ustedes dos y por eso no había dicho ni hecho nada más -le explicó, con los brazos cruzados -pero veo que me equivoqué.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Otra vez la hiciste llorar

-¡Qué? -se asombró de verdad. Y Sasuke se dio cuenta de aquello, por lo que decidió no retar sino aconsejar. Después de todo se lo debía a Sakura.

-Si sigues así que no te sorprenda perderla ante alguien más -le advirtió. Y se marchó sin esperar la respuesta del rubio.

¿Qué había hecho mal?, se cuestionó mirando al suelo con el cejo fruncido y los dientes apretados, y luego miró en la dirección en la que se había ido ella.

...

Viernes.

Ella había estado segura de que las cosas serían diferentes. De verdad había creído en aquéllas palabras, pero era obvio que habían sido una excelente táctica para que ella dejara de objetar. Pensó mientras se abrochaba el listón por debajo de su cabello. Miró su reflejo una vez más y fue capaz de apreciar el aura de tristeza que la envolvía.

Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar.

Fue caminando como siempre a la escuela. Pero esta vez no se molestó en buscar al rubio con la mirada como hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tal vez, era mejor estar separados después de todo, era su último año y debía prepararse para su examen de admisión a la universidad. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Y como consecuencia el día pasó sin mayor novedad. Nuboso y aburrido. Pero pasó sin pena ni dolor. Ni lágrimas, ni ilusiones destrozadas. Simplemente pasó y pasó sin que tuviera que cruzar la mirada ni una sola vez con el rubio.

En eso pensaba cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina de la calle en la se encontraba la escuela y se topó con él justo del otro lado. Se detuvo de pronto. Él le miraba por encima del hombro, como si hubiese estado esperando que ella le alcanzara.

Se veía bastante serio. Así que se quedó mirándolo también incapaz de desviar la vista o romper el silencio con palabras. Pero él no la torturó por mucho tiempo, volvió la vista al frente y comenzó a caminar.

No tenía mucha opción, por no decir que no tenía ninguna. Sus casas estaban sobre el mismo camino. Así que, tomándole todas sus fuerzas y todo el valor del que era capaz en ese momento, comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Pero siempre a una distancia de no menos de diez pasos entre ellos dos.

Fue un paseo silencioso. Y en ningún momento él dirigió la vista hacia atrás, ni de reojo. Llevaba la mochila recargada sobre su espalda, sujetada por su mano derecha sobre su hombro, la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mientras que ella sujetaba la suya con ambas manos al frente de sí y no dejaba de mirarle directamente. Quería correr y abrazarlo. Pero se contuvo y no lo hizo.

Dos cuadras más y ella tendría que desviarse, sus caminos ya no unidos pues él vivía en un fraccionamiento privado, mientras que ella en la colonia que envolvía dicho fraccionamiento. Sólo dos cuadras más y aquél sufrimiento terminaría, pensó. Hasta que sin aviso él se detuvo de pronto.

-Ah... -por reacción ella se detuvo también exaltada de lo repentino de aquello y esperó.

Esperó como silenciosamente parecía que le había pedido. Su mirada nunca apartando la vista de él.

Naruto suspiró antes de volverse hacia ella exaltándola aún más.

-¿Naruto? -le miró confundida y aturdida. Todo al mismo tiempo. El corazón le palpitaba pesadamente y sentía que el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a aplastarla.

Él levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

-Tienes razón -le dijo. Ella le miró fijamente con los ojos bailándole de emoción, no sabía de qué iba aquello pero tenía una corazonada que rogaba por ser cierta -No quiero esperar

-¿Eh?

Soltó la mochila que cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso eco y se encaminó hacia ella hasta que la tuvo envuelta en sus brazos. La besó antes de darle tiempo a responder. La atrajo hacia sí agarrándola por los codos y sus manos fueron resbalando hasta que terminaron una en su espalda y la otra en su cintura.

Al principio había estado tan impactada que ni siquiera había sido capaz de entender que él la estaba besando. Mas cuando la lengua de Naruto le había lamido el labio inferior se dejó perder dentro del beso, permitiéndole a él el pase de entrada. Ahora era la mochila de ella la que resbalaba de sus dedos y caía al suelo. Sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho del chico y fueron deslizándose hacia arriba hasta quedar agarradas del cuello de la gabardina negra de él. Aquella que usaba como una declaración de que pretendía ser un "yakuza"; y le atrajo con fuerza hacia ella dejando que sus cuerpos embonaran cual piezas de rompecabezas, profundizando el beso. Estaban embonados por todas partes.

Naruto presionó sus manos sobre la piel de ella y se depositaron en sus caderas, delineando la línea curvea que delimitaba el trasero de la joven. Ella gimió en su boca al sentir su parte femenina hacer contacto con el miembro de Naruto. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas al rubio en el rostro y sintió que las cosquillas bajaban hacia esa parte que anhelaba poder entrar en ella. Las rodillas se flexionaron al tiempo en que frotaban su cuerpo con el del otro. O bueno, mientras él se frotaba en ella y ella se dejaba hacer sin queja. Le besó el cuello por mero impulso y él gruñó al sentir el placer calentarle los sentidos. Con un movimiento de cabeza la alejó de él consiguiendo el que ella se detuviera y le mirara a los ojos. Respirando entrecortadamente.

-Ven, vamos a otra parte -le dijo acariciándole el rostro con una mano, recogió la mochila de ella dándosela para que la tomara y acto seguido la tomó de la mano. Caminaron por la de él también y luego echaron a correr juntos.

En ningún momento preguntó a dónde la llevaba. No le importaba el lugar con tal de estar con él. En ningún momento dijo alguna palabra. Quería dejarse hacer lo que él deseara hacerle. Se dejó arrastrar por él por las calles hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en un terreno relativamente grande rodeado de una malla de metal. Él soltó su mano para sacar unas llaves de su mochila y abrió el candado que sujetaba la cadena. Abrió la reja dejándola pasar y tan pronto entraron ambos volvió a poner el candado en su lugar. La volvió a tomar de la mano y caminaron hacia esa pequeña casita de al parecer dos pisos con 5 metros de ancho apenas. Él la guió adentro y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

...

Sábado.

-Aaah qué bueno que el sábado entremos más tarde y nos vayamos más temprano! –exclamó Naruto estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Baka Naruto –Sakura le golpeó la cabeza con un libro mientras le veía con el semblante molesto –Se supone que deberías estudiar más –le dijo.

El chico hizo un puchero.

-Oh vamos Sakura chan no puedes negar que tú también estás contenta de que sea sábado –inquirió.

Ella tuvo que desviar la vista ligeramente abochornada.

-Pero no por las razones que crees –le dijo

Él sólo se rió desde su posición en la banca.

El resto de sus compañeros los veían con asombro. Toda una semana de evitarse mutuamente se había transformado de la noche a la mañana en la misma relación que tenían antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke principalmente estaba irritado de aquello.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó dobe?

Estaban en el gimnasio preparándose para entrenar. Naruto estaba terminando de ponerse la playera cuando el moreno lo abordó. Había esperado que las clases terminaran y que pudieran estar solos para evitar el que aquello se convirtiera en chisme.

-Hablas sobre Sakura chan y yo, no? –inquirió Naruto, que sonreía sin problemas como si el chico le estuviese preguntando por el clima, sin molestarse en ocultar nada. –Descuida Sasuke, arreglamos las cosas –le aseguró.

Sasuke frunció el seño.

-De eso me doy cuenta. Pero quiero saber en qué quedaron. –Reclamó con la molestia asomándole en el timbre de su voz.

Naruto no dejó de sonreír tranquilo.

-Terminamos, en eso quedamos. –Le dijo, cerrando la puertecilla del locker. -Sí que queremos estar juntos, eso no lo niego y quizá algún día podamos estarlo.

Y se levantó del banquillo rumbo a la salida que llevaba a la cancha de soccer. Le miró a Sasuke por encima del hombro para decirle antes de alejarse de él:

-Pero si no estamos listos. No tiene nada de malo esperar.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo entre molesto y confundido. Tanto Naruto como Sakura eran igual de dramas cuando a romance se trataba. De modo que no se explicaba el que todo terminara tan sencillo.

Algo no cuadraba. Y estaba decidido a averiguar el porqué.

* * *

-Entonces básicamente aceptaron estar como antes –Inquirió Ino mirando directamente a su mejor amiga quien seguía escribiendo en su libreta resumen del libro que tenía en frente.

Ino nunca había sido del tipo de realmente estudiar en la biblioteca. Y usaba la mesa como silla en ese momento. Karin estaba sentada justo en frente de la peli rosa.

-Sí además con los exámenes de admisión a la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió –le explicó, sin apartar la vista ni una sola vez de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ay Sakura una cerebrito siempre una cerebrito –declaró con sorna Ino.

Karin por su parte le miraba con sospecha. Al igual que Sasuke sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Pero ninguno de los dos sería capaz de entender lo acertados que estaban en sus sospechas.

Naruto y Sakura huían antes de la hora de la salida y se encerraban en aquella casita, cuyo cuarto principal constaba de una pequeña habitación con una cama mullida, una mesa y un par de cojines tipo "puf" que servían como sillones.

Tan pronto llegaban comenzaban a besarse. A prisa. Desesperados. Queriendo aprovechar hasta el último minuto que tenían para estar juntos antes de que fuera hora de irse sin tener que levantar sospechas.

Y ella siempre se iba primero. Encubierta por él desde luego. Pero es que, a diferencia de él, ella no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a casa. Y Naruto siempre había sido callejero, así que podía quedarse un poco más y nadie pensaría que estaban juntos. Si los padres de Sakura preguntaban por Naruto sabrían que él andaba fuera mientras que su pequeña hija ya estaba a salvo en casa. No era posible que estuviesen juntos, ¿verdad?

Ése había sido el plan de reserva de Naruto. Usar la casa de soltera de su madre. Y nadie sospecharía que estarían ahí. El candado siempre estaba cerrado sobre la cadena de la reja y Kushina desconocía que el chico tenía copia de las llaves de la casa.

Así que día tras día, siempre que había que ir a la escuela, corrían a su pequeño refugio en donde se dedicaban a perderse en las caricias del otro.

Nunca llegaron a tener sexo, pero sí estuvieron bastante cerca de hacerlo en más de una ocasión.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile _  
_And you use it only for me_

-Eres increíble –se rió Shikamaru mientras veía al chico sentado en el marco de la ventana, el resto del grupo estaba alrededor de él –Reprobaste japonés –declaró viendo el examen que sostenía en su mano.

-Es que el examen estuvo muy complicado –gruñó Naruto, ligeramente avergonzado de haber reprobado un examen tan simple.

-No tienes remedio –escuchó de pronto la voz de Sakura que estaba en frente de ellos, estaba claramente enfadad -esto estaba tan fácil que no necesitabas estudiar –le reclamó.

Naruto apretó los labios. Había sido culpa de ella el que no pudiera estudiar. Diciendo que podían aprovechar las horas que le había dicho a su madre que estudiaría en la biblioteca y alegando que el examen estaría por demás sencillo, lo convenció de fajarse con él entre los estantes vacíos del segundo piso de la biblioteca. Dada la hora no había casi nadie allí.

Así que no tuvo piedad cuando respondió.

-Aw Sakura chan, no todos podemos ser nerds como tú –se burló, consiguiendo que el resto de sus amigos riera con él.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron. "Oh! Le haría pagar sin duda aquello".

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile _  
_And you use it only for me_

Y estaban de nuevo en aquella habitación de la casita abandonada. Él la tenía contra la pared mientras le besaba el cuello subiendo con besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella gimió en respuesta y atrajo con sus manos el rostro del chico para unir ambos labios.

En un instante se puso furiosa.

-Auh! –exclamó él separándose de ella y llevándose una mano a la boca -¡Me mordiste! –se quejó, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su labio inferior -¡Y dolió bastante!

Sakura le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Eso te enseñará a no volver a llamarme nerd –le dijo.

-Tenía que fingir que no me importabas –se defendió hablando entre dientes, el labio le punzaba.

-No tenías que ser tan perfecto –se quejó desviando la vista de él y cruzándose de brazos.

Sintió entonces que él la presionaba de nuevo con su cuerpo sobre la pared, sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella. Le miró fijamente.

-De acuerdo, por hoy te lo permito –le dijo antes de sellar su boca en la de ella y encajando su cuerpo a la anatomía de la joven.

_So use it and prove it _  
_Remove this whirling sadness_

-Oye Naruto

Estaba recostado en el pasto, con Sasuke sentado al lado suyo. Era hora del descanso y se sentía con ganas de echarse una siesta. Pero aunque tenía los ojos cerrados seguía despierto.

-¿hmm?

-Lee pretende declarársele a Sakura hoy, ¿no te molesta? –le preguntó el moreno, mirando hacia donde el aludido hablaba animadamente con Sakura y al parecer le pedía que se reuniera con ella después de clases.

Pasó un segundo antes de que el rubio le respondiera.

-¿Por qué debería? Ella puede salir con quien quiera –declaró, teniendo éxito en sonar desinteresado, aunque por dentro aquello le estaba carcomiendo la paciencia.

Sasuke le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando analizarlo pero sin éxito.

_I'm losing I'm bluesing _  
_But you can't save me from madness_

-¡Ah!

Estaba siendo más salvaje y agresivo en su avance en ella que saltaba a la vista que algo iba mal. A ella no le importaba realmente, le encantaba todo lo que él le hacía. Pero si bien disfrutaba aquella faceta del rubio, tenía que admitir que le preocupaba el que algo pudiera tenerlo tan frustrado que se comportara de esta manera con ella.

La arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama y no le dio a estabilizarse pues se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre ella, sujetándole las manos por las muñecas y poniendo una pierna entre las de ella le presionó con el resto del cuerpo para evitar el que se moviera.

Con los dientes bajó la copa del brassiere hasta que el seno saltó a la vista, mostrándole el pezón que se había puesto duro. Sacó la legua y lo lamió cual si fuera una paleta, para después succionarlo con los labios. Ella gimió en placer y luego en dolor cuando sintió que el apretaba el pezón con los labios y lo jalaba hacia arriba aunque sin realmente hacerle daño.

Eso bastó para que ella se animara a cuestionarle.

-¿Estás molesto por algo? –le preguntó jadeando.

Él libero a su prisionero levantando el rostro pero sin apartar la vista del enrojecido seno.

-No me gusta que me hagas esperar –le gruñó pero sin sonar molesto.

Mas bien quien acabó enojada fue ella haciendo un intento por levantarse y abofetearlo pero él no se lo permitió.

-¡Pero si lo rechacé! –le gritó

-Y te tomó más de diez minutos –le reclamó fijando su vista en ella por fin. Su rostro paralelo al de ella.

-Intenta callar tú a Lee en medio de uno de sus conocidos sermones de juventud –le espetó, la irritación haciendo acto de presencia en todos sus músculos.

Él tenía que aceptar que ella tenía un punto. Y, no queriendo que aquello terminara, decidió cambiar la dirección del tema ligeramente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Ella sonrió. Aquella duda en sus ojos acabó por derretir su molesta y se sentía ganadora al ver cuán importante y necesaria era ella para él. Fue su turno de verle con picardía.

-Que una chica rubia me ha estado cojiendo todo el mes –ronroneó.

El se rió en una media sonrisa. Divertido y extasiado de aquella respuesta.

-Mentirosa

Y volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad de antes.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile _  
_And you use it only for me_

-¿Irás al partido frentona?

Eran los juegos de primavera. Marzo había llegado demasiado rápido. Y las escuelas de la zona competían por ver quién era mejor en qué. Aún así Sakura respondió sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-No, necesito estudiar –espetó sin emoción alguna.

Ino la miró entre consternada y confundida.

-¿No puedes darte un respiro ni siquiera porque juega Naruto? –inquirió tratando de tentarla

Pero lejos de obtener la reacción que quería.

-¿Qué no juega siempre? –cuestionó sarcástica pero de nuevo sin verdadera emoción en su voz y sin apartar la vista del libro que leía.

Ino gruñó exasperada.

-Me rindo. De verdad que no te entiendo. –Se quejó antes de salir rumbo a las canchas de fut.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile _  
_And you use it only for me_

El partido había durado dos horas. Y como había sido dentro del horario de clases aún tenían una hora para estar juntos. Naruto había ido inmediatamente después del partido hacia su escondite con Sakura y al abrir la puerta la había encontrado recostada de lado hacia él en la mullida cama.

Estaba en interiores, con un corsé rojo cubierto de fino encaje negro. Sentía que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina y que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar ante la imagen seductora que su novia le ofrecía en ese momento.

-¿Es éste mi trofeo por ganar el partido? –inquirió con una media sonrisa, su voz ligeramente enronquecida.

-Es mi disculpa por no poder haber ido –Le respondió su compañera en un tono demasiado inocente y seductor que él terminó cerrando de golpe la puerta tras él y deshaciéndose de la camisa blanca con negro del equipo de soccer –El premio viene después –le sonrió ella de forma felina.

En un instante él ya la había alcanzado.

-Can't wait –murmuró con su rostro rozando el de ella.

-Tu inglés está mejorando –notó ella sonriendo divertida.

-Mi lengua es la que está mejorando –le corrigió él, al tiempo en que bajaba el calzón de ella –déjame probártelo –le dijo antes de introducir su lengua en los labios de su feminidad.

Ella comenzó a gemir, permitiendo que Naruto la excitara al punto en que se mojara y bebiendo del néctar que ella desprendía. La tenía agarrada de las caderas y su rostro se perdía entre sus piernas. Ella se arqueaba y gemía cada que él la lamía.

_So save me I'm waiting _  
_I'm needing, hear me pleading_

Caminaba a la escuela acompañada de Ino con quien hablaba animadamente cuando de pronto el rubio las alcanzó.

-Ohaio Sakura chan –le saludó.

-Ohaio Naruto

-Nee, ¿puedo tomar prestada tu tarea? –le pidió sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Otra vez! ¡Naruto! –se quejó ella. Ino reía a sus espaldas divertida.

-Por favor, por favor, Sakura chan –le rogó él.

_And soothe me, improve me _  
_I'm grieving, I'm barely believing it now, now_

Él estaba detrás de ella con sólo los boxers aún en su cuerpo. Ella completamente desnuda, con las manos inmovilizadas bajo el agarre por las muñecas en que él la sujetaba, mientras que ella se apoyaba sobre la pared.

Gemía y su cuerpo se arqueaba cada que sentía la lengua, los labios de él, el miembro duro, lamiendo, mordiendo, rozando, frotando su cuerpo con el suyo.

-No me estás dejando hacer nada –le habló entre jadeos.

Naruto apoyó su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, acercando sus labios a su oído y le susurró:

-Es mi agradecimiento por salvarme el trasero una vez más –antes de volver a besarla, el aliento cálido de él le había enviado escalofríos a todo el cuerpo.

-Haré tu tarea más seguido –ronroneó seductoramente

Él le dedicó su media sonrisa dejando salir una pequeña escasa risa.

-Hay otro tipo de tareas que prefiero que hagas –inquirió mientras se bajaba la última prenda en su cuerpo.

_When you are flying around and around the world _  
_And I'm lying a lonely_

Kushina y Minato se encontraban en la cocina de su casa esperando a que llegara su hijo consentido, Minato leía el periódico mientras Kushina preparaba la cena. Y aunque pareciera que estuviesen sumergidos cada uno en sus propios asuntos la realidad era que pensaban en lo mismo.

-Parece que ya lo están superando –soltó de repente Minato sin dejar de leer.

-Más le vale a Mizuki perdonar a Naruto de una vez –advirtió Kushina revolviendo con más fuerza el caldo en la olla.

"Ojalá que me equivoque" –fue el único pensamiento que rondó la mente del rubio al ver entrar a su hijo de nuevo con la sonrisa demasiado ancha como para alguien a quien separan de quien él mismo llamara "el amor de su vida".

Sakura por su parte llegaba temprano a casa de sus padres que curiosamente iban llegando del mandado, podían apreciar de lejos al rubio que caminaba sin problemas calle arriba sin prestar atención a su hija quien llegaba como siempre temprano a casa y sin caras largas.

Los saludó antes de entrar en la casa a prisa.

-No parece ser ya un problema –le dijo Oonoki a su esposa.

Mizuki suspiró.

-Me cuesta admitirlo, pero incluso yo lo extraño –admitió refiriéndose a Naruto. Antes era normal que el chico siguiera a todas partes a la pelirosa con esa sonrisa de bufón que lo caracterizaba.

Oonoki dejó escapar una risilla.

-Aún así no les levantarás el castigo, ¿verdad? –su esposa sonrió ante la pequeña burla.

-Si duran un poco más así tal vez lo haga… -confesó antes de meterse también en la casa.

Poco sabían ellos del pequeño secreto que compartían los dos jóvenes cuando nadie los miraba.

_I know there's something sacred and free reserved _  
_And received by me only_

Era entrada la noche. Ambos se habían arriesgado mucho al escaparse de casa por unas horas y sabían que lo difícil no era ni salir ni pasar el rato sin preocuparse de lo que podría pasar si los descubrían. El problema era el volver a entrar. Pero en este caso la necesidad de ambos por el otro se había vuelto tan grande y tan desesperante que el castigo bien podía quedarse corto a comparación del pecado.

Si volvían a separarlos ya encontrarían el modo de volver a juntarse otra vez.

-Naruto…

Ella estaba sentada encima del miembro de él, apretando con fuerza la sábana entre sus manos. Hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener los gritos fuera de su boca,dejando que sólo pequeños gemidos entre jadeos corrienran con la suerte de escapar y llenar la habitación en la que se encontraban. Él estaba recostado debajo de ella, resbalando ambas manos, por la espalda, la cintura, la cadera y las piernas de Sakura mientras le besaba, mordía y lamía los senos.

_No body know's it, no body knows it… no body know it_

Ella seguía frotando su feminidad con el pene de él. Cada vez frenaba el movimiento al tiempo en que se aproximaba velozmente al orgasmo.

Él se vino al mismo tiempo que ella y le sintió morderle el cuello cuando el suave éxtasis los había abrazado. A penas y sintió el dolor. Era más grande la ola de placer que el daño que esa pequeña agresividad le había provocado en sí.

Se abrazó a ella, irguiéndose mientras suspiraba entre la curva del cuello y el hombro de ella. Sakura se dejó levantar demasiado exhausta para oponer resistencia, sus brazos colgaban por encima de la espalda de él. Sus ojos aún cerrados con la imaginación perdida aún en sentir el cuerpo tembloroso tras la sensación de cosquilleo que dejó atrás el orgasmo.

Nunca se cansaría de esto. Y se emocionaba al pensar que si así era un simple faje cómo sería hacer el acto completo. Hacer el amor de principio hasta el final. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento y le sintió temblar a él también. Seguramente él había imaginado lo mismo que ella.

-…Sakura –suspiró en su oído, y su aliento cálido le lleno el pecho.

Definitivamente no iban a parar. No ahora al menos.

* * *

A/N: Almost there...! =)


End file.
